Cloaked in Night
by LadyBloodyTrinity
Summary: When the Kingdom of Disney falls under attack by an unknown disease, people are succumbing to the sickness known only as the Black Death. The mystery of the strange disease only deepens as someone looks to destroy the Nobodies, an entire race created by the host mutating from the disease. Some survive, but as war threatens the kingdom, they must decide where they stand. AU of KH.
1. Diseased

**This story focuses on a world that's been under attack by an outside force. A disease has been spreading that attacks people violently, and if they survive it they're forced to wear black cloaks to mark that they've been infected. These people cannot spread the disease, but these people are often forced to live alone and are treated like dirt.**

* * *

 **The disease is known to live dormant in a host and infect them for years, attacking them several times in their life times. If certain conditions are met however, these cloaked figures can erase the disease from their bodies and then gain strange super human powers. Others however digress into the final stage and become like soulless shadows that attack and spread the disease through their attacks.**

* * *

 **As Lea survives the infection and gains control over fire, and he meets Xion and Roxas, the three decide they're tired of living in a world so destroyed by disease that its falling apart. They decide to help fight with those trying to protect the people from that disease, whether they hate them or not.**

* * *

 **Characters that appear in this story will be rather OOC, and it will also be a complete AU of Kingdom Hearts. Though characters will appear all over the place that aren't all human, the story won't exactly follow the same concept as before.**

* * *

Chapter One: Diseased

* * *

The stares and hisses no longer bothered him. Axel couldn't have really cared less what everyone thought of him, considering the bundle he carried under his arm. The black cloak he wore had always marked him as one of the infected, one of those people who bore the disease that had caused so much pain in this once wonderful kingdom.

He couldn't pass the disease like the Heartless, who were just shadowy shells that had once been human, reduced to the final stages of the disease to live in perpetual darkness. Even so, people hated him for wearing the black that marked those touched by the disease.

It had no name, and people were suspecting some sort of chemical warfare by an outside force because of the way that it did infect people. It was a painful disease that attacked just about every cell in the body, forcing people to live in constant pain, unable to do much more than exist day to day. It would often lie dormant as well, infecting people to attack them, lie silently for years, then attack again. It was rare for people to survive the disease, those people now having to wear the black cloaks that marked them as the diseased.

The people however had come up with a name for it, simply calling it the Black Death. This was probably because those people who reached the final stage, the shadowy heartless that lived just to pass on the disease before the virus completely destroyed them, were black. It probably also had to do with the fact that the diseased wore black cloaks with the hoods often pulled up to hide their faces. There was no escaping that fate.

But there were some who had survived, creatures like Axel who were forced to wear the black and hide from sight as much as possible. Very few people managed to have the strength of fight off the disease, and those that did were not normal people. Instead their bodies took in the virus and killed it, alerting its own cellular structure to keep it from destroying them.

Those people then received strange powers. The cells were altered so much that these people were able to control and use magic and ways that weren't really seen before. Disney Kingdom had always been full of magic and magicians, but none that had specialized so completely in something. Pure shadow and another secondary power were used by all of these people.

Axel was a case of this. He had the ability to control fire at will and without much thought. It took no more willpower than raising and lowering his hand, something that was basically just instinct now. He could create barriers, summon weapons that could withstand his flames, set things on fire, and many other such things.

These people were feared more than others, because people couldn't understand how these creatures had survived or how they had gotten these powers. Even others in black cloaks avoided them if they could, since the people with these strange powers were marked by silver chains that hung through the hoods on their heads, creating draw strings that could be pulled to tighten the hood if needed with silver diamond shapes at the end of the rope. This set them apart from even the normal cloaked figures, and everyone would run from them and hiss at them. Not that it mattered much to Axel. His world had been small since he was a child and had first contracted the disease. People like him had no faces and no names, simply known as Nobodies.

Though people hated him, they weren't without compassion. As long as he had munny from the few jobs he was allowed to work at, then they'd let him buy what he needed to survive. Most people like him didn't dare to venture into town though, mostly because of the way children treated them, and the adults just watched on without any spark of remorse in their eyes.

Axel on the other hand had to keep working to make sure he could support the only small family he had left in this town. With his control over fire, he often worked at a small blacksmith shop here in town. His ability to control the heat of his flames made sure that the metals that were heated were well made and used with care.

The old couple who owned it always made sure to give him enough food for him and his two friends, as well as some munny so he could continue living day to day. Many of the other workers weren't too fond of him being there, but they didn't run him out either. That was probably just because he was far more powerful than them and they didn't want to make him mad. There was one girl though who was rather sweet to him. He'd never taken off his hood though, and she'd never seen his face or his hair. She didn't know what he looked like.

It wasn't much of an existence, but he was glad for it. Axel had always been far too stubborn to just give up living, which is how he'd become a Nobody in the first place and survived the disease. Besides, he had Roxas and Xion to worry about. Though Axel was twenty years old, Roxas and Xion were only about fourteen. Those two kids needed all the help they could get, and being relatively new Nobodies, they weren't used to this kind of thing like him.

Today Axel wasn't just carrying the food with him. The girl from the shop who was always so nice to him had given him some cookies to share between him and his two friends, and he'd finally saved up enough munny for some tiny presents. They weren't much, just some little trinkets, but it was almost Christmas. Those two kids hadn't known a normal Christmas for years since they'd caught that disease, and even if their family knew they were alive they wouldn't be kind to them. Axel wanted them to at least have something this year.

That's why he was able to ignore the usual glares as he walked along, making his way through the busy streets of Twilight Town, so named because the sky seemed to be constantly trapped in the twilight hours. People looking to buy things moved out of his way as if he was going to set the whole town ablaze, and even the cloaked figures on the edge of the street huddled away from him as he passed them by down there.

He didn't bat an eye and didn't break stride. This was the kind of lonely hell he'd been living since he was thirteen when he'd first caught the disease. Back then he'd been known as Lea, but after everything that had happened in Radiant Gardens he'd begun calling himself Axel. It wasn't to forget, but he had certainly run from it. He hadn't stayed anywhere until he'd ended up here when the disease had finally struck here as well and he'd found Roxas and Xion.

Those two had been friends before all of this, and when the Heartless had attacked they'd managed to give their friends the time they had needed to reach the safety of the town, where the Heartless were being repelled. They hadn't been so lucky, and they'd quickly become some of the many diseased. They'd been walking around here for a while, their hoods shrouding their faces. Axel didn't doubt that their friends probably thought they were dead.

Axel pushed the terrible thoughts of the past out of his head. There wasn't any time for someone like him to dwell on those kinds of things. There was no returning to what he'd once been, and there was no forgiveness, even if his condition wasn't his fault. Axel quickly turned on a side street, heading out into the forest where he, Xion and Roxas called the old abandoned Mansion their home. Since the Heartless roamed the lands beyond, and the forest was full of them, no one went out there. But even though the Heartless would attack them they couldn't get sick from them again. The disease simply had no hold over them anymore. So that's where they made their home.

The winter wind blew hard, making Axel shudder only slightly. Though it was biting and harsh Axel wasn't that cold. An internal flame always seemed to be burning within his veins, keeping him warmer than he probably should have been. During the winter it often worked well, and though the cloak, pants, gloves and boots he wore (all black) were thin he wasn't too cold. It was one of the advantages of being someone who used fire everyday.

He glanced just once to the side of the road, where he noticed a child in a black cloak. She was curled up and just laying there, discarded like a piece of trash. Axel could tell that she had frozen to death some time last night, but he didn't pity her. He pitied those people who would find ways to survive the winter, knowing that it only prolonged the painful disease and their descent into the darkness that would soon consume them as Heartless, or the never ending hell that would follow them as Nobodies. At least that child wouldn't suffer anymore.

He didn't break stride, passing right by a man in a green military looking uniform. He watched Axel pass suspiciously, eying him as if he'd turn into a Heartless and begin rampaging around the city as he was looking at him. Axel knew it was the man's job though to keep an eye on those people who might become Heartless, and kill the beasts before anyone else got infected. This man was part of the Defense Force, which had been keeping to disease in check and outside of the walls of Twilight Town for many years now.

It was probably the only thing that had kept this place from spiraling into the same despair and disrepair as Radiant Gardens had, at least the last time Axel had been there. Death and betrayal had been common there, as well as lawlessness. There were rumors of course of the king and queen having gone there and straightened it out, but Axel didn't exactly feel like just leaving here and going to find out if it was true. There wasn't anything left there for him anyway.

As he was making his way down a side street however he paused, hearing voices just ahead. He knew who they belonged to, but he hoped he could pass by them without them noticing. He paused just a moment outside of the small area where several teenagers gathered and hung out. Axel was pretty sure he'd heard somewhere that all of their parents had died during that first attack, and that's why they had taken to hanging out together. More than that though, he knew they were Roxas and Xion's old friends, people that they couldn't help but regularly check to see if they were okay. Those two were good kids, even if they were Nobodies.

There were several children here, all around fourteen years old. From what he'd learned, they'd all used to be rivals and made themselves into self proclaimed protectors of Twilight Town. They hadn't joined the Defense Force though, and seemed content to try and help people out in smaller ways. Though even Axel knew that they were planning ways to get rid of the Heartless outside of the town to make it to where it was safer to venture around for normal people again. Axel doubted this was really something that was going to happen, but he had to admire their enthusiasm.

One young man was named Hayner, about average height with blonde hair that was spiked up over his head and green eyes. He was bundled up for the cold weather, but his pale skin was already turning pink and alerting Axel to the fact that he was cold. He seemed incapable of wearing anything other than camo pants though. Next to him was another young man with brown hair that had been shoved up under a band on his head and brown eyes. He was also bundled up and wearing a red jacket, the boy named Pence.

The girl beside him was a familiar face for Axel, the girl who'd always been working at the Blacksmith's shop, needing the munny. She had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, also bundled up against the cold and rubbing her hands together as her breath misted in front of her. She'd always been rather kind to him, but these three kids were some of the few that weren't always attacking Axel on the streets. This was Olette, and these three had been Roxas's friends.

The next group however had been Xion's friends, and were more rowdy than the others. They'd never downright attacked Axel, but they weren't exactly kind. He couldn't really blame them for that though, seeing how they were scared of him like everyone else. The self proclaimed leader of this group was taller than most of the others, with blonde hair under a toboggan and blue eyes. He wasn't nearly bundled up enough, as if to prove he was stronger than he looked, but he was obviously shivering in the cold air.

There was another young man here who was the tallest. He on the other hand was bundled up apparently more than the others and still too cold, though even Axel could tell, super heated though he was, that it was freezing out here. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes, and his skin was more tanned than the most. This had always rather surprised Axel considering the town was in a constant state of sunset here. His name was Rai.

Next was this group's remaining female member, a pretty little thing named Fuu. Her hair was a light frosted purple color, cut to about chin length with the bangs hanging into her eyes. Only the right eye was ever visible, which made the red color always seem to stand out more than usual. She hardly seemed to ever talk, and though she was bundled up she was watching Seifer closely.

The last member of the group was tiny and was bundled up so much you couldn't see his mouth. He wasn't a Heartless but looked strikingly like one, which is probably why he hung around with Seifer and his gang. His skin was dark black and he was shorter than even a human child with bright yellow eyes. He wasn't human, but in this kind of kingdom that wasn't that strange. His name was Vivi (if Axel remembered right). He'd never made much of an impression.

The seven of them were gathered around small fire that they'd obviously been trying to light. The sticks were wet from the recent sleet and no matter how many matches they were using they weren't going to get it to light any time soon. They'd been arranged correctly into a small pyramid shape and everything, but there wasn't going to be much warmth like that. Finally Hayner, who'd obviously been trying to light the fire sighed and dropped the box of matches.

"I give up," he said. "These sticks are too wet. They're not going to light."

"We've got to get it lit," Olette gasped. "Its going to be even colder than yesterday! This is the only place we can afford to stay. We'll die if its not."

"Yeah," Seifer sighed. "Don't remind me. We're all working out butts off and still hardly have enough munny to rent this place, if you can call it a home."

It wasn't a home. It was mostly just a small alcove sheltered from the wind mostly by the train tracks that ran overhead and had long been shut down. The "house" had been mostly boarded up in the front and the top was covered so it was protected from the elements. The only "door" that had been made was a makeshift set of boards for the night and a curtain during the day, which the wind had blasted open. There were a few items, some furniture, and some trunks that held their clothing. Even Roxas Xion and Axel had more than that.

All seven of the children looked unhappy with the situation. It was obvious that this was the only warmth they were going to have besides the few blankets and jackets, and each other. The wood burning stove wasn't going to light easily though, and they had little wood. There wasn't much to collect though without venturing into the forest. Still, Axel did feel a bit bad for them and raised his hand, waving it in the direction of the stove.

The fires he commanded sparked to life on the wood, burning hotly and brightly long enough to burn away the moisture in the wood, then returning to a comfortable temperature. The seven kids jumped in surprise as their stove flared to life with seemingly no reason as it flared to life, crackling merrily. They quickly looked for the source and found Axel standing in the door way as he let his hand fall back to his side.

Olette gasped in surprise, and Vivi screamed. Hayner and Seifer looked ready to jump on him, obviously very surprised. Axel was pretty sure they thought he'd been attacking him, or maybe his power had just scared them. Fuu and Rai were already in a fighting ready position, and Pence looked unsure what he wanted to do in this situation. Axel just turned his head away and continued to silently walk past.

"H-Hey wait," Olette called after him, ignoring Hayner's hiss for her to get back. She chased after him into the street. "Axel!"

Axel let out a quiet smile and let a small smile touch his lips as he stopped. He could hear the others gasp behind him, and he knew that they were surprised that he had responded. Maybe they were just surprised that Olette knew his name. People like her didn't often associate with people like him. He let the smile fall even though his hood was up and he knew they couldn't see his face shrouded beneath it. He turned to face her.

"That was you right?" she asked. "Who started the fire?"

"Olette how would you know?" Pence asked, just looking confused.

"And h-how do you know him?" Vivi managed to ask in terror, hiding behind Seifer's legs. Olette just continued to smile at him.

"It's okay," she told them. "He's not a bad Nobody. That's Axel, and he controls fire. He's the Nobody that works at the Blacksmith shop with me. He's really useful there."

"He works there?" Hayner asked as he raised a brow and looked up at Axel.

"He's got to work to get munny to survive too," Olette said in his defense. "Axel doesn't live alone. He lives with two other Nobodies, about our age."

"We've seen him around," Rai admitted. "Always real quiet, y'know?"  
"I don't think I've ever heard him speak," Olette said sadly. "I think the only people like us who have are the old couple who owns the old shop. Not that I can blame him. Everyone must treat him like he's nothing more than dirt."

There seemed to be a sad silence at this, a nervous one. The kids were obviously unsure what to make of Axel, who just continued to watch them silently. Truly they were good kids, unkind though they had treated him in the past. It was obvious to him that they were still reminded of their old friends, and the unknown fate that had befallen them. Axel of course knew, but what was the point in letting these kids know when Roxas and Xion didn't want them to see what they had become?

There was no aggression in their stances now as they looked at him, just sadness. Eventually even Vivi began to grow curious. Slowly he made his way over to Axel, as if scared of what he would do. Another cold gust of winter wind blue past them, making them all shudder, all except Axel, who couldn't feel the cold the same way they could. Vivi instantly noticed his lack of reaction to it, and eyed him with a frown. He could tell how thin this clothing was.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, looking terrified that he'd even spoken to him.

"I don't think so," Olette answered for him. "He's a Nobody who uses fire, remember? I think something about him just keeps him naturally warm."

"Where do you live, anyway?" Seifer asked him, as if waiting for an answer. Axel just continued to stare at him for a long moment.

"I think," Olette said quietly, fearfully. "he and his two friends live out in the forest."

There was some new terror in the air at the mention of that forbidden and forsaken place. It was like silence had just fallen as they thought of those dark trees crawling with Heartless. Axel didn't doubt he didn't have to tell them that he couldn't get sick from another Heartless attack, considering his body just metabolized the disease now and used the virus to feed his power. With something that grew cancerous in his cells, there was a never ending supply of power. Even so, they gave him a rather pitying look. It wasn't one he was accustomed to.

"I wonder," Seifer said quietly in a stroke of genius Axel wasn't aware he could hit. "do you live out there because people hate you, or because you hate people? I don't think anyone could blame you for hating anyone."

"I don't think Axel hates anyone," Olette said quietly. "I mean, he helps people a lot. I just get the feeling he's very sad."

There was no response from the cloaked figure in front of them, who just continued to watch them for a long moment more. He was pretty sure he could see shame in their eyes as they just all turned and made their way back inside the makeshift home that they had. Fuu was the only one left standing outside, who just continued to stare at him for a long moment. She was never one to say much. As she turned to go back inside though, she paused and looked at him for one more moment, offering him a sad, but one of the few smiles he'd ever seen her give anyone.

"Thanks for the fire," she said quietly.

With that she returned with her friends to the inside of their abode, leaving Axel standing silently in the little side street. He said nothing and just readjusted his grip on the packages under his arms, turning and making his way towards the final district where a blockade waited. Though it was manned by a man and a woman who were part of the Defense Force, they saw him everyday and let him by without a single question asked. He slipped out of the gate which they pushed open just a tiny bit, a large and thick oak door constructed into a new stone wall.

That was the line between safety and death for humans, the only thing keeping the Heartless away. As it was however, the Heartless had learned the hard way to avoid the wall, especially because they could not break that door and there were traps and soldiers waiting above to repel them. The signs of previous attacks could be seen scratched into the wood and stone. This settlement wasn't in any danger, at least not until that wall or door fell.

That meant that Axel was left alone as he stepped onto a familiar path where he could easily reach the mansion. Within a few moments he'd reached it, slipping into the gate and closing it tightly for the day. Then with that done, he turned and made his way silently inside. It had once been well used, but it had been abandoned a long time ago by the people who had owned it, even before the disease had begun to spread. The walls, windows, doors and roof was still in tact though, and no one bothered them out here. Axel stepped in the front door and closed it, glad to be out of the wind.

Axel finally pushed his hood back, letting it fall over his shoulders. He was a very handsome man, tall and thin, but definitely good looking. His skin was pale, which seemed to make his bright green eyes even more striking than they already were. His hair on the other hand was like the sunset that seemed to constantly hang over this town, whether that was caused my something in the atmosphere or not. It was mostly red, though it was tipped in orange and the roots of it were a dark purple color, and it was slicked back in spikes over his head and hung down to about his shoulders. Two rebellious strands on the right side of his head poked up, shorter than the rest.

Over all it gave him a handsome appearance however, and a mischevious one. On his face however were two small tattoos, one under each eye. They were purple tear drops that faced upside down, put there as a silent reminder of his old home in Radiant Gardens, something only he knew. Xion and Roxas knew not to bring it up.

"Xion," Axel called, his clear voice carrying across much of the mansion. "Roxas. I'm back."

It was a large mansion, but they had made an unspoken rule not to venture too far from the main entrance. The room they mostly lived in was one of the main living rooms at the front of the house, where a large fireplace gave them the warmth that they needed in the winter months. Being so near the forest, there was always wood, and the strange weapons their powers could summon helped them cut down branches for the fire.

Though the entire mansion was mostly furnished here, there was a thick layer of dust that covered most of it, as most of it was unused. The paths that they did regularly venture down were clean though, and the halls were left dark. That being said though, Xion and Roxas were never far, and as soon as they'd heard him call they came running towards him with huge smiles on their faces. If there was one thing that they enjoyed, it was the company of those friends they did have. Every day where they could all be together was a blessing. That's just the kind of life they had left.

Xion and Roxas were about the same height, both around fourteen. Xion's chest wasn't big yet, but she hadn't quite grown completely into her body yet either. Her hair was short and black, hanging down into her face and framing it nicely, only about chin length. Her eyes were a dark sky blue, and her skin was darker than Axel's was. She practically tackled Axel when she saw him, grinning from ear to ear. Axel had managed to put the packets down before she did, so none of them were broken. Roxas on the other hand just chuckled when he saw it.

Roxas was just as glad to see Axel as Xion was, but he wasn't going to tackle him for a hug either. He had blonde hair that was spiked up at the top and sides, with some shorter spikes hanging into his face and framing it, also chin length. Like Xion, he had sky blue eyes, which seemed to sparkle whenever he looked at his two friends. Axel had always loved the two kids, and they'd reminded him what it was like to smile and act like he wasn't some dead man walking.

He laughed as Xion squeezed his chest tighter. She'd always seemed to worry whenever he or Roxas was away, since she mostly stayed here and insisted on keeping everything as clean as she could. Maybe it was because she had already lost so much, that she was scared of letting go what she did have. Axel ruffled her hair, which seemed to calm and remind her that everything was going to be okay for another day.

Axel then reached over and playfully ruffled Roxas's hair, making the already spiked mess of hair on his head even more ruffled than usual. Roxas just smiled and swatted his hand away just as playfully. Axel knew though that he wouldn't have traded anything for his two friends here. They'd all lost so much, including their friends and families. What they could still hold onto was absolutely precious, and Axel knew he never wanted to lose these two.

"All right," he laughed, prying Xion off his chest. "all right. I didn't disappear into thin air. Look, the old couple who owns the Blacksmith shop sent us some more food today, and Olette baked some cookies she insisted on giving me, which is in that package." As he pointed out the packages however, Roxas picked up the third one.

"What's this one?" he asked, his brows knitting together

"I had some extra munny," Axel replied almost sheepishly. "So I picked something else up. It is almost Christmas you know."

"Axel," Xion gasped, looking happy but also like she wanted to scold him. "I told you not to waste munny on things we don't need! We didn't need presents!"

"I know," Axel laughed. "Just thought it would be a nice change. Open it up."

Roxas and Xion gave Axel a hard glare that told him they weren't happy with him spending his munny on trinkets. Not that they had much say in it. They still knew that Axel had always been like a big brother to them after they'd become Nobodies. He was their best friend, and he'd always been the one to try and make them smile. As much as they loved him for that, they knew that times were tough, especially on people like them, and it wasn't a good idea to do things like this.

They both grabbed the small box and ripped the brown paper off of it, pulling off the lid. Inside the box were three small silver chains with small crowns on them. Slowly Xion picked them up out of the box as she and Roxas looked at them. It wasn't anything fancy, certainly nothing like the jewelry that Xion had once had before all of this had happened, but her anger had been replaced by tearful gratitude at the pretty little pieces.

Neither of the younger Nobodies missed the significance of three of them in there. It was as plain as day that it was for all three of them, matching pieces that showed their close bond. Xion smiled as she reached up on her tip toes and slid one over Axel's head, then slid the second over Roxas's head. The third she let fall onto her own chest. All three of them smiled as they placed their hands on it, and Axel chuckled.

"I know it sounds cheesy," he said. "but whenever we have these on, we'll always remember that we're best friends. No matter what happens."

"Yeah," Roxas agreed, a huge smile plastered on his face. "Best friends forever!"

"Thank you Axel," Xion cried, tackling him into yet another hug. He laughed.

"Are you going to stop hugging me?" he asked. "Or are you hitting on me now. Come on you two, lets go get something to eat."

The two younger Nobodies grabbed the remaining packages and ran off smiling down the hallway, their necklaces clanking gently against their chests as they ran. Axel unzipped just the top of the zipper enough to drop it into his cloak, then zipped it back up, following them into their main room, where a fire was still merrily blazing and Xion and Roxas were already grabbing everything to cook their meal for the night.

It had been a long time since Axel had last smiled like this for so long.

* * *

 **There's the end of the first chapter. The whole story won't be so easy or happy as this one, and there will come a point where destiny will separate our three friends. What happens after that will start moving the story in the right direction, as well as reveal what's really going on in "Disney Kingdom".**

* * *

 **If you enjoyed the story so far, feel free to give it a review and tell me what you think I need to improve on, or how you liked it. Constructive criticism is always welcome, as always. Thanks for reading this story.**


	2. Silence

**Here we go with chapter two. In this chapter we'll begin to hint at some bigger plans that are going on, and we'll have our three friends drift away from each other because of plots. Again, this is an AU, and its not meant to be a completely happy story. However eventually Axel will meet his friends again, some new ones, and some old ones. Either way, it's going to be a fun ride.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Silence

* * *

The next day, before Axel went to work, he, Xion and Roxas went out and gathered as much wood as they could carry for Olette and the others, considering they couldn't really venture out to get it themselves. Axel's weapons were chakrams, which were wheel like weapons surrounded on all sides with blades and red, with only a black cross shaped handle in the very center of them. Since he could control them with his powers, he often set them on fire or could call them back to his hands no matter what the distance he threw them.

Xion and Roxas though had much more interesting weapons by far. They both carried Keyblades, Xion's being a simpler thing that was silver with a gold handle that appeared to be a sword that wasn't sharp and looked like a key. Roxas on the other hand carried two of them, one being silver and the other being blue. They were both very ornate weapons, far more so than Xion's weapons. Either way though, it was surprising.

Keyblades were very sacred in this kingdom. Very few people could use these strange blades, which were said to be able to unlock any lock and were said to have been used in countless battles when the kingdom was young. The Keyblades were said to bring peace whenever they appeared, though to most people they were hardly more than legends. The fact that these two Nobodies could summon such precious blades was strange to say the least.

Axel had never really believed in ghost stories or legends before. Even as a kid he'd been far too close minded to believe things he couldn't see. He'd always talked about living to be remembered, and always wanted to make sure that people remembered him for who he was so he could become immortal in the minds of others. Even so, he'd never believed in fairy tales. When the world as he'd known it ended though, and this darker version had taken its place, he'd quickly come to realize that there were many things that couldn't be explained or seen, simply felt.

Even while the three gathered up the wood that they had cut down into the right size and shape for the tiny wood burning stove and loaded them up into their arms, letting their weapons disappear, Axel felt his eyes drawn towards the two. He always made sure that they weren't looking at him though when he chanced these glances. They hated to see people looking at them, and so they rarely used their weapons where people could see them.

Axel couldn't blame them though. People absolutely hated the Nobodies. No one looked at them as people, or even helpful though many times several of the ones living here in Twilight Town had pushed the Heartless back when they couldn't. The fact that two could wield the sacred weapons that represented their kingdom was just terrible. These people would only call them thieves and try to kill them because of the weapons. Nobodies weren't people and didn't have rights, at least that's the way everyone seemed to see it.

They made their way silently to the gates of the town however, sneaking in quietly so that they didn't spook anyone in the market place. They hardly tolerated as many Nobodies around as they had, and it wouldn't be a surprise if they freaked out at the sight of all three of them. When they reached the place the others were staying, all three Nobodies pulled up their hoods and stacked the wood carefully outside. No body was home right now, all working to make ends meet. That was better for them, since Roxas and Xion didn't want them to notice them.

The three quickly went into town, knowing that with the winter setting in there were quite a few things they needed to get in order to make it through the winter just like everyone else. They were already pooling their munny together in order to make sure they had enough as it was. The market place was full of people, both the diseased and the healthy as they strove to make it to the many stalls and buy what they needed. Most people were congregated around three or four stalls, where the most popular dealers would be located. The three Nobodies however went to one that didn't have anyone there trying to buy the wares.

It was obvious why. The man behind the counter was a drunk and often considered lazy by the townspeople. He was unpopular too because he was always seeming to be willing to help the Nobodies instead of jacking up his prices. In fact, he made it cheaper for them. This made him unpopular, but as soon as the three approached the stand his face lit up and he smiled, revealing what few teeth he did have in his head.

"Ah," he said in a raspy voice that told Axel too well that he drank too much. "Axel, and your little friends too. Come to get what you can for the winter, eh?"

"That's right," Axel replied, knowing Xion and Roxas wouldn't talk for fear of getting recognized by the man. "We've got a list of things we're going to need, if you've got them."

"For you," the man replied as he held out his hand for the list. "I think I can find something."

Axel handed the man the folded up paper with the list of things that had been written Xion's tidy scrawl as soon as the man took it he unfolded it and began scanning the list and looking over the wares he had behind the counter. A look of concentration creased his face as he began to look around for them, wondering what he could find for Axel, whom the man seemed to favor. The truth why was because he'd be the same age as his son if he hadn't died to the Black Death.

They were just some essentials, some cooking pots for winter, some new dishes since the last ones were going to break soon, some toiletries so they could keep themselves clean, some new sewing materials and thread so Xion could make them some new cloaks (though Roxas enjoyed helping with that) and the supplies to clean them. It wasn't much, but they needed everything that they could get. And during the winter months was usually when their supplies ran low.

"I'll see what I can find," the man promised. "Neat writing here. One of your little friends there a girl?"

"One of them," Axel replied, knowing full well that Xion kicked him in the shin for it. The man just laughed when he noticed.

"I don't mean any harm little missy," he said. "Just asking. Now let me see what I've got back here. I could have sworn..."

The man trailed off though, his eyes darting towards the main square of the market, not too far from here. As they were watching, the crowd, made up of the normal citizens and Defense Force people alike. In the center however were people in dark blue and red uniforms that they'd never seen around here before, a heart encircled in thorns seeming to be what made up the center of their chests. These rather important looking people seemed to be preaching as they stood there, smiling to the people who were there.

As they watched however, a young Nobody was dragged into the center of the circle. Axel's eyes grew wide however as they raised some sort of strange weapon, which shot what looked like a light blue collar onto the girl's neck, making her hood fall back. She seemed to panic a bit, and she seemed to be trying to use her powers but unable to do so. Axel heard Roxas's breath hitch and Xion gasp as they pulled out some kind of sword and killed her, then continued talking.

"W-What the hell is that?" Xion asked, her voice hardly more than a whisper.

"We need to go," Roxas gasped.

Axel found himself rooted to the spot suddenly though, vague images of years ago flashing into his mind and bringing up memories better left forgotten. He'd seen these kind of people before in Radiant Gardens, and it seemed like their one mission was the get rid of the Nobodies. He'd never heard their names before, but he was sure that the people of Twilight Town were going to be more than happy to get rid of the Nobodies in their town.

"Hurry up and get out of here," the man growled. "I'll stall them as long as I can. You three get somewhere you can hide." Axel jumped as he felt Xion grab his arm and tug.

"Axel come on," she begged.

He finally broke free from his trance, just knowing that now he was Nobody, he couldn't afford to just stand here like that and let Roxas and Xion get killed because he was too slow. He turned and ran, the two younger Nobodies just leaping after him and ducking into one of the many side streets that Twilight Town kept hidden in here. The problem was, as they turned and glanced towards yet another main street in the town, they realized that the whole of Twilight Town was now crawling with these people, and they didn't exactly what to get found like this. Axel didn't know a lot about these people, but he knew they were in danger, and he wasn't going to let Roxas and Xion get hurt.

He quietly motioned for them to follow him and changed paths, making sure to check around corners for any hiding threats as he did so. He wanted to make sure that they at least made it to the forest. He doubted that the humans would follow them out there with the Heartless waiting. If they could make it out of town they could at least find some refuge for the time being. Xion and Roxas quietly made their way after them, making sure to be as quiet as possible.

Axel quickly found a familiar street, one that ran out towards the forest, going right past the small place that Hayner, Seifer and the others called home. Axel didn't hesitate to begin running that way the instant he saw none of those creeps in blue on the street. He ran out towards the final stretch of town until they reached the forest, and he'd break the gate down himself if he had to. As they drew closer though, someone leaped in their way.

It was Seifer's whole gang, along with Hayner and Pence. They looked ready to leap on them, though Olette was ducked back into their little home and peering out at them with tearful eyes. Axel skid to a stop with Roxas and Xion behind him, not entirely sure what they were going to do now. He wasn't sure why they were looking at them like that, but he didn't exactly want to find out either. They needed to get past them, but he didn't want to hurt them.

"Roxas?" Hayner asked suddenly, making all three Nobodies freeze in surpise. "Xion? You're both Nobodies?"

There was nothing else said. Slowly Axel turned to face them with wide eyes as they both removed their hoods and looked their old friends right in the eye. They both looked confused, hurt and disbelieving. Axel couldn't blame them. How had they all found out? The gasps of horror from the group behind him made him turn around in even more surprise. What was that for? Shouldn't they be glad to see their old friends. Something in the way Hayner and Seifer were snarling at them made Axel think that they weren't.

"I don't believe this," Seifer growled. "How could you betray us like this?"

"Wh-What?" Roxas asked.

"What are you talking about?" Xion asked, just as confused.

"Don't play dumb with us," Hayner snapped. "We know that you people have been planning to kill us! All the Nobodies have been planning to get rid of us! We thought we knew you better than that..."

"Now wait a moment," Axel said in alarm. "Who the hell told you that?"

"You stay out of this Axel," Seifer snapped at him. "You've got a lot of nerve showing up around here!"

Axel was just more confused than ever. Who was telling all these people all this stuff about the Nobodies wanting to kill everyone? Yes they were treated poorly, but what would they gain from killing off people around them? They'd already lived through hell, so what was the point on inflicting the same pain onto other people?

He got the feeling it was their strange organization running around in blue again, though why they were doing this, he wasn't sure. It looked like these kids believed them though, and whatever "proof" they'd showed them.

"Just admit it already," Rai demanded. "Come clean, y'know!"

"We don't want to hurt you," Pence seemed to need to add. "but we will if we have to!"

Roxas and Xion, just completely surprised, took at step back. Fuu seemed to think that this was all the proof she needed though and launched right at the two. Axel quickly jumped in front of them though and blocked the kick she'd sent flying at Xion's chest with his arm, making his own hood fall back and reveal his severe eyes. He didn't have any clue about what was going on around here, but he wasn't going to let them hurt the only two friends he had left.

Roxas and Xion turned and ran then, obviously not wanting to face their old friends and not sure what to do in the situation. The others tried to leap after them, only to have Axel's wall of fire block the entire road so they couldn't follow. They all leaped back in surprise, and he could see the fury in their eyes. They were absolutely sure now that he was trying to kill him, and they backed away nervously from the fire. As he turned to leave though, Seifer decided to challenge him.

"Get back here and fight like a man," he demanded.

Axel summoned on of his chakrams, grabbing it and throwing it right past his face, where it whizzed just between him and Fuu and striking a board leaning against a wall on the other end of the street, cleaving it right in two. They jumped as he called it back, and it arched around the entire group and slapped hard into his palm. He glared at the startled kids.

"Are you sure you want that?" he asked dangerously. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not from around here. And where I'm from, I was able to kill a man ten different ways with these weapons here by the time I was your age. Its one thing to be brave Seifer, but know your enemy before you get yourself killed next time. Got it memorized?"

His chakram disappeared, and he let the flaming barrier fall before running off down the road after Roxas and Xion. He knew he'd probably just scared the hell out of those kids, and he doubted they'd follow after him. He did feel a little bad for it, but if they were going to go around picking fights, they needed to start picking them smarter than that. In Radiant Gardens, every child had been taught how to fight. It wasn't like that here, and he was a lot better at fighting than they were.

Even so, he found his heart racing as he realized he couldn't tell what direction Roxas and Xion had run off in. He was worried. What if those goons found them first? What would happen to them? He ran after them as quickly as he could, looking for them as he ducked into side streets and dodge the sight line of anyone else he saw in town. When he finally forced himself to calm and think, only one place they could have gone came to mind.

It had to be the old Clock Tower in the middle of town. They'd always gone up there everyday and watched the sky. Axel had loved watching the sunset as a kid, but here where the hours were measured by the accuracy of clocks and the movement of the barely visible stars was time told. The sun was stuck in a perpetual state of sunset here, which meant that the sky was always at the time it had been most beautiful for Axel. Not that it mattered much to him. The sunset sky had never grown old for him, even living here for years. He loved to wake up each day and see the sun the same as it had always been here. The clock tower was one of the few places that they liked to visit.

Most people wouldn't go looking around here for a bunch of Nobodies anyway. For the general population of Twilight Town, the Clock Tower was just another feature. Tourists would find it beautiful and visit it everyday they could, but while the inhabitants of Twilight Town saw it as an amazing piece of architecture, it was one that they saw daily. It had long lost its shine for many people. And it was a central location in town, right next to the no longer running train station. It was the perfect place to disappear for a while, especially considering it was so in the middle of town.

Just as he'd expected, the plaza in front of it was empty except for two figures, Roxas and Xion. They looked shaken up, not that he could blame them. He quickly ran over to join them, pausing to catch his breath. He was surprised when nothing was said for a long moment. He stood to his full height and looked at them carefully, but they continued to look away from them.

"Are you two okay?" he ventured.

"No Axel," Xion said in a strange voice. "We're not."

"Look," he sighed. "I'm sorry about your friends. But we need to-"

"And just who told them?" Roxas demanded, whirling around and snarling at Axel angrily. "Huh? How did they know?" Axel blinked.

"Are you saying that I told them?" he asked, a dangerous edge entering his voice. "I didn't say anything. I know you said you didn't want them to know."

"You were the only one who did know," Xion cried, turning around and slapping Axel hard across the face.

He took a step back, absolutely stunned and laying his hand on the stinging wound. Both Roxas and Xion seemed way too angry to care at the moment. He looked up in surprise, seeing that Xion now had tears running down her face and Roxas looked ready to add yet another wound on top of that one and punch Axel too. He just blinked at the two, absolutely floored. What was going on today? Who was spreading all these lies around? He knew they were just scared and upset, and it was logical that they assumed he'd said something. Who else would know? Even so, it still hurt on a far different level, just knowing that they didn't trust him when he said he'd said nothing.

"We trusted you with that secret," she cried. "We let you know everything! How could you have told them?"

"I-I didn't," he tried again, too surprised to think of anything else.

"Oh yeah?" Roxas countered angrily. "You saw them yesterday right? Then all these people around town started showing up... We saw the way you acted Axel. You know who those people are!"

"Now you're saying that I had something to do with them?" Axel said, feeling his temper rising again. "Are you calling me a murderer?"

"I don't know what you are anymore Axel," Roxas cried. "I never knew what you were! And with everything going on I've finally seen something I should have seen a long time ago!"

"Oh and what's that?" Axel snapped.

"You shouldn't have ever come here!"

The words hung in the air for a long moment. Xion wasn't saying anything to try and break up the conversation, in fact she was glaring at Axel like Roxas was. She obviously agreed with this statement. Axel was too angry right now to care that they might have attracted the attention of any of those strangers running around in blue, or really anyone. He just glared back down at Roxas, as if daring him to make a move. The stinging on his cheek was now ignored as he waited for Roxas to do something, anything.

Roxas took off the necklace Axel had given him yesterday, ripping it over his head and throwing it down with a clank. Xion seemed to think this was a fine idea and did the same, dropping hers with a clear indication of her anger. Axel said nothing, just continued to glare at them challengingly as the both turned and walked away from him. He couldn't think of anything to do but watch them walk away silently. Somehow the anger that hung between them in the air was far worse than the words that had already been spoken.

He didn't move until they were long gone from his sight, and only then did he reach up and touch the stinging mark on his face. As he did so, he winced and sighed, just feeling foolish now. He'd always been a hothead, and it wasn't fair for him to just blow up like that at them. He hadn't said a word, but they were going to think he had just because he was the only one who had known. Or so they had thought. Something about this didn't feel right. What was really going on here?

He looked down at his feet, where their necklaces laid discarded. He supposed he should try and find them and return them to them. Those kids were bound to get themselves into trouble without him, they always did. Axel had always been one to have a quickly burning temper, though it was also just as easy to calm. He knew that when Xion and Roxas finally had some time to calm down and think, they'd probably realize how foolish they had been. It was best he found them before then and explained what he knew, as well as apologized.

"Over there!"

Axel heard the words and tensed expectantly, knowing that he'd been standing there for far too long as it was. It would only be a matter of time before someone found him. Before he had a chance to turn around however, he heard a shot, and then something slammed into his neck, throwing him backwards onto the ground.

He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, instinctively trying to summon the fires he always controlled to create a barrier until he was ready to get back up. The instant nothing happened was the instant he realized the trouble he was in.

He wasn't about to give up though. Axel knew he had to find Roxas and Xion before something happened to them, and he wasn't one to go down easily. He never had been. Radiant Gardens had been one of the first towns in the kingdom to have been struck by the Black Death, and to protect themselves, they'd armed and taught everyone how to fight, including children. Even if Axel couldn't summon his weapons, he wasn't exactly helpless. He laid there for a long minute, forcing himself to catch his breath as he looked up and saw a man and a woman from the market earlier walking over and looking down at him with smirks on their faces.

"It was a good idea to check here," the woman said. "Isn't he the one that was hanging around with those two Keyblade users?" The fact that they knew this made Axel's scalp prickle.

"I think you're right," the man replied. "I've heard they escape capture twice already today. Maybe we should bring him back with us. He might be rather useful in getting those two to cooperate. We need those two on our side for our plan to work."

Axel had heard all that he needed to hear. Just because he couldn't use his powers didn't mean that he couldn't fight. They were obviously not wanting to kill him and had their guard down and their strange weapons lowered. They didn't want to injure him since apparently he was useful to them for something. He was going to make them regret not knocking him out.

From what he'd gathered though, these people were the ones who'd told everyone those lies about the Nobodies, though he wasn't sure why they wanted to kill them. They were also the ones who had told everyone about Roxas and Xion, though again, he had no idea how they'd found out about that. He supposed someone in town could have recognized them and tipped them off. Either way, he knew his friends were in danger and he couldn't just lay here.

Axel snapped his arm up and struck the woman's chin, sending her staggering backwards. Her surprised partner tried to hit the Nobody in the face with the butt of his gun, farther proving to Axel that they didn't want to hurt him and he needed to get away from them. As the woman staggered back she reached for an intercom in her ear, spitting out blood from her mouth where he'd already injured her. Axel leaped up and punched the man in the face, bringing his knee up to his chest as well. As soon as the man dropped he turned and ran.

"We've got a fighter," he heard the woman call into her intercom as he ran away. "Yeah, the red haired one that was with the Keyblade masters. Don't kill him!"

He didn't hear anything else though as he leaped down a side alleyway, intent on escaping from these people. He reached up, hoping he could pull the collar off as he ran, but got a nasty shock from it, making him stumble and wince. It didn't look like Nobodies could pull these things off, which still put him at a distinct disadvantage. As he rounded the corner though he found a group of four men in blue, jumping up in surprise to see him.

They instantly ran to try and tackle him, but he was too nimble for them. He quickly jumped out of the way with soft, dance like steps, and then he slammed his palm into the chin of a man who had ventured too close for his own good. As soon as he fell the others leaped back in surprise, obviously realizing that he wasn't the normal kind of Nobody they were used to encountering.

"This guy's got to be from one of the Three War Cities," one of the men cried as he backed up nervously, watching another one of his comrades get a kick to the groin.

Axel knew what that term meant. It referred to three areas of the kingdom that had become a terrible war zone during the first attacks of the Heartless and the Black Death. Those cities had trained everyone able to hold a weapon to fight. Those three areas were Radiant Gardens, tiny islands off the coast called Destiny Islands, and another town to the north called Traverse Town. Those three areas had produced some of the most powerful warriors in the kingdom already, whether they were human, other creatures or Nobodies.

One of the men aimed a punch at his face, intent on hitting the still stinging wound that Xion had given him earlier. Axel had expected they'd see this though and look to strike at his injury and make him falter. He ducked under the punch and slammed both palms into the man's shoulder, getting a sickening pop and a scream from him since Axel had popped his shoulder completely out of place. Another man kicked Axel hard in the side, knocking him over.

The other three leaped onto him grabbing his arms and wrists and twisting them painfully behind his back and making him wince. That didn't stop him from trying to struggle away though as they hauled him to his feet, and even these three men appeared to be having trouble subduing the thin Nobody. More of the people in blue appeared though, aiming their guns at him. Even Axel knew it was over then and stopped struggling. They didn't want to kill him, but since he'd showed them that he was definitely capable of fighting they were willing to shoot him if it meant subduing him. Right now it would be better for him to play it safe, though he still glared at them.

The woman from earlier stepped forward and shoved the barrel of her gun under his chin, pushing his chin up with it and glaring at him. There was no doubt in Axel's mind that she wished she could blow his head off right then and there, but she didn't dare. Not while he was apparently still useful to him. He clinched his fists and glared right back at her, obviously not happy with his situation. He heard a click and looked towards the sound.

It was another man with a camera, and that only made Axel snarl more. Of course they'd taken a picture of this scene right here. Why not? They wanted to catch Roxas and Xion, and once those two figured out what was really going on, they were going to be really worried about him, especially because they knew he'd still be following them under normal circumstances. If they wanted to catch those two without hurting them, they needed to prove to them that they weren't all just talk, and showing them a picture of the danger he was in was certainly one way to do that.

It didn't mean that Axel was going to just give up though. Some times it was skill that got you through things, and other times it was luck. Axel had taught Xion and Roxas how to use their own keyblades, so he was pretty sure they were going to be okay in that aspect. He knew though that they would probably buckle if they saw that picture unless something else happened. And that meant that he needed to find a way to escape before then. That though was going to require a lot of luck.

He noticed them unfolding what looked like a black body bag. Why on earth not? They couldn't make themselves look even more suspicious when they were killing all of the other Nobodies to drag a living one out of here. They needed to make it look as normal as possible. They were obviously part of something much bigger than they were originally letting on, but they couldn't let the people see that yet. They needed it be as normal as possible. The pressure against his chin increased though and his glare returned to the woman in front of him.

"You've caused us a lot of trouble mister," she growled. "You're lucky we need you or you'd be dead right now." She then looked towards another member of the team pointing his gun at Axel's chest. "How is the extermination coming?"

"We're estimated to be about seventy percent done with Twilight Town," the man replied. The woman smirked.

"Good," she said. "We can't have those Nobodies messing up our plans. Still, some of them could prove useful. Imagine one with fighting capabilities like this one on our side."

"Ma'am," another man said, indicating to Axel that she was a higher ranked officer. "Some of the locals appear to be growing suspicious. What'll we do?" She let out a tsk between her teeth.

"That's what happens when a town's so tightly knit like this," she said. "All right. We've wasted enough time. Bag him up."

Axel was left there as she stepped back, trying to make sense of everything that was going on and everything that had been said. What were these people planning, and why were the Nobodies such a threat to them? Why did they want Roxas and Xion? And what exactly had she been talking about when she'd referred to him? Were they looking for Nobodies to fuel their mission, especially powerful ones or those who truly knew how to fight?

He didn't have long to wander though because one of the men brought his gun back and hit him hard on the side of the head. Axel yelped, but when his legs buckled the men let go of him and let him topple down onto the floor. He just laid there a few moments as his vision began to black, seeing a line of red running down the side of his face now. He almost found himself smiling a little at the completely absurd situation he found himself in.

 _Sorry guys,_ he thought as he began to black out. _Looks like I'm the one who's in trouble now._

* * *

 **There's the end of chapter two. The next chapter will be introducing yet another character into the story that will make things more interesting. I was thinking of pairing them, but it certainly wouldn't be the main focus of the story if they were paired. Most of the story is going to focus on the war itself that is already beginning to make itself prevalent. We'll soon get to learn more about the Nobodies and everything else that's going on, as well as meet some familiar faces (from Disney, Final Fantasy, and Kingdom Hearts only Characters).**

* * *

 **Anyway, I hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. It's definitely a lot of fun to write. As always, feel free to leave a comment below.**


	3. Chance

**Here we go with chapter three. In this chapter we'll be meeting another character and begin to learn what the king and his followers really think of what's going on with the Nobodies, and what they're doing to try and help. We'll also start learning more about the Nobodies themselves and what people are starting to figure out about the "Black Death" and what's going on around everywhere else.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Chance

* * *

Axel awoke with a splitting headache and aching body. It was obvious though that these people had taken him onto some kind of ship. He could feel the thrum of mechanics beneath him and the thrust of turbulence against the hull. Too bad he'd never really paid attention to these kinds of lessons very well. The information could have been useful.

He couldn't help but check to see if his necklace was still there. It was, and the silver clanked just slightly when he laid his hand on it, almost mournfully. He was glad it was still there though, letting him know that he hadn't lost it. It was more than just a reminder of his two friends and their unknown fates, but also a promise that he was going to get out of here for them.

He noticed quickly that his right wrist was chained with what looked to be the same substance as the strange collar on his neck, and when he followed it up with his eyes, he found he was chained to another person. He didn't dare touch it though, knowing it would probably give him and the person he was chained to a nasty shock. Best not to make them angry.

Said person was in fact another Nobody, and a woman. She was just watching him for a moment, giving them both a chance to take in each other's appearances. She was about average height he though, and around his age. She had a thin body and small chest, but she had a nice hour glass figure which made her instantly seem to stand out.

Her eyes were cyan, and seemed to be boring into him as she watched him. Her hair on the other hand was blonde and slicked back over her head, around chin length, with two antenna like strands hanging over her head as well. Seeing him looking at her, she smirked and giggled.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty," she said. "Have a nice nap?" Axel just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it was lovely," he said. "Mind telling me what happened since they knocked me out?"

"Ooh," she teased with another giggle. "straight to the point, and rather sassy. I like that. Well, I'm not sure what's been going on. I've been here about a week. But a couple of hours ago they brought you in here after landing in Twilight Town and chained you to me. I think we should be passing over Disney Castle right about now. Looks like they were looking for someone though and couldn't find them. Is that why they need you?" Axel sighed.

"Well that's some good news at least," he said, relieved to hear that Roxas and Xion had so far evaded capture. "Yeah, they were trying to catch some friends of mine which apparently they want for their...odd weapons. So, why are you here."

"Its a ship full of men," she replied with a shrug, though her eyes flashed dangerously. Axel caught on quickly enough.

"That's disgusting."

Axel could tell though that this woman wasn't the kind who was going to break easily. She'd obviously seen quite a lot of things in her life time, things she'd rather forget, and even if these men were taking advantage of her weakened state, he could see that she was plotting ways to get them back. She, like Axel, wasn't one to just give up and was going to find a way to keep fighting.

She was an empowered young woman, and he could tell, even with them both sitting here in this cell with no visible doors and only a grate for ventilation above their heads, she was already planning ways of escaping. Certainly alone she hadn't found a way yet, but together the two of them might find a way to get out. There was just breaching that subject that would be a problem.

"You don't seem too bothered by it," he noted aloud. She shrugged.

"I'll get them back when I get out," she replied. "Besides, I know there's got to be a way out. They didn't teach me to be weak in Traverse Town." Axel smirked a little. She seemed to be testing him as much as he was testing her, evident by the way she was meeting his gaze now.

"Ah," he said. "So you're a War Titan too. I was raised in Radiant Gardens."

The woman smirked as she met his gaze as well. War Titan was a term used to describe people who had come from the Three War Cities of the kingdom. They were known for being good fighters and the kind of people who never backed down. It was evident to both of them that the other was telling the truth about claiming to be one. You could see it in the way they acted.

"I see," she said. "That's why you're so calm about all of this. Well then, maybe its time we got properly acquainted. My name's Larxene."

"Axel," the red headed Nobody replied.

"So," Larxene said with a slight giggle. "since you've been such a sweetheart so far, I guess I tell you what I know."

"And in exchange?" Axel asked, raising his brow. She wagged a finger at him and giggled.

"Now now," she said. "We'll be getting to that. It'll help you out too. Its just getting out of here. The information's probably going to interest you, though whether or not you decide to get more involved with it, that's your problem."

"Its your problem too until we get these cuffs off," he pointed out, holding up his wrist. She giggled again.

"Nothing slips past you does it?" she asked. "I have to admit that you interest me quite a bit Axel. But anyway, I've got some things you might find interesting."

"Let's hear them then."

Larxene leaned closer to his face, making hers get closer to his and obviously testing him for something again. He didn't lean his own face back from hers, knowing he needed to stand his ground around a woman like this, but it still made him feel a little unnerved. He wasn't sure if it was his natural heat making his face warm, or if he was blushing a little. She was a very beautiful woman, and he'd never really been so close to one his own age, not after everything that had happened.

She seemed to find whatever she saw there funny and giggled again, hooking her hand under his chin teasingly. He was getting the feeling that she liked to toy with people, though something in her eyes told him that there was something else there. He decided to humor her and gave her his own little teasing smile.

"Is that curiosity I see?" he asked.

"It is," she admitted, then finally pulled away. "Well then, enough of that for now. I suppose you're wondering why these people were attacking the Nobodies only? Well when they took me out of here for a while I noticed they're gathering up the Heartless."

"Gathering them up?" Axel asked. "Why?"

"Don't know," Larxene replied. "Maybe because those rumors about chemical warfare were true?"

"So if the Heartless were made to spread the disease," Axel pieced together. "and the Nobodies were a variant the creator didn't expect, people with the ability to fight the Heartless without dying. That's why we were left alone for so long too. With the way people have been treating the Nobodies, they didn't expect them to keep defending those same people."

"Good boy," Larxene said. "You catch on fast. That's what I was thinking at least. I think they were probably studying the Nobodies too, but they got too dangerous. Have you heard the rumors? That Nobodies have been having children? And not just any children, but more like us."

"No I hadn't heard that," Axel said with a slight frown.

"You get what that means, don't you?" Larxene asked. "The Black Death didn't just mutate people to create the perfect disease they wanted, probably to take over the kingdom, but created new people. From every race and kind of person a new breed and race was born. That would be the Nobodies, who have evolved not only to survive the disease, but fight it. That's what makes us so dangerous."

Axel had to think about that a moment. Just the implications of what that could mean was honestly quite staggering. Nobodies didn't have to suffer through this disease, but could be born, with the same kinds of powers? That did in fact mean that they were their own race, a breed all to themselves. They were mutated from this disease that had been effecting so many people, and no one had really even realized that new life had been born from that death.

They were generation one, but a new one could rise after them with no problem. A new race of people with strange powers and abilities far beyond even the realm of magic. People could honestly be scared, and think that people who came from these people could become evil and have the power to do what they chose with it. But it also meant that they could interbreed within other populations, eventually killing the effectiveness of the strain all together.

So what had been done about it? Genocide.

"If the king know about it," Axel said suddenly. "he's not going to be happy about this massive genocide."

"Probably not," Larxene agreed. "he always was talking about equality for all of the races. I suppose he'll be angry when he finds out, if he hasn't already."

"Still doesn't explain why they're wanting Nobodies alive," he replied. "I know that they're keeping those like us who they deem 'useful', but I heard them talking about using powerful Nobodies like us to fight for them. They're thinking on using it."

"They don't see us as people," Larxene explained with a low growl entering her voice. "To them, we're just things that were created by their disease, so they think they can own us. I'll be sure to correct that mistake the first chance I get."

A silence seemed to fall between them as they sat there for a long minute, both preoccupied with their own thoughts. Apparently Larxene was still trying to come up with plans on how to get back at those men, though Axel wasn't sure what she was planning with that smirk. Axel on the other hand couldn't help but worry about Roxas and Xion. Had they seen that picture? Were they worried about him? What were they going to try and do to help him?

Their thoughts were interrupted though by a large boom and the whole ship shaking badly. It threw them so badly that Larxene ended up on top of Axel when the ship began to settle again, though neither was thinking about the compromising position at the moment. Both had their eyes wide in surprise as they heard a siren begin to go off, and another large bump shook the ship. Larxene quickly scrambled off of Axel and onto her feet, and Axel was soon standing as well.

"You said we were over Disney Castle right?" he asked. "So was that an Anti-Aircraft gun?"

"I think someone's boarding us too," Larxene said with a nod.

"I guess the king's found out after all," Axel said with a slight grimace as he rubbed his now bruising cheek.

"Yeah," she replied. "but I don't want to be in this thing if it gets shot down. Our best bet would probably be to try and figure out where they're boarding, and see if they'll be willing to take us down. If not, we'll stow away in there. I'm not one to trust easily, but I think I'd rather take my chances down there then up here."

"Right," Axel agreed as the ship rocked dangerously again. "So, any ideas?" Larxene looked up to the grate above their heads and smirked.

"How good is your balance?" she asked.

Axel rolled his eyes and knelt down, letting her step up onto his shoulders. He grabbed the back of her shins to brace against her weight as she continued to hold onto his shoulders as the ship rocked again. When that calmed he slowly stood so she could just reach the vent above their heads. Luckily the chain between their wrists was long enough to allow for some maneuverability away from each other. Using the silver diamond like piece on the front of her cloak, she began to work away at the large screws holding the bolts in place.

"This is really cliché you know," Axel called up to her.

"Better cliché than stuck here," she replied.

"True enough."

The ship rocked again, making their already unstable tower of people even more unstable. Axel managed to keep his footing and Larxene managed to not fall of his shoulders. After a few more minutes she dropped the grate in front of them with a clang and hauled herself up into the grate. She then turned and offered Axel one of her hands, using the other to brace herself against his weight. He leaped up and grabbed it, and she managed to lift him high enough that he could grab the edge of the vent himself and pull himself up into after her. She just smiled coyly again and motioned for him to follow her as she began to edge her way as quietly as she could through the vent. He just rolled his eyes, knowing there was no way he couldn't follow her chained to her like this but silently made his way after her.

As they continued to pass through the vents though, grates opening up in the duct work beneath them though, they quickly caught sight of the blue clad members of the strange group that had captured them in the first place, and people in the same golden and silver uniforms that belonged to the royal guard of the King. All of the members in blue were human, but various humanoid animal like creatures and such were running around in the many rooms below them.

Magic and various weapons were flying through the air as the people below fought for control of the vessel. Heartless had been released on the ship as well, whether by accident or not, and they were being destroyed as fast as the people could manage to do so. Larxene and Axel carefully kept inching forward, though she did pause a moment and look back.

"I need to find a room I recognize," she whispered. "Then I can start leading us out. Hopefully those guys down there won't see us as a threat."

"At this point," Axel whispered back. "I'm just hoping we don't fall through this thing. There's hardly enough room for us to crawl."

Farther conversation was cut off though as the battle seemed to die down below them. They didn't want to talk and give away their position right above their heads, and they didn't dare move for fear that they'd realize they were here as well. The commanding officer, one of the few women on the ship and the one who had captured Axel, was standing in the room, still nursing her wounds from him. Another couple of men ran in the room though, gasping for breath.

"Ma'am," one of them gasped. "The prisoners escaped!"

"What?" she gasped. "Where are they?"

"They appeared to have gone into the vent system above us," the man replied. "Though we have no idea how long they've been in them."

"So we don't know where they are," the woman said, sounding worried about the situation.

"Is that bad ma'am?" the other man asked.

"There is a battle waging," the woman said testily. "and our prisoners are running around on the ship, possibly in the middle of it. The woman isn't nearly as important, but if anything happens to that man we'll be in big trouble. We need him alive."

"Should we find them then?" the first man asked.

"Use your brain for once," the woman snapped. "Even if that were as easy as it sounded, we're not dealing with normal Nobodies. Even without their powers, these two are perfectly capable of killing people. We're dealing with War Titans here. The man's already killed two of our officers when we were trying to capture him in the first place."

This seemed to make Larxene smirk as she patted Axel on the shoulder as if approvingly. Axel didn't reply either way, and just continued to watch the three through the small window in the grate that they could see through. At the time, he'd only been wanting to escape, so if he'd killed anyone it had been on accident. He supposed he should have suspected they'd figure out they were gone quickly enough, but he wasn't sure what they were going to do now. How could they manage to get past these people without being noticed?

The door to the room was thrust open just out of his sight, and they couldn't tell exactly what was going on except for the fact that the woman and her two goons gasped and pulled out weapons, only for two men around Axel's age to rush in with their swords and kill them. He used the term "sword" loosely, because one carried a claymore the size of his body, and the other carried a blade that appeared to have part of a gun attached to the end.

The two paused in the room, and Axel got a good look at them. The one with the claymore was well muscled and had blonde hair spiked above his head. His eyes were a bright sky blue, but something about the way he almost seemed to peer over the high collar of his shirt made him seem far more mysterious than he had first thought. The other was just shorter than him and had paler skin. He also had longer brown hair and dark brown eyes, though a long scar crossed over the bridge of his nose from right to left. The two seemed to give the room a quick glance around, though they also looked rather unnerved. To Axel's surprise though, Larxene pushed past them and looked down with a bit of a smile on her face.

"Cloud," she called. "Leon. Haven't seen you two in a while, not since Traverse Town." The two looked up in surprise at the voice they obviously recognized.

"Larxene?" the darker head one asked.

"Yep," she called back. "Give me a second."

Larxene raised her leg and gave the grate a powerful kick. The metal was already weak from the ship's beating early, so it quickly crashed into the ground, making Cloud and Leon jump back from it in surprise. Larxene jumped down the hole, making Axel jump down with her rather than injuring both of them because he didn't want to follow her. It seemed like she knew and rather trusted the two of them, so he wasn't that worried about it. Even so, when he stood and scratched the back of his head with a sigh, he found the other two blinking at him in surprise.

"Heya boys," she called teasingly. "How have things been with you?"

"You're a Nobody now?" the lighter headed one asked her. She winked.

"I have been for a while now," she replied. "but with everything going on, they decided to apparently catch me. Oh, right. This is Axel. He's apparently useful to them somehow. They're trying to catch someone he knows. Axel, this is Cloud," she motioned to the lighter headed one. "and Leon. Say hi?" Axel just smirked and waved with his other hand.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said. "Can't help but wonder what you two are doing here. You're not in either uniform we've seen."

"Its because we're not with either group," Cloud answered with no hesitation. "We're kind of just fighting for ourselves."

"After the New Order started killing the Nobodies," Leon farther elaborated. "we found out the king was trying to save as many as he could. He's taking the ones that they find to a safe place until all of this dies down. We decided to help him do that. We're looking for some friends of ours too. They probably came looking for us. We didn't come from Disney Kingdom after all, but Fantasy Kingdom, which is to the north. We got stranded here after the fighting started."

"So King Mickey's trying to save the Nobodies from extinction?" Larxene asked.

"There aren't many left to save," Cloud explained. "Which is why you two are going there, even if that means I have to drag you there." Cloud gave Larxene a look that clearly told Axel that he knew she would probably refuse.

"Is that a challenge boy?" she asked teasingly.

"It is the safest place for you to go right now," Leon explained. "And no one but the king and any people he trusts knows where this place is. We don't even know where it is."

"So you're saying you want me to hide?" Larxene asked, a dangerous note entering her voice.

"I'm saying we just found you," Cloud countered, stepping closer to her. "and we know you're alive now. So we'd prefer it if you stayed that way."

"It is the best bet you have at finding your friends too I'd bet," Leon said, clearly looking at Axel. Larxene paused, looking between the two men and then sighing and throwing her hands up as if she had given up.

"Fine," she said. "Fine whatever. I'll go hide. Besides, I'm stuck with this guy until we can get these things off. And I'm guessing there's some powerful magic on this."

She shook the chain in their faces, farther emphasizing the fact that she and Axel were now stuck together. The two men looked down at it but shrugged, unsure what to tell her. Axel just watched her throw her hands up again and mutter something about useless men. When she looked up again though, the smile on her face when she looked at the two told him that she'd known these two for quite some time, and they were good friends.

"Well we won't get anywhere waiting here," she said. "Let's go."

"Stay behind us," Leon told her.

"Oh I think we can handle ourselves," Larxene said with a smirk. Leon raised her brow, to which she just kind of motioned to Axel. "Don't worry about him. If he can handle Radiant Gardens, he can handle this."

There seemed to be a new way that the two men looked at him at this statement, but they still didn't exactly look convinced. They were probably worried how Axel and Larxene would effect each other on the battlefield if they had to start fighting. Either way, the two men nodded and motioned for the two Nobodies to follow them. The two silently tailed them as they left the room and made their way slowly out into the hallway in front of them.

The two men obviously knew which way the ship they were looking for was located, so when they turned left and began rushing down a long and already decimated hallway the two Nobodies just ran to keep up with them. As soon as the various people in silver and gold saw the two Nobodies they almost seemed to grow angrier than ever and began pushing back against the foes that were in this hallway harder. As they were running down the hallway however a duck like mage came running in the hallway, screaming in a voice that was hard to make out words in.

"Heartless," he cried in warning.

The two Nobodies skid to a stop in unison. Axel had fought plenty of Heartless to protect people, even Seifer once, though his hood had never fallen then. He'd seen the weapons he was carrying, and after he'd thrown it at the kid's face he didn't doubt that he knew who it had been now.

Axel didn't have his weapons now, but he and Larxene were both ready to fight these things to protect these people. He never would have told Larxene this realization though. He could tell that she didn't like to admit to helping people. She had a good heart, but a rough one.

Larxene looked at him and lifted her left wrist, which was chained to Axel's right. He smirked as he raised his as well. The two of them leaped into the first Heartless to have reached them, a tall creature that was black with what appeared to be a helmet and purple swirls running through it. They caught it between the chain on their wrists, slamming it down to the ground. Axel punched another that had tried to leap on them when they'd done this, sending it tumbling back and confusing the line of Heartless that had been following it. Larxene gave the one that was laying on the ground a swift kick to the neck. A loud snap announced its death.

Everyone else in the hallway seemed to wake up suddenly and began an attack of their own. Magic and weapons were flying everywhere now as the Heartless surged forward again, the very venom that spread the disease coursing through their claws and fangs. They were all mindlessly attacking, trying to inject the virus in anyway they could. As one leaped for the duck mage from before who was standing behind Axel at the moment, the fire using Nobody stepped its way.

The creature couldn't differentiate between the Nobody and the creature behind it though, and latched itself onto his arm. Axel winced but took advantage of the fact that he was attached to his arm to slam its head against the wall, breaking its neck quickly. Axel tossed it off of his arm as Larxene reached the end of the chain but still kicked another one hard.

"Are you okay?" the mage gasped as he ran over to Axel.

Axel shook his arm, grimacing. He knew the burning pain of this disease in his veins all to well, but the dark, thorn like tendrils were already wrapping around his arm. Even without the use of his powers, the darkness that this disease had first created in him had caused this abnormal reaction, a natural defense. Those most of it was locked, he also had power over darkness that all Nobodies possessed, letting him use darkness to travel large distances, summon his weapons, and of course, make his blood into a natural repellant for the virus.

Even as he shook his arm again and the worried mage watched, a dark, sludge like substance started to fall out of his arm and onto the floor. Axel recognized it as the same gunk that was caused by the virus and was used to not only cause pain, but force the victim's entire body to change and create the true power of the Black Death. The duck mage let out a surprised gasp as Axel held up his arm to look at the wound and smiled a little.

"I've been better," he replied. "But I am a Nobody, and that means the Black Death has no effect on me."

"Exactly why someone's trying to eliminate all of us," Larxene added as she dispatched another Heartless and stepped back. This was apparently new to everyone else.

"It doesn't effect you?" Leon asked in great surprise.

"Not only that," Larxene sighed as she and Axel both kicked another Heartless and sent it flying back. "but our blood is a natural repellant to the virus. You saw what just happened with Axel and that bite. Its completely harmless to us, even with our powers sealed."

Farther conversation was cut off though as the Heartless began swarming forward again, making no distinction between the Nobodies or those not already infected, the uniforms that were being worn, or whether or not the people they were trying to pass the disease to were already fallen or not. They were mindless, attacking even each other if it was the only thing that they could reach. These were the kind of attacks Axel had seen countless times, even before he'd become infected.

It was the same kind of mindless mobs as always, the kind that had always managed to infect people, no matter how careful they were. It was in a battle like this with his best friend Isa that Axel had first gotten infected in the first place. They'd both been thirteen at the time, and the town had separated from his friend the instant they found out, though Isa had tried to hide it. It was far better for both of them, since everyone assumed he'd become a Heartless anyway. He still couldn't help but wonder about the boy every now and then though.

This tactic was one he had seen for a long time though. People were getting bit and scratched left and right, falling down hard and screaming from the all too familiar agony that the two Nobodies knew were coursing through their veins right now. They couldn't help but shudder a little at the sound. Though they no longer felt that kind of pain from the disease, they knew what it was like, and they wouldn't have made anyone suffer through that.

Someone was calling for everyone to fall back though, and before Axel or Larxene could say anything against it, Leon had grabbed Larxene and dragged her back, successfully getting Axel to nearly fall and being forced to follow as well. Cloud quickly grabbed Axel so he wouldn't fall and hauled him after them. Axel just sighed and let Cloud drag him off, seeing how he realized the man wasn't going to let him go and he couldn't make him at the moment. Larxene started hissing at Leon but didn't seem able to pull away either.

The duck mage and a dog like creature with a shield began calling for Leon and Cloud to follow them, motioning them into a large ship that had obviously been the one used to enter this one in the first place. The two Nobodies were dragged into the ship along with any injured and others that were now running to try and get out.

The two men dropped the two Nobodies into a couple of chairs at the side. No one seemed to say anything to them or try to move them. They let them be, which was perfectly fine with Axel. Though the looks they gave them were something new. Axel couldn't really call them pitying, but they weren't scared either. It looked like almost everyone was walking on egg shells around them, and when Larxene noticed, she raised a brow. He just shrugged.

"We're heading down below," the dog like creature told them. "We gotta take those two to see the king and queen."

"Let's get going," Leon agreed with a slight growl. "before they decide to fire at us."

The ship was quickly pulling away, leaving Axel and Larxene sitting quietly in the chairs and watching everyone around them with rather interested expressions. Axel didn't have to guess that neither he nor Larxene had ever been treated this way by people, not those infected with the disease, nor those who had never been touched by it. Axel couldn't help but sigh a little. It seemed like his luck was still holding, but Roxas and Xion wouldn't know that he wasn't in trouble anymore. And if he knew those two, they were going to worry themselves sick.

Could they be at the place where the other Nobodies had been hidden away? He doubted it, but it was the only lead he had right now. Besides, looking at the way these people were acting, he might not have a choice when it came to going to this mysterious haven for Nobodies. Then again, if those two heard about it, they might show up looking for him? Right now, it was still his best bet for finding them, because he knew these people weren't going to kill them. He didn't even know what they wanted these Keyblades for, or what this disease had been created for in the first place, if it was being used how he was thinking it was.

Axel had a lot of questions, and pretty much no answers. He leaned back in the chair though and watched out the window as the anti aircraft canons below fired another round at the ship he had just been on, making it begin to sink farther and farther towards the ground below. He'd never been to the castle before, even though it sat in the middle of the kingdom. He supposed though that there was a time for everything.

* * *

 **There was the end of chapter three. I felt like this chapter went kind of fast, but I needed to get the story to the point where we meet the rest of the organization. For quite a while, things will be kind of relaxed and far more comical than the rest of the story seems to be so far, and some other familiar characters will start to pop up. (And yes, eventually The World Ends With You will be entering this AU as well, but maybe in a way you might not have expected).**

* * *

 **However its not going to stay this way forever. Eventually the Organization is going to start having to make a choice about where the stand, while the rest of the world thinks they're a completely dead race as they find out the truth of what's really been going on. That'll be fun, don't you think?**


	4. Meetings

**Here we go with chapter four, where we'll get to meet some more familiar characters and figure out what the heck is really going on here. Things are going to get kind of crazy and rather interesting as our favorite Nobodies begin to make contact with one another and begin to talk to one another.**

* * *

 **Lets just say I intend to make sure the entire group has time for some bonding and shenanigans before I throw them out to war, which is good for character development, as well as just showing what these lovable idiots are up to. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Meetings

* * *

The ship had hardly landed before Cloud and Leon were dragged out with just about everyone else by the ground guards, who were insisting on giving everyone a checkup for injuries, as well as helping everyone who already was injured. They seemed to not notice the two silent Nobodies, who were sitting there in the back. Axel had his arms crossed and his watchful eyes on everyone else. Larxene had her legs cross and was busy apparently checking her nails for any specks of dirt. No one spoke to them, until the duck mage and his dog like friend ran up.

The duck was short, only about to Axel's kneecaps, though that couldn't say much seeing how he was a very tall human in the first place. Here in Disney Kingdom, such races like this weren't really that uncommon. The duck was white with a big orange beak and feet, and his eyes were blue. He also wore all blue clothes and carried a staff with him.

The dog like creature was mostly black with brown on his face, and he wore mostly green and yellow and carried a small round shield with a paw print on it, with various pieces of armor on his body, apparently a knight of some kind. He didn't look too incredibly bright, but he had the kind of eyes that Axel knew people would take to right away, unlike his and Larxene's which were far too hard after facing what they already had.

"You two are coming with us," the duck told them importantly. "The king and queen said that any Nobdies we found were to be taken to him right away."

"And what if I refuse?" Larxene giggled. The dog looked at the duck.

"Well," he said. "we don't want to hurtcha..." The duck on the other hand looked angry.

"You don't get to refuse," he barked.

"Easy now," Axel chuckled. "Larxene doesn't play nice. Let's all just calm down."

"Or what?" Larxene challenged.

"I will drag you there," he replied. Her eyes flashed, but she flashed him a smile too.

"Ooh," she said. "You're rather fiery, aren't you?" The fact she'd made a pun without even knowing it made him almost chuckle again. He smiled mischievously instead.

"You have no idea," he replied.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll play along."

The duck still looked angry, not that Axel could really blame him. He knew he had a personality that rubbed people the wrong way, not that he was cocky or anything, but he often came across like he was mocking people. Larxene on the other hand seemed to have no regard for the way other people felt. Either way, his friend seemed to notice and quickly looked for a way to change the subject.

"So," he said. "You're Larxene? My name's Goofy, and this here is my pal, Donald." The duck mage angrily quacked at them when Goofy pointed to him. "So, what's your name?"

"Axel," Axel replied. "Got it memorized?"

"Yup," Goofy said with a smile.

"Come on," Donald quacked angrily as he started storming out of the ship, which looked ridiculous with the way he walked. "We don't have all day! The king is waiting."

"Welp," Goofy said, turning to follow him out. "Let's go."

Larxene turned to look at Axel, rasing her brow at him. He just shrugged and motioned for her to go first, getting a cheeky smile in return. The two just silently followed after the two, quickly leaving the main group behind and going right towards the main entrance. Axel couldn't help but stare a bit. He'd never seen a building like this before, that made even the Clock Tower of Twilight Town look tiny. The ornate designs that decorated the whole building and the grounds around it were more than his eyes could take in, let alone the colors of flowers and shapes of hedges, as well as the guards and beautiful arches. He felt very small suddenly, but felt Larxene lay a hand on his arm. Whether it was for her own comfort or for his, he was grateful for it either way.

The inside was no less impressive, each wall like a work of art with every carved design or trim, flowers arranged here and there and sprawling carpets as far as the eye could see. Servants were bustling back and forth, smiling and seemingly perfectly happy to be working here. They greeted Donald and Goofy as they ran past, and often tried to stop to chat with the two Nobodies, though Donald rushed them off quickly.

Axel was glad to have an escort, apparently unwilling though it was. He knew that both he and Larxene would have gotten hopelessly lost here. Radiant Gardens had been huge as well, but that had been laid out in a predictable format, and he'd never strayed far from his home. Here however he didn't doubt that the hallways changed, hearing Donald make much the same remark as they paused at an intersection of six different hallways.

With some difficulty and a lot of walking however they finally reached their destination, which was actually the library from what he could tell. Axel wasn't entirely sure what the king and queen were doing here, except maybe sheltering from the battle? As soon as the doors were opened though, that theory was quickly dashed as he saw heavily injured people here, some in uniforms and some not, all spread across the floors. None seemed to be from the battle earlier though.

As soon as the door opened and the two Nobodies entered the room and began to look around, all noise in the room seemed to cease instantly. Axel looked up in surprise, honestly not expecting this kind of response from anyone. He was used to being ignored, not the center of attention. When he had been younger, before he'd become what he was, he'd always wanted to be in the middle of everything. He had wanted everyone to remember him.

After everything that had happened though, those childish dreams had been shattered. It didn't stop some of the habits, like his need to constantly ask people if they had things he said memorized, and it didn't stop him from doing other things like that, but he didn't want anyone to remember him anymore. In a world like this, where people like him had been treated like they were evil for so long, he would rather that Lea would be forgotten. He'd taken to using a different name, and leaving his home to cut all ties with it before ever becoming a Nobody.

That's why something like this was completely unheard of before. The most attention he'd ever gotten would be glares and fearful glances that others gave him. It made him wonder though, exactly how long all of this genocide had been going on. What would people do if they started asking the right questions? And what would people think of him? Axel wasn't even sure if he'd ever be remembered for anything, not that this bothered him much. Not anymore.

Soon though two figures made their way through the crowds, small figures shorter than even Donald. These were obviously mice like creatures, mostly black with big black eyes and brown faces. One was wearing simple traveling clothes, more like the kind you'd see people who walked the streets wearing, a male. The other was female, and she was wearing a large pink dress and a small tiara. Axel had only ever seen them in pictures before, but he knew the king and queen of Disney Kingdom when he saw them. Everyone did.

"Nobodies?" the king asked in a rather high pitched voice. "Where did you find them?"

"They were on that ship that was above us," Goofy explained. The queen gasped.

"Oh you poor dears," she said in a voice not unlike the king's. "You must have been so scared! Come now, follow me. You're safe here."

The queen walked over and reached up, grabbing the hands of both Nobodies (though Axel's was just beyond her reach and he had to bend over a bit), and turned, tugging them gently after her down the hallway. Axel and Larxene both just blinked as she insisted on leading them down the hallway like they were children. The king remained behind for just a little while to listen to Donald and Goofy's account, then left the two and hurried down the hallway after them.

The queen continued to tug them down the hallway until they reached a much smaller, office like room where it was obvious the king often spent days here doing paperwork that Axel wasn't even going to being trying to figure out all the ins and outs of. There the queen let go of their hands as the king shut the door behind them. She gave the two of them a very sad look as she looked up at the collars and chain that they were now wearing.

"Poor things," she said. "We're sorry for what's been happening to you. We wish we would have noticed something sooner."

"I have my suspicions why," the king said as he thoughtfully circled around in front of them. "but I don't know why its such a problem now. Well, either way, you'll be safe here. We've got a place for Nobodies to go, beyond the reach of anyone who'd want to hurt you. Maybe then at least we can save at least some of you. The name's Mickey, and I want you to call me that."

"And I'm Minnie," the queen added with a patient smile. "There's not need for formalities. Please feel free to call me by that name."

"My name's Axel," Axel replied, quickly picking up that they wanted to know their names and not really wanting to be rude. Larxene huffed and crossed her arms.

"Larxene," she said simply.

"Nice to meetcha," Mickey said with a smile, seeming to take no offense to Larxene's attitude. "Well then, we should try and get these off."

Axel realized he meant the collars and chains, where were obviously restricting their powers and pretty much just making life difficult. As he wondered what he was going to do about it though, the mouse raised his hand and a bright light flashed around it for just a moment. Suddenly he was holding a familiar key shaped blade, though his was the opposite colors of Xion's, which was a silver handle and gold blade. Both Larxene and Axel jumped a bit in surprise.

They hadn't been aware that the king used a keyblade, but then again, that wasn't information that needed to be passed around lightly. Just look at what was happening with Roxas and Xion. The thought of the two made Axel grow worried again, though that was soon replaced by interest as Mickey pointed his keyblade at the collar around Axel's neck. As he did, a small beam of light seemed to connect the tip of the blade to collar on his neck, and then with a click it suddenly fell off of his neck and to the floor, making him blink in surprise.

He pointed it at the collar on Larxene's neck next, then at the her wrist and finally Axel's. Soon they were both completely free from the tethers, and Axel could feel his very familiar fires starting to burn in his veins again. He rubbed his wrist as he looked up at Mickey again, who was smiling and let his Keyblade disappear into thin air. He hadn't been aware that Keyblades could do that. He'd heard the stories of course, but he'd never seen proof of their fabled ability to unlock any lock.

He'd taught Roxas and Xion how to fight with their blades, two distinct styles of fighting as well. However he was no Keyblade master, and he had no idea how to tell them how to use their strange blades. Even so, the fact that they could protect themselves now eased his mind a little bit. At least he knew they could fight. It didn't make him any less willing to find the two of them safe than before. The longer they thought he was in trouble, the more trouble they could be in.

"Thanks," Larxene said, finally breaking the silence.

"Don't mention it," Mickey replied. "I couldn't let you two wonder around here helpless, now could I?"

"Try your powers," Minnie said sweetly. "We need to see if you'll be okay to use them now."

"You don't want that," Axel said, waving a hand dismissively. "You really don't. We're in a room full of wood and paper. Things will just go up in smoke."

"Please do give it a try," Minnie insisted with a smile.

Axel sighed and looked around, seeing a stack of papers that were shredded and in a pile close to the desk. Deciding they weren't very important because they were shredded like that, Axel raised his right hand, looking at them closely. A loud snap sounded in the room as everyone was turning to see what he was looking at, and at the same instant, the papers caught fire and burned brightly, the same thorn like darkness also circling around it as he let it burn. As soon as he dropped his hand the fire stopped, leaving a pile of ash. The queen clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful," she said with a smile.

"It's good to know you can still use your powers," Mickey added, not seeming upset about the stain that would now adorn the carpet in the room. "Larxene?"

The female Nobody rolled her eyes and raised one of her hands, pointing at the pile of ash that Axel had just made. A spark arched from her finger to the pile of ash, making it jump up a bit before settling again over the carpet. At least she had decided to test her powers again for them without making an even bigger mess.

It did tell Axel though that her powers were over lightning, as his were over fire. It wasn't an uncommon ability, having those that had control over different elements and other such natural things. However there were those like Roxas and Xion (both with differing powers over light) that had strange powers, those not easily explained. And he didn't doubt there were stranger ones.

Minnie and Mickey didn't seem to take offense to the two of them, and just smiled at them patiently like they were a couple of kids who had done something to make the two proud. Except they looked more relieved than anything. Either way, Axel still wasn't exactly sure how to take it. He hadn't really had interactions with people other than Nobodies in a long while.

Axel just kind of scratched the back of his head, unsure how else to respond. Both he and Larxene just kind of stood there in a confused manner. The king and queen didn't seem to take this badly though and just continued to smile at them patiently. The king took a couple steps forward and held up his hands, taking their hands in his.

"Now don't you worry," he said. "I've already contacted the others. Someone should be coming pretty soon to take you to where the others are. You'll be safe there, all right?"

Both Nobodies just kind of nodded to him, kind of surprised at how friendly he was being towards them. Axel had been infected by the virus about ten years ago, and turned into a Nobody about six years ago. That was a long time wearing black and being hated by anyone who crossed paths with him. It was a little strange to be talking to the king of the country he lived in, let alone being spoken to in such a friendly manner. The sound of the door opening could be heard though, and both of the Nobodies looked up to see a third standing there.

He was by far one of the tallest they'd ever seen, and with wide shoulders. His skin was rather dark, and his eyes were a bright orange color. Instead of looking unnerving though, Axel just got the feeling that he was a very sad man. His hair was spiked a little but mostly laid back, and it was a dark gray color. This man looked at both of them silently as the two Nobodies stood and looked back at him. There was something about him that drew their attention.

Maybe it was the commanding air that seemed to hang around him, but the almost fear they sensed of that power. Maybe it was the sadness in his eyes, that somehow seemed deeper than any other Nobody they'd ever met. Maybe it was the pity that he was looking at the two of them with. Either way he now had their surprised, but undivided attention. He offered them a small and sad smile.

"My name is Xemnas," he introduced himself. "We'd heard Mickey had found two more Nobodies. Are you two all right?"

"Uh," Axel managed. "Yeah, been better I suppose. But also worse." Larxene just kind of nodded to this, as if she couldn't speak. Axel had never seen her so quiet.

"Xemnas," Mickey said with a smile, slipping past Axel and Larxene. "This is Axel and Larxene. They were captured in that ship that was overhead. It looks like they're doing okay, but I'm still worried."

Xemnas apparently was now as well. His body language seemed to change instantly as he looked up at the two of them. There was still something careful in it, as if he was scared they were going to spook. But he was also looking at them closely, as if they were both injured heavily and about to collapse right then and there. Axel let out a slight sigh, both amused and annoyed by this. Larxene on the other hand crossed her arms and huffed.

"We're not about to fall over," she told them. "We're both fine."

"That's not the kind of ordeal a normal Nobody could withstand," Xemnas pointed out, his eyes looking them up and down carefully.

"Yeah well neither of us are normal Nobodies," she said. "I'm from Traverse Town and he's from Radiant Gardens." Xemnas seemed to relax a little, but not completely then.

"I see," he said. "But I think we'll still have to look the two of you over for injuries later."

"Whatever," Larxene huffed. Axel rolled his eyes at her reaction.

"Still," Xemnas said uneasily. "Its not exactly how these people operate to capture two Nobodies alive. Why did they want you anyway?"

"It was a ship full of men," Larxene growled, bristling a little. Minnie looked like she was going to be sick at the thought. Axel pressed his lips into a tight line.

Everyone seemed to notice his silence, but he didn't exactly care. Since the king had a keyblade, surely it would be all right to tell him? Maybe he could find a way to help his two younger friends. Axel couldn't help but be desperately worried about them, and the measures they might take if they thought it would help him. He knew they had been angry at him before, but they were all best friends. He knew they wouldn't take his capture easily.  
All of the others in the room turned their attention to him, seeming to watch him in surprise for a long moment. When he continued to say nothing, Larxene slowly circled around him and peered into his face. Her glare didn't intimidate him, and in fact it kind of made him mad. He was already confused enough as it was. He returned it with one of her own. Neither of them moved, and even Xemnas seemed surprised at this interaction between the two.

"You never had said," she said quietly in a dangerous voice. "why they captured you. Obviously they want those two little friends of yours, but why do they want them alive either? What exactly are you hiding?"

"What does it matter to you?" he asked in a cool and just as dangerous voice.

Larxene watched him for a moment more and then giggled, turning and leaning into his side, running her fingers up his chest. It was rather seductive the way she did it, and Axel could tell that she was used to getting what she wanted when she did something like this. He rolled his eyes and turned his glare back to her with a look that clearly warned her that he was about to set her on fire if she didn't back off. She just giggled again as she stepped back and stopped tracing his chest.

"You're good," she said quietly.

"Axel," Mickey said from behind him. "What is going on? You can tell us. I can see that you're worried about your friends, and no one here wants to hurt them. So, what's going on?"

Axel turned his eyes to look at Mickey, but he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He supposed he couldn't really be mad at anyone. Larxene acted the way she did for the same reason he was one to usually get really angry for no reason. Something in her past had made her this way. Besides, he had been keeping secrets, and after how he parted with Xion and Roxas he couldn't really bring himself to be mad at anyone so soon.

"They're Nobodies," he began, unsure how else to explain. "but they're not exactly normal."

"So they're War Titans," Larxene said, raising a brow. Axel shook his head.

"They came from Twilight Town," he explained.

"Okay," Mickey said after a stretch of uneasy silence, trying to coax Axel back into talking. He could tell he didn't really want to. "so they're not War Titans. What's so strange about them then?"

"Its their weapons," he explained. "They both use slightly differing powers over light, and I suppose it fits. Those powers themselves are strange, considering we control darkness as well though."

"That is true," Xemnas noted. "it is an odd power to have. And why two of them, from the same town?"

"What weapons do they carry?" Minnie asked gently.

"Keyblades," Axel replied.

You could have heard a pen drop in the room after that. Everyone was staring at him in disbelief, as if waiting for him to say it was a joke. His eyes though were far too worried and serious to be lying. It was no wonder they were surprised though. Keyblades were supposed to be the sacred symbol of their kingdom. Why on earth would Nobodies, a new and nearly killed off race have them? And what could someone want with them? Slowly Xemnas finally seemed to move as he looked at Axel closely, something new in his eyes.

"They carry Keyblades?" he asked in surprise. "Two Nobodies?"

"Yes," Axel replied. "The girl, Xion, she carries one. The boy though, Roxas, carries two."

"When did you find out about this?" Minnie asked worriedly.

"When I was passing through Twilight Town about two years ago," Axel answered. "I found them there. I taught them how to use the blades to fight, but that's about all I could do. I'm no keyblade master."

"Its better than nothing," Mickey said comfortingly. "I'm sure they'll be fine if they know how to fight. Still though, it worries me."

He didn't have to say what worried him. What did someone want with two Keyblade wielders? It was obviously a well guarded secret as well, since Axel had been the only one here to know. So how had someone else found out and told them? It made a lot more sense to all of them why these people had wanted to capture Axel, no matter how many of them they killed off. The more helpless he was in the long run, the easier it would be to get their hands on the two Keyblade wielders.

Axel admitted silently to himself though that telling someone had lifted a weight off his chest. Even if he was going to be stuck here, as good a chance as it had for getting his friends to come find him, he was glad that Mickey knew now. He knew how important Keyblade wielders could be for the kingdom, and finding these two Nobodies would be one of the first things he did.

"We'll find them Axel," Mickey promised. "You just stay safe here, as far away from those people as possible."

"Don't you worry," Larxene teased, tracing Axel's jawline with a finger. "I'll keep him in line for you." Axel just rolled his eyes again.

"Come with me," Xemnas said quietly. He then turned and bowed his head just slightly to the king and queen. "Mickey, Minnie."

"Be careful Xemnas," Mickey warned. "There could be spies in the castle."

"We'll try and find those two," Minnie added. "Be ready to get them as soon as we do."

"I promise I will," he said quietly as he motioned for the two to follow him out of the door. Once they stepped out of it, he closed the door.

He said nothing, simply scanning the area around him for a long moment. It was obvious that he didn't want to say anything for the same fear of spies. He pulled up his hood to hide his face from view, motioning for the other two to do the same. Axel was a little surprised that Larxene didn't have any snide comments about it, but they both silently pulled up their hoods as they were told and turned to make their way through the castle grounds.

It seemed that Xemnas knew where he was going, which could only bring up the question as to how long he had been here. As they were going through the grounds they kept their heads slightly bowed and their hoods completely over their faces. Many servants looked up remorsefully as they passed. But as they came to a place where several halls joined they found a large gathering of people there, and from the sounds they were making, they weren't happy.

They apparently wanted to see the king, and the servant they were bombarding with questions could only say that she didn't know where he was. As Xemnas saw them, he quickly started shooing the two Nobodies behind them and trying to backtrack back down the hall. A woman had noticed the motion though and screamed, successfully putting the attention of the crowd on them now.

"What are those things doing here?" a man cried in outrage.

"Are you going to kill more of our children now?" a man called, holding a sobbing woman.

"Where is my baby?" the woman screamed at them. "What have you monsters done?"

Several members of the staff heard the commotion though and ran to keep the people calm as Xemnas hurried the two Nobodies who were following him off down another hallway. Neither Larxene or Axel had a complaint about this, but as they were running he couldn't help but wonder what exactly these people had been told about the Nobodies. Apparently they were killing people, and kidnapping children? That hadn't seemed to have been the case in Twilight Town. None of the people had reacted the same way.

Then again, he did remember hearing that people from the town were getting suspicious, and that they needed to work fast to get rid of all the Nobodies. So if they assumed that someone wanted them out of the way, then why didn't the stories match up? That must have been why people in Twilight Town were getting suspicious of the people attacking the Nobodies. One, they weren't fighting back, and two, the stories didn't match up.

Axel could only think of one reason why the stories didn't match as he ran after Xemnas and Larxene down another hallway. Its because whoever was doing this didn't care. He wanted all the Nobodies dead, and it didn't matter how. The Nobodies wouldn't trust people after this, and that meant they'd stay away from people and be an easier target.

So whoever was doing this didn't mind that none of the stories matched up. They probably wanted to tell everyone why they'd done it. It seemed like a stereotypical villain to him, unless something else was motivating this decision. Unfortunately though Axel didn't know enough about the situation to try and figure out what was going on.

After a long while the sounds of anyone following them were gone and they all paused a moment to catch their breath. All three Nobodies looked at one another silently, simply watching each other. It was obvious that they'd all three thought about the same things Axel had just pondered over, though Xemnas's eyes looked even more sad now.

Silently he motioned the two to follow him again and began picking a quieter path through the castle to wherever it was that they were supposed to be going. Axel uneasily followed, not sure what else to do at this point. There were too many things going on that were way too big for him.

"We're nearly there," Xemnas promised. "It's just a little farther."

"How do you know where it is?" Larxene questioned. Axel had to agree. Even with this crazy castle, how was he sure?

"My power is over Nothingness," Xemnas explained. "which means I can create something out of nothing. That is where we are going, the World that Never Was. It is an entire world created in a realm between our world and the nothingness beyond."

"You created it?" Axel asked, slightly in awe. Those were some strange powers. Axel could be arguably called just as powerful, but for another reason.

"Yes," Xemnas replied. "which is why I know where it is. I can always sense it. Come on. The others are waiting."

"How many others?" Larxene asked.

"With you two," he said, thinking for a long moment. "the number is now twelve."

"Not many," Axel said sadly, thinking of all the various Nobodies he'd seen who were now most likely dead.

"And all War Titans," Xemnas sighed. "Its the only kind that could have survived that genocide, unless they were wanted alive. Their genocide is nearly complete. Soon we'll be all that's left, besides your two friends Axel, just a small pocket of an entire race on the edge of nothing."

Somehow the way he said it made it sound far more saddening than Axel already found it. He found himself looking back down the hallway. How long would it be before those people realized that they'd been lied to, and had helped the destruction of an entire innocent race. What would all of these people think then? He wasn't sure, but he could imagine the pain and anger that would surely be following them for a long time now. And all they could do is disappear without a word.

Axel turned silently and followed Xemnas as he started forward again towards this mysterious World that Never Was.

* * *

 **And there is the end of chapter four. Axel is rather ooc in this story as he is easily angered (but quickly calms down) and can easily understand what others are thinking. Of course, Larxene isn't going to stop flirting with him any time soon, and you'll all soon get to see why Xemnas says they're all war titans. These guys are crazy and we all know that. So get ready for that insanity.**


	5. Nothing

**Here we go with chapter five. This time we'll get to go into the World that Never Was and meet the other Nobodies.**

* * *

 **Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I'm having fun writing it. I wasn't sure how this one would start turning out. It seemed like a weird idea. But I like how its going so far, and I can't wait to write more.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Nothing

* * *

They reached a room that seemed to have nothing in it. There weren't even windows or furniture, yet before they had entered it was apparently being either ignored by the staff who was walking by or not seen. Axel didn't doubt that Xemnas had created this room as well, and so there was a good chance that he'd made it to where only Nobodies could see it. He knew though that the technique had to have its flaws and there was bound to be another way someone could see it.

Either way, after Xemnas shut the door he just offered the two Nobodies a sad and tired smile. Before they could really wonder what he was doing though, he waved his hand over the far wall, and a dark blue door appeared there, covered in sinister carvings and other such things. Anyone who found it accidentally probably would leave it alone. Axel wasn't scared of it though. Nobodies lived their lives within the darkness. This door didn't scare them.

"This is the main entrance to the World That Never Was," Xemnas explained. "It is the door that keeps that world connected to this one, and will make it easier to use the Corridor of Darkness to travel between places."

The two Nobodies nodded to the larger one. The Corridor of Darkness was a tool that Nobodies used to get places quickly, though not that often because people were often scared by it. A long tunnel of darkness could connect any place that the Nobody had been to before to another they had also traveled to in the past. They had to be within a certain mile radius of the area, and they couldn't just flit around endlessly without running out of energy. Even so, it was a much faster way to travel around and no danger to them at all.

"Come on," Xemnas said gently, as if to coax them in. "Everyone else is waiting."

He stepped forward and reached for the door, which swung open into a familiar corridor of darkness in front of them. He stepped into it, and fearlessly Larxene stepped forward after him. Axel followed just behind her, and when they entered it Xemnas waved his hand over the door again and it disappeared silently and without a trace on this side. It had probably done the same on the other side as well. The two new Nobodies just turned to follow Xemnas as he led them into the darkness around them through a path he obviously knew well.

Other than the fact that it was oddly long and wide for a Corridor of Darkness, Axel couldn't see much else different about it. It was the same, formless mass of swirling colors and nonsensical shapes darting through the mists that made up the walls. Nobodies who were now as much part of the darkness as Heartless were not affected by these images, but it was rumored that humans who stepped into it could see their worst nightmares in these walls.

Either way, Axel wasn't exactly that worried about it and was just worried about following Xemnas at this point. It appeared to be a long and straight hallway, but in fact there were many branching paths that you could accidentally step into unless you had a guide. That's why it was impossible for a Nobody to go somewhere they hadn't been before without some kind of guide. Once they'd been there though it was like instinct was the only guide they needed. Even Axel, Nobody though he was, couldn't really begin to fathom their nature.

As they reached the end of the corridor though, the mists of the walls began to swirl into the distinctly round portal that could be seen in the Corridor of Darkness where they had found one of the many exits that could be found in it. It was tall and thin, just large enough to let a person though. Xemnas offered them a small smile as he stepped through. Larxene went next, and Axel followed, blinking at the almost no change in light around them.

The World That Never Was seemed to be in a constant state of nightfall. The world was dark, and a large moon hung somewhere overhead, casting an eerie glow over the world. Rain was drizzling down from above, though no clouds could be seen.

As they stood there it seemed to be letting up and the rain was stopping. The wind that blew held a chill in it as well. Axel supposed he could have expected nothing else though in a world created by a Nobody. They used darkness as a form of power. It was almost expected that this world would be so dark.

Even so, he was impressed by the buildings that rose high into the air all around them, crossing streets and bridges, a large skyline. Axel thought he could make out a forest in the distance, but he couldn't be sure from here. It was a large world, and rather impressive. He supposed it couldn't be too large, and it would be really small compared to the real world.

But it was free of Heartless and anyone else who would want to hurt them, a world just for Nobodies. It was a lonely world, but a safe one. Their lives before had been far more lonely than this. It was actually an improvement. And for right now, that's all Axel could really ask for.

"This is impressive," Larxene admitted, which was probably about the biggest compliment Xemnas was going to get out of her.

"It is isolated from all outside sources, except for the places that anchor this world to the real one beyond," Xemnas told them. "I couldn't tell you where those were, because I only picked the place where the door would be. For now though, the walls hold, and so only those we allow can enter here. The perfect place to disappear. The perfect place for a dying race to exist. As long as there is still significant danger to the twelve of us who remain, we will be asked to remain here. King Mickey's made us all promise that."

"He's a good man," Axel admitted thoughtfully. "Maybe the normal citizens were so scared of us that they treated us with hatred, but he never did hate us. And seeing what happened to us finally moved him to action." He chuckled. "Even if Mickey had wanted to do something about what people were doing to us, everyone was too scared. A king can't move without his people. If he had, he'd lost all his control and his respect from the people."

"Only now that we're being killed off," Larxene sighed. "people will undoubtedly start to see the things they hadn't before, like how none of us really attacked them. That's when they'll change their minds, especially when they think we're all dead."

"An unfortunate flaw in people's hearts that we know to well," Xemnas said. "No one is perfect. But tell me. Do you two hate people for their treatment of you?"

Axel had to pause to think about it. Did he hate people? He understood they were scared. They were watching their friends and family die, and having to watch some of them become the beasts that could spread the disease and had made their lives a living hell in the first place. It was practically the end of the world, and the other kingdoms surrounding them were far too selfish to help or couldn't send aid for whatever reason.

Could he hate them for that? No, he'd been in their number once. He'd felt what they had felt and said the same things they had. Only when his perspective had completely changed and he'd been forced to step from the light into the darkness had he begun to see things in another way. He didn't even resent them. How could he when he understood them so well? He chuckled again, seeming to surprise both of the other Nobodies. An amused smile touched his face as he shook his head.

"No," he replied. "I don't. I mean, I was one of them at one point. I understand what they're thinking and everything they've gone through. If your world was ending and you were that scared, then someone came up giving you something else to think about, wouldn't you act the same? People are easily scared and easily tricked. They don't believe unless they see. But that's not something I can really fault them for. Even after everything that's happened, I can't blame them for that. I still act the same way. It doesn't matter what race I was then or am now. People are people. Plain and simple."

There seemed to be a long stretch of silence as the two Nobodies stared at Axel, blinking in surprise. Maybe they hadn't expected that kind of response from him. He knew his eyes held a wary and untrusting look that many War Titans had. He had a tendency to get mad quickly until he simmered down, but he also had the ability to understand others. That seemed to have really surprised Xemnas and Larxene. But then they both smiled at him.

"You're a good guy," Larxene said, playfully punching him in the arm. "But I guess I've just got to agree with you. You make some damn good points."

"You truly are a remarkable Nobody Axel," Xemnas told him. "I can see why two young Keyblade wielders would want you around. But come on. We've stayed here long enough. Everyone else is waiting."

Axel had to pause a moment to think about what they had just said. He supposed he didn't really act like the other Nobodies, who had, even before all of this had started, become rather bitter and insist on pushing away their own kind. As it was now though, if they wanted to survive, those that had made it to this last sanctuary couldn't continue to do that.

He turned and silently followed Xemnas and Larxene as they began to walk through the street, pulling up his hood to fend off the cold rain. His naturally high body temperature could keep him warm, but even he could catch a cold if he stayed outside in this type of weather long enough. Xemnas however seemed to know the place well and led them quickly through the streets and two a large castle that seemed to almost be floating above the rest of the city.

It was white, unlike most of the rest of the world, and no visible bridges seemed to cross over the chasm that fell far below, where the rest of the world could no visit. It was rather gloomy down there, and Axel doubted he'd ever dare to venture there.

It had been put there to protect the castle that seemed to be supported on nothing more than the single pillar that rose from its depths. Xemnas fearlessly stepped forward over the chasm, turning to look at the two as he stood there apparently on air and stared back at them.

"Nobodies are the only creatures who can pass over this by our own means," he told them. "Its a little something I made up. That way, if we were ever attacked, no one would be able to reach us when we took refuge in this castle, not without our help or the ability to fly."

Axel blinked at Xemnas in surprise. He wasn't sure how he had come up with something like this, but he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to ask either. Xemnas had the ability to create something out of nothing, so it kind of made sense in a way that he would be able to create a walk way that only one kind of people could ever pass over safely. Basically, anything he could dream up he could create, as long as nothingness existed there first. It was a rather staggering power, but a very useful one. This world was nothing short of a fort for the remaining Nobodies.

Axel and Larxene both shrugged and stepped out over the abyss with him. It was a little disorientating to step out, feeling as if there was solid ground beneath your feet and yet seeing absolutely nothing between yourself and the thousands of feet drop down into what must have been the core of the world. He looked up quickly before he could psyche himself out. That would take some getting used to. Xemnas seemed to smile at them again.

"We're nearly there," he promised. "Everyone will be waiting inside."

They turned and crossed the last of the abyss and went across and into the massive front doors of the castle, which swung open at Xemnas's touch even though they had to be extremely heavy. Axel wasn't even going to ask about those and just followed him inside as the doors closed with an audible slam that could be heard echoing through the walls of the entire castle no doubt. Whatever Nobodies were waiting here knew they were here now. Axel wasn't too sure how he felt about that, but said nothing as he followed Xemnas farther inside.

All three pulled back down their hoods as they began to walk through the unadorned hallways with white and black checkered floors. It was eerily silent here, and though it was clean and completely spot free, it looked like no one lived here at all. The only sounds that could be heard were those of their footsteps echoing mournfully through the walls and the rustling of their cloaks. Everything else was still and quiet, and the few windows they did pass simply revealed the bleak and dark world that was outside.

If Axel hadn't known there were any Nobodies here, he would have sworn that he had wondered into a crypt or something. The walls gleamed brightly, a dead and silent color, while the floor reflected their images back at them like a perfect mirror, waxed until it shone in the little light there was. Anyone who came here would have to pass through the endless labyrinth of halls that made up this place and would probably be able to find nothing. The longer the Nobodies were here, the more they would know every secret passage and nook of this castle. And silently lurking in the shadows they would remain unseen and unheard. It was yet another perfect defense for those that remained.

It seemed oddly lonely too though. With only twelve of them remaining, possibly fourteen whenever Mickey found Xion and Roxas, this castle seemed dead. It could house an entire small nation of Nobodies, yet all that remained were twelve War Titans. Truly, walking through this forlorn castle, which had been made so big in the hopes of more survivors, the genocide hit Axel the hardest it had yet.

Those were innocent people who had been killed, and none of them would ever see the only hope they had left here. And with time, he knew that all the others would die off, leaving only fourteen members of their entire race, and anyone else who'd managed to make the journey. No one would even know that they had survived, and Axel couldn't help but pity those people on the outside. How many Nobodies did they know, their friends and families, those that walked the streets?

He could only imagine the pain and guilt they would be feeling when they realized that they'd destroyed them. He couldn't help but think back to Twilight Town. Olette was a sweet girl, and she'd always liked him. She wouldn't take it well, thinking he was dead. Seifer, Hayner, all of them, they were good kids.

They wouldn't be able to forgive themselves for that, and they'd probably think that he, along with Roxas and Xion were dead. Losing those two again would be a tough blow for them. He didn't doubt too though that they'd blame themselves for his "death" as well. That kind of guilt and pain would not be easy to erase, even if they ever found out they were alive. And Axel knew that kind of anguish and despair well.

Axel quickly looked up though, his thoughts shattered, at a figure who stepped out into the hallway. He was short in stature, only just taller than Xion and Roxas, but appeared to be around Axel's age, maybe a little younger. He had steel blue hair that was short, but with long bangs that hung over his right eye, leaving only the left one visible, which was a sky blue color. He was carrying a dark black book in his hand, which he had apparently only just shut. He seemed to blink in surprise up at the two of them, but little to no emotion flickered across his face. Axel could tell that this man kept his emotions a carefully guarded secret. He had been hurt before.

Stepping out next to him was a much taller Nobody. This man was still young, around the same age as Axel and Larxene. His hair was platnium blonde and in a ceasar cut. His eyes were electric blue, which only seemed to stand out farther against the blond facial hair he had as he watched the two. He looked surprised too, but his eyes were more welcoming at least. Though there was still a wariness and calculating look in his eyes.

"Zexion," Xemnas greeted the smaller of the two, then turned to the blonde man. "Luxord."

The two Nobodies nodded their heads in some sort of greeting to him, but their eyes were watching the two newest arrivals. There was curiosity in their gazes, but they didn't seem like they were sure what was going on in their heads. They said nothing, as if scared to spook the two of them, and watched as they walked past, still following Xemnas. They began following at a distance, giving the two of them some space in case they'd get too nervous. Axel had to admit that it felt like his only hope of escape if they proved hostile had just been cut off.

Axel didn't glance behind him much though and just followed Xemnas farther inside. Larxene seemed as unnerved as she felt but also wasn't saying and just silently walked behind Xemnas, who kept glancing back at them as if to assure them that everything was okay and coax him down the hallway. The two just followed silently, knowing that he was going to meet all of the other Nobodies whether he wanted to or not.

They at last reached a large white room. It was filled with various chairs and such where the other Nobodies were waiting. Luxord and Zexion silently walked past Xemnas and the newcomers into the room. As soon as they stepped into the room what little conversation there was stopped abruptly as all of them looked up to get a good look at the newcomers. The odd silence was one that Axel knew only a bunch of War Titans could cause, the tense silence that would fill the space between the moments when two War Titans met and whether or not they decided they would kill each other. It wasn't exactly the most comforting silence.

One man had short black hair pulled into a small pony tail behind his head, and a few streaks of silver running through the sides of it. He had dark brown eyes, though the left was covered with an eye patch. He was eying Axel and Larxene, though appeared to be rather laid back. Axel knew that his kind could be rather dangerous though, the ones who always looked to be off their guard. He didn't doubt he didn't want to test him.

Next was a man who was broad shouldered and had long black hair that seemed to float in tendrils behind his head. His sideburns hooked on either side of his dramatic violet eyes. Those eyes were fixed on Axel and Larxene, but what he seemed to think of the two of them, Axel didn't have the slightest clue. He seemed fine to be ignoring them at the moment.

The next man was tall and thin, and the man had long blonde hair that hung over his shoulders and near his face. His eyes were a lighter shade of green than Axel's own, almost a toxic color. He had hardly looked up from some papers that he had in his hands, and he seemed to be calculating something as he looked at them. Other than that they hadn't seemed to make much of an impression.

The next man was easily the broadest member of the organization, and he had very sharp features. His eyes were blue, and his ginger hair was spiked backwards into rather messy spikes. His face was easily more impassive than even Zexion's, and he seemed to not have much of an opinion on either of the two new comers. That didn't mean Axel wanted to mess with him though.

The next man was younger than even Axel, closer to a kid really. He wasn't the same age as Roxas and Xion, but he was pretty dang close. He had dirty blonde hair that seemed to be in a sort of mullet style, though some of the strands of his bangs fell down into his face. His cyan eyes were focused on the two of them, but he looked like he was trying to hide behind the chair he was sitting in. Was he a cowardly War Titian? Axel didn't doubt though that he could be one heck of a fighter.

Next was another man who was a tall and elegant nobody with rather feminine features. His hair was shoulder length and a pink rose colored with ruffles in it. His eyes were blue and his lips were rather prominent and pink. He seemed to be sizing up Axel and Larxene both as he sat there, but the silence that had fallen over the room wasn't broken by whatever words he'd thought up. No one seemed to move as Axel looked over the room.

The final Nobody though was one that caught Axel's attention. He was rather surprised, instantly recognizing the man as his best friend Isa. He hadn't been aware that he had become infected at one point at all, and he could see that the man was both relieved and confused to see him here now, alive, as a Nobody no less. He was tall and thin with sky blue hair that was long in the back but had the bangs spiked back off of the back of his head. His eyes were a bright yellow color and trained on Axel as Axel's were on him. A large X shaped scar crossed over the bridge of his nose.

"This is Axel," Xemnas introduced the two, not seeming to notice the silent exchange. "and Larxene. They're both War Titans as well. Does anyone here know them from before?"

"Demyx and I know Larxene," the pink haired man said shooting Larxene a small smile. Larxene giggled and waved at the blonde kid, who looked ready to disappear. That must have been Demyx.

"How you been boys?" she giggled.

"I know Axel."

The voice that spoke up belonged to Isa, and his eyes had yet to leave Axel's. Once their eyes had met there seemed to be memories sparking between the two of them. Axel could see how much Isa had changed, and he wasn't sure the kind of man he was now. However he could see that he was as willing as Axel was to try and fix what friendship they still had left.

However apparently Isa's words seemed to both surprise and horrify everyone here. Even Xemnas seemed surprised. Obviously, Isa wasn't one to be overly friendly. He never had been. And Axel could guess that he was very strong, and wasn't one to hold back. Everyone in the room was now apparently looking between the two of them. Axel just chuckled and gave Isa a two fingered salute, smiling at him fearlessly.

"Hello," he greeted. Axel could see a smile twitch just slightly at the corners of Isa's mouth.

"Well," Xemnas said, seeming to recover for the surprise. "These are Xigbar," he pointed to the man with the eye patch. "Xaldin," he pointed to the man with violet eyes. "Vexen," he pointed to the blond man whose nose was buried in his papers again. "Lexaeus," he pointed to the man with ginger hair. "Demyx," he pointed to the who teen was still trying to hide. "Marluxia," he pointed to the pink haired man. "and finally, Saix." He pointed at last to Isa.

Axel didn't question the name. He supposed that he wouldn't have been the only one to want to change his name for some reason. Isa had once been his best friend, and he wasn't sure how he was going to get along with Saix. He did know however, that he did still want to be his friend. He'd been rather lonely for a long time until he'd found Roxas and Xion. Without their company he suddenly felt more alone than he had in a long time.

Axel looked around the room again at all of the other Nobodies. There seemed to be a tense air between them. He could understand. Here they all were, a bunch of Nobodies who'd never really had any contact with many people at all, were now forced to all live here against their will just to survive. They didn't know each other.

They didn't know if they'd hate each other. There were eleven men here and only one woman, which was only going to cause more issues. Mainly because of Larxene's attitude. He could already see the way she looked at almost everyone else in the room other than him, Marluxia and Demyx. She didn't make very many friends, though Axel knew she only really trusted him because of what had happened on that ship. It was a short period, but one that had created some sort of bond nonetheless. He couldn't have said what that was though.

"Saix," Xemnas called suddenly. "Why don't you take Axel outside and talk to him a while. You have a lot to catch up on, no doubt."

Axel turned his eyes to look at Xemnas, who was giving him a very pointed look. Axel's eyes narrowed just slightly as he watched him, something that none of the other Nobodies missed. Axel realized he wanted to talk to all of them about Roxas and Xion, and probably didn't want him here because he wasn't sure how he'd react to it. Axel wasn't happy that he was telling so many people, but he knew why he was doing it too.

Saix slowly crossed the room and laid his hand on Axel's shoulder, looking at him silently and waiting for him. Saix knew out of everyone how well Axel was able to just pick up on things that were going. Slowly, Axel turned and followed Saix out of the room and down another hallway. He would play dumb for now, but if any of these people tried to hurt Xion or Roxas, they wouldn't like would they would come face to face with.

Saix silently led him up several flights of stairs and down hallways that Axel couldn't have traversed himself if he had tried. Axel didn't say anything as he followed him for a long while, just trekking along behind him. Finally they reached a large door, and when Saix pushed it open they stepped out onto a balcony that was very high up and looked over most of the city in the World That Never Was. The rain had stopped at least, though the wind was still cold.

Axel stepped forward and leaned up against the railing of the balcony, laying his elbows on it and looking out across the town. A frown had creased his face as she sat there like that, looking up at the moon. When he and Saix had been younger, before all of this had started, the two of them had always liked to watch the sunset together. Isa had always preferred the moon over the beautiful hues of the sun falling below the horizon. Even so, Axel missed those days. Saix stepped up next to Axel and stared out across the world for a long moment with him.

"Too bad there's no sun here," Saix said, attempting to start a conversation. "I remember how much you liked the watch the sunset."

"Yeah," Axel replied with a small smile. "But the moon's still up. That was always your favorite time of day, wasn't it?"

"I guess so," Saix said. Axel sighed and looked towards his old friend.

"So why did everyone seem so nervous of you, hm?" Axel asked, poking Saix in the side. Other than stepping to the side he didn't really respond to the motion. "You gotten better since the last time I saw you?"

"The moon alters my powers," he explained matter of factly. "I'm usually very calm. That hasn't changed. But the moon can break that icy calm, making me more powerful, as well as more easily agitated. They found that out quickly. Still, I usually have a level head until someone does something to make me mad. That's why Xemnas has always valued my opinion."

"So in this world," Axel chuckled. "you don't have an off switch. I get it. Seems they were kind of worried about my safety back there. I guess I know why now."

"Hm," Saix said with a small smile touching his lips for a moment. "Maybe I should be the one worried for my safety. You always were so easily able to read the situation and people, hot head though you were."

Axel and Saix both laughed quietly then. Axel was beginning to remember why they had used to be best friends. They seemed like polar opposites in many ways, yet they had gotten along so well. He supposed going through hell together would do that though. They had even trained together, though Radiant Gardens had been a big town, and their master had just disappeared one day. The level of their bond had been clear then, since Isa had protected Lea for as long as he could even after he had contracted the disease. And that strong bond was still here.

"I've missed you Lea," Saix said quietly. "I thought you were dead for sure after everything that had happened. I mean, I had hoped you were. Who would want to live like this?"

"Are you being sentimental?" Axel teased quietly back. "That's not like you Isa. I'm glad to see you're okay too, even if we are both Nobodies now." Axel paused and looked out across the town again.

"You know what I mean," Saix replied. Axel just nodded. He did. None of them wanted anyone else to suffer this disease and powers like they had, and especially not people they knew.

"Hey," Axel asked quietly. "what do you think everyone thinks of this? Of us? Do you think they know? Do you think they care?" Saix let out a heavy sigh.

"Right now," he replied. "I don't know. I feel like they'll eventually find out we were Nobodies. Right now they wouldn't care if they thought we were dead. But later, I think they will care."

Axel and Saix fell silent for a long moment, just letting the silence of years flow past them. There wasn't much else to do at this point other than look out across the world. There were things they no longer knew about each other, and things that they'd have to find out. They weren't going to be the same kids that they used to know. But there was still a bond there, a little tattered and worn though it was, and they'd have to work on making it stronger. So for right now, Axel was just fine letting there be silence between them. Eventually though, he decided to speak.

"So," he sighed. "What happened after I left? I was kinda in a rush and didn't really stop to say goodbye. Mind filling me in?" Saix stood and sighed again, crossing his arms as he looked out across the World That Never Was.

"After you left," Saix explained. "Things got a little out of hand. More and more Heartless were attacking. We figured out that Radiant Gardens was actually the spawning place of those monsters. They had come from inside, created by a human being. The entire town became one big infected zone. Many managed to escape, including me. But there's no telling how many Nobodies and Heartless were spawned from there, or if anyone wasn't infected. Those of us who did get out were sworn of secrecy by the King about what we found there."

"I get it," Axel said. "If he let them know that the Black Death had been a created disease, there would be nothing but wide spread panic. Its the only reason he hasn't said anything yet. It was too late to change that decision when this genocide started, and so even though he understood that the Nobodies were being killed off because we can fight the Heartless, he can't take it back. That's why he's trying to save as many of us as he can, because he feels guilty for that decision. Not that he could have known what it would cause until it was hindsight though."

"Right you are," Saix said, turning and giving Axel a pointed look. The slightly shorter, red haired Nobody stood and looked up at his friend. "But its not just Nobodies being killed off. Anyone who was trying to hide or protect the Nobodies are being killed as well."

Axel thought about that for a while. No wonder people were starting to get suspicious. None of the stories matched up from town to town, and it wasn't just Nobodies getting killed off. Even if they were getting suspicious though, it was far too late. These people worked efficiently while they had the people's trust, and quickly. By now, nearly all of the Nobodies would have been killed.

Axel saw Saix glance at him out of the corner of his eye. No doubt, he missed the more cheerful personality that he had used to have. Maybe he was hoping to see him smile or something, or maybe he had just been lonely and didn't want there to be too many dark thoughts between them now. Either way, he turned to look at him.

"You look like you've been doing well," he said. "What about you? What happened when you were gone." Axel chuckled a little and rubbed the back of his head.

"Guess I just kind of bounced around," he replied. "After I became a Nobody I realized I could control fire."

"Fire huh?" Saix joked with a small smile. "Fitting, for a hot head like you."

"Yeah well," Axel replied with a smile. "I ended up in Twilight Town. That's where I met Roxas and Xion. They're two young Nobodies that I guess I just decided to pick up. I taught them how to fight and everything. I'd been living with them for a few years before this. The were some of my best friends."

"Sounds just like you, picking up strays," Saix said, not sounding upset about Axel having other friends, or jealous, only sad for him. "You miss them a lot. Do you think there's a chance they're still alive?"

"I know they are," Axel replied.

"How sweet."

"No I'm serious," Axel sighed. "You see, they're not normal Nobodies. They both use the power of light and their weapons are...keyblades."

"Nobodies with Keyblades?" Saix chuckled. It soon became clear to him that Axel was being serious though. "You're serious."

"I am," Axel replied. "Roxas, the boy, uses two. Xion, the girl, uses one. I'm no Keyblade Master. I couldn't tell them how to use them. Still, I gave them a chance with some training. I know they'll survive though, because those people want them alive for some reason. That's why they captured me in the first place."

Axel glanced over to Saix, surprised to see some anger on his face. Was he angry because they had captured and possibly hurt his friend? Was he angry because these people had already taken so much from the two of them? As Saix saw Axel looking though, he sighed and relaxed again, letting his tense shoulders fall again. He looked at him with a slightly pittying glance.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," he assured his friend. "You taught them, so they should be able to fight for themselves. And if they're as tough as you, they'll be looking to help you, but won't let themselves get caught. Do you have faith in their abilities?"

"Yeah I do," Axel said quietly.

"Then have faith," Saix said simply. "I guess that's what Xemnas wanted to talk to the others about, and why he wanted you out here. They probably don't know how you would have reacted. Hm, I still don't know. They're good friends of yours right? You always were a little overprotective." Axel chuckled.

"Hm," he said. "Maybe I am."

"Just take it easy," Saix sighed. "We're all wanting to help each other here. We'll have to survive. Give everyone some time. As annoying as they all are, they're not too bad." Then he chuckled quietly. "Doubt they'd believe anyone if they said that I'd said that though. I'm not exactly the most friendly type."

"You never have been," Axel laughed. He paused, looking towards the moon. "I'm not too worried. King Mickey uses a Keyblade, and as soon as he heard he promised he'd look for them for me. Besides, if they hear about this place, they'll probably come here hoping I'd be here anyway." He felt Saix lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Then you can relax for a while," Saix said quietly. "For what its worth, I'm glad to see you again." Axel smiled.

"Thanks," he said. "It's good to see you too."

There were no more words said then. Axel couldn't have explained how comforting it was to be with his old friend again, to hear him tell him it was okay. This was a Nobody that Axel knew he could trust without a question. He hadn't been around someone he could say that with since he'd lost contact with Roxas and Xion. He could trust Larxene to an extent, but not like this.

The two Nobodies just stood there for a long while, looking out across the World That Never Was. Axel closed his eyes at one point, leaning against the wall of the castle as the rain began to pour down again. Under the overhang above he didn't have to get wet from it. He crossed his arms and just stood there, listening to the rain and the silence.

He wasn't worried. He trusted Saix to watch his back in case something happened, and they were in the World That Never Was. What kind of creatures could ever just accidentally reach this place? Not many. And even if they could, there was little chance they could get close enough to hurt them. This place was only open to Nobodies, and anyone else that Xemnas had opened the portal to.

* * *

 **There's the end of chapter five. I definitely wanted to give Saix and Axel some time together again, seeing how they were once best friends. Anyway, from here on out there's going to be some rather crazy things going on in the World That Never Was, and all of the things that will be happening because of that insanity.**

* * *

 **Eventually though, the Nobodies will be needed elsewhere and that's where things are going to get messy. Should be fun right?**


	6. Lightning

**Here we go with chapter six. Some time will have passed since Axel got here (a couple days probably), and the insanity of the life in the World that Never Was will begin. This episode features four Nobodies that should never be left alone bored, the forest, and holes in the walls of the World That Never Was. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **This has the first battle really in the story, and yes I'm probably changing the powers of some of the Nobodies. However again, its an AU, and I wanted it to be kind of my own because of that. Should be fun.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Lightning

* * *

It had been about two days since Axel and Larxene had arrived. Axel couldn't help but worry over Roxas and Xion, but Saix had made a habit of talking to him a lot and assuring him it was fine. Apparently too Saix still valued Axel's opinion as his friend, and he was also the only person who could really get him to calm down when he was on a rampage.

Even Xemnas avoided him then, but a few simple words alone with Saix and Axel could make him calm again. It helped that he'd known Saix for years and knew what to say to the man, but the rest of the Nobodies always seemed to come to him or hide behind him when they'd angered the beast. Xemnas (who was really apparently their leader though no vote had been held) had even come to Axel when Saix had gotten out of control a few times.

It seemed that the other Nobodies seemed to like him well enough. He appeared to be on good terms with pretty much all of them. He'd snapped once or twice at a few of them, but they'd quickly learned that it only took a few minute by himself for him to calm down and be his usual laid back, though rather mysterious self.

He hadn't really seemed to have made many friends here, and Demyx was still apparently terrified of him. Which is why he had been so surprised when Larxene, Marluxia, and Demyx had pretty much dragged him out of the castle with them. The reason they'd given everyone was that they were bored, and Larxene didn't really give Axel a choice in coming with them.

Demyx, Marluxia and Larxene had all come from Traverse Town, along with Luxord, though he'd never met them while he'd been living there. Everyone else had come from Radiant Gardens, though again, Axel had never met any of them before. None of this was really surprising to him though seeing how both of those towns were absolutely massive. Destiny Islands, the other "War City" was actually a small cluster of Islands, so everyone knew everyone. The other two however were massive hubs of transportation in Disney Kingdom, or had been before all of this. Now these towns were pretty much destroyed and stuck in a quarantine that no one dared break.

So here Axel was, laying in the grass under the thick canopy of dark trees that made up the forest outside of the main town in the World That Never Was, hands folded behind his head as if to form a pillow. Demyx had seen a beach and had wanted to go there (his powers being water and all), but he had been outvoted because of the almost seemingly constant down pour of rain.

Marluxia was leaning against a tree, twirling his fingers and seeming to absentmindedly make several dark flowers begin to grow. The colors were dark and strangely muted, but they were still pretty much the most vibrant colors here. Demyx was sitting under a break in the trees, not seeming to mind that he was now drenched from the rain that could reach him here.

Larxene was sitting against the log with her back pretty much pressed to Axel's side as she appeared to be checking her nails for any specks of dirt that she could see. Axel had given up trying to get her to move about two hours ago. Apparently she was going to flirt with him whether he wanted her to or not. Axel wasn't even entirely sure why she liked to flirt with him.

"This world is so boring," Larxene sighed, turning and seeming to pout as she laid her arms on Axel's chest and laid her chin on them. "There's nothing to do."

"I don't disagree with you," Marluxia said, seeming to watch, amused, as Axel once again tried to get Larxene to move, to no avail. "but there's not much else we can do."

"Y-Yeah," Demyx said, almost surprising Axel since it was pretty much the first time Axel had ever heard him do much more than squeak in his presence. "but I'd rather be here and bored than almost dying everyday out there. I mean, weren't you scared, Larxene? Those people..."

"I don't get scared Demyx," Larxene said, waving her hand dismissively. "I get angry, then I get even. You should know by now that I get what I want."

She gave Axel a wink then that made him roll his eyes. He still wasn't sure why she was apparently so hung up on him. He hardly knew the woman, so its not like he really had any feelings for her anyway. Did she have some sort of crush on him then? The thought almost made him laugh. That was the kind of thing that belonged in a world that wasn't currently falling apart, in the mind of a high school student in a normal life.

He was a fully grown man living with strange powers he'd never had before and a disease that was apparently trying to destroy the whole world. Love and romance hadn't really been on his mind in a long time. Heck, the only girl he'd ever had a crush on when he'd been younger had pretty much turned him down right before he'd gotten infected. He hadn't thought about her in a while either. He guessed though that not constantly worrying about his life had made it that way.

There were a lot of people from his old life he hadn't thought about in a long time. For one, there was a good chance by now that they were dead, and even if they had survived, they probably wouldn't think about him anyway. He'd just be another name on a long list of causalities. Isa had only really ever been a close friend of his. Everyone else had kind of just existed in his world.

But Axel could definitely see what Larxene meant by "boring". He found himself restless now. They didn't have to do anything. Food and water, supplies and clothes were brought to the Nobodies. Here in this world, there were no others to give them stares, and it was actually kind of lonely. They could wear whatever they wanted and do pretty much whatever they wanted.

But they were stuck in their old habits, in a world that was too big with too few people in it. He felt that he needed to be doing something. Even in Twilight Town, where it had been rather peaceful, Axel, Roxas, and Xion had fought Heartless and kept them at bay outside of the walls, kept them from sneaking past the guard. He'd had a job and worked. But now there was nothing to do but wait in silence and let the world think they'd died.

"We should do something," Larxene said suddenly, finally raising her head to turn and look at Marluxia and Demyx.

"Like what?" Demyx asked.

"Spar," she said. "venture outside, I don't care. Something, anything."

"I doubt the others would like to hear that we'd ventured outside," Marluxia pointed out. "And King Mickey wouldn't either. It would worry them sick."

"Oh Marly," Larxene giggled. "Since when were you one to follow the rules? Come on, we'll all be together, and we'll put our hoods up. We won't leave the castle grounds either. We'll be perfectly safe."

"There are most likely spies at the castle," Axel pointed out, sitting up before Larxene could find a way to curl up on him. "Hell, if Saix found out he'd be pissed. I'm not even that much a miracle worker to keep him calm after that."

"Fine," she pouted. "How about we spar then? I haven't had a good fight in ages."

"I-I don't know," Demyx said nervously. "If we came back injured what would the others think?"

"Probably just that we were the same idiots as always," Larxene replied with a shrug. "We don't have to use our weapons. That way we won't really be damaging each other."

Axel paused as he heard the sound of a branch snapping in the undergrowth. It was quiet, meaning that something was here that didn't want to be seen. But what? None of the other Nobodies would hide from them, especially because they wouldn't want to spook them and be the receiving end of those attacks. None of the others had seemed to notice yet, not that he could really blame them.

He'd only been able to recognize the sound over their little dispute because he'd lived in a forest for quite some time, when he'd been living with Roxas and Xion. When he'd lived in Radiant Gardens, there hadn't really been any creatures in the gardens that dotted the town that would make that noise. The others all came from Traverse Town, which would have even less greenery than Radiant Gardens. Even Marluxia, who was so good with plants, hadn't heard it.

"You really can't sit still can you?" Marluxia sighed, not seeming to notice Axel was now on alert. "You're more impatient than Demyx, and that's saying a lot."

"Are you saying-" Larxene began, only to be cut off as Demyx quickly pointed to Axel.

The three other Nobodies turned to look at Axel, who was now sitting up straight and letting his eyes carefully scan the undergrowth in the forest for any signs of what had made the noise. This world didn't even have any animals in it, so what the heck was stalking around them? All three of them were now silent as they watched Axel's watchful face scanning over the dark forest. They were listening as well now too, though the only sounds to be heard was the rain.

"What is it?" Marluxia finally asked quietly.

"Something is watching us," the fire user replied.

"What?" Larxene whispered in surprise. "but there aren't any animals here."

"N-No one would sneak up on us," Demyx added. "Right?"

"Exactly," Axel replied quietly. "So what is it?"

The other Nobodies seemed to move slowly then, their heads turning just slightly as they also began to survey the area. Almost on instinct they all slowly stood and began to move towards each other, turning their backs to each other so they were all facing out towards the forest around them.

They didn't all know each other very well, but they felt much safer like this, and they knew that they could pretty much trust each other. Now facing just about every direction they possibly could at the moment, the Nobodies silently surveyed the scene.

Axel could see nothing at the moment, but he knew that the others were also keeping watch. He also knew he didn't have to say a thing to the others to make sure they were on their guard. They didn't want to move too quickly to avoid angering whatever was out there, or to be ready to use their powers at a moment's notice.

They all had their differences, but even Demyx, who could be called rather timid (from what he'd heard, he'd been scared by the Heartless badly at a younger age, something about his brothers and sisters and how he became a Nobody), would be completely serious in battle. They weren't called War Titans for nothing.

Even still, Axel found himself more nervous than he'd been a long time. Marluxia, Demyx and Larxene all had powers that complimented one another, or at least didn't impede the others from fighting. Larxene's electricity would grow more powerful with Demyx's water and vice versa. Demyx's water could help Marluxia's plants grow more powerful than ever. Then there was Axel. Axel could use his powers effectively with Demyx around, at least not yet.

He wasn't entirely sure how the kid fought and didn't know how to work around it. Marluxia's plants would only be harmed in the inferno that he created. The only powers that weren't exactly going to change the way he fought would be Larxene's only because they were rather neutral elements, at least to each other.

Even so, he didn't have a choice but to figure out how to make it work and quickly. The silence continued to stretch out for a long time, until before Axel's eyes he spotted Heartless beginning to swarm around. These weren't a kind that he was familiar with, but there wasn't time to worry about it. They were silently trying to shift around them and meet together somewhere behind him. He heard Demyx shift just slightly.

"Heartless," he hissed in a voice not sounding like his usual timid one. "a lot of them. How did they get in?"

"I don't know," Axel hissed back in a quiet voice. "but I get the feeling we're going to find out how soon though."

"I've never seen ones like these before," Larxene growled quietly, shifting just slightly towards her fighting position.

"Are they," Marluxia asked quietly. "joining together?"

Axel didn't like the sound of that one bit. A bunch of Heartless that they didn't' know, forming together? Was something like this possible? Even if this was a chemically created disease, then there were only a few well known "species" of Heartless. Did that mean that whoever had been creating these things had created Heartless specifically not like the others?

That meant no powers, new traits, and certainly meant more trouble for them. He wouldn't put it past this psychopath to have created this version only to hunt Nobodies, and that meant it had to be powerful. That could explain how it had gotten in. The world was anchored in several places around the real world, and that could be pretty much anywhere, including other kingdoms and other such places. So this thing could have pretty much gotten in from anywhere in a hole it could have created in the wall of the World That Never Was.

Disney Kingdom couldn't even be sure if any Heartless had gotten out. The Kingdom had been put into a full quarantine quickly after the Heartless had begun appearing, but if even one had escaped, then it could have spread the disease. Still, knowing that the Heartless were being experimented on still didn't sit well with Axel. These were people, twisted and full of darkness that they were.

"Watch out," Marluxia barked.

Axel's body moved almost on instinct at the warning, leaping to the side and whirling around at the newly created Heartless. This creatures was huge, easily the size of some of the large trees in the area. It was dark black, with dark purple and red markings covering its body and joints. It appeared to be human like in structure, though its arms were huge swords. Several long and dark tentacle like structures waved dangerously around its body.

All four Nobodies landed and prepared to battle. A long green handled scythe appeared in Marluxia's hand, a pink petal like blade on it with a small yellow flower on the blade. It made it look far less deadly than Axel knew it was. Larxene raised her hands and summoned her kunai, small yellow and blue blades in her hands.

Demyx summoned his own weapon with a shower of water around him, not really giving Axel much confidence in how he'd be able to preform in the battle. A large blue sitar appeared, some darker blue parts and yellow accents along the instrument. Again, this looked far less threatening than Axel knew it would be. That kid hadn't lived this long because he was dumb or weak. Though, Axel couldn't be sure how Demyx held that in one hand.

Axel summoned his own weapons, those familiar round and orange weapons. The handles in the middle were black, and the blades along it were short but deadly sharp. The weapons of Nobodies were created from the very darkness that permeated their souls, and so that meant that they responded instantly to their call, could withstand their powers, and never dulled or broke. He switched into his ready pose, an almost dance like standby where he twirled his Chakrams around in his hands, watching the Heartless acutely. This wasn't going to be easy.

The reason that Marluxia had warned them to move was because the creature had swung one of its large sword like arms right at the group of four Nobodies, which was currently stuck slightly into a tree that was near it. With a mighty wrench that dropped the tree with a thud that could be clearly felt though much of the forest, if not into the world beyond, the Heartless pulled its arm back free and started attacking again.

All of the Nobodies again scattered, knowing that it was basically suicide to get stuck under that swing. Axel leaped back away from the battle, for a moment, just watching how the others fought. Demyx's style appeared to involve playing various melodies on his sitar as his water massed around him, forming various clones and notes made of water. Though geysers of water and bubbles weren't that uncommon either. For once, his eyes looked completely focused and unafraid. He had to hand it to the kid though, he was loyal.

Larxene on the other hand preferred a closer combat, cutting into the enemy and sending lightly sparking through it. She also used powerful kicks to fight, though he could spot her throw her kunai every now and then. Like Axel she could call them back to her almost instantly, and the more distance they traveled the more lightning coursed through them. She could also apparently call down lightning from the sky, resulting in a rather spectacular light show. If no one in the castle had suspected something yet, they were now.

Marluxia also had to pretty much fight in a much closer kind of combat. Each cut and slash of his scythe seemed both well placed and more flamboyant than the last. Flower petals seemed to float around everywhere, and various vines and such would sprout suddenly around him and shield him or cause harm to the Heartless. The three had hardly seemed to start slowing it though, and Axel knew he had to get involved.

He threw his chakrams right at the creature, hitting it hard with them and sparking fires up and down its body. These fires were soon put out by the rain and Demyx's water, but it was hot and painful, making the creature stagger in surprise at the attack. As the creature moved to try and find an exit to an area that would be more advantageous for it to fight Axel threw up a wall of fire behind it to keep it from fleeing. These trees were the only shields they really had at the moment.

Even though Demyx's water had quickly put out large patches of the fire, Axel knew from the way the creature had turned to look at them again that it knew that Axel wasn't going to just let the creature get away, especially since the trees caught fire quickly as well, even in the rain. His chakrams slapped back into his palms hard, and Axel bristled more. He was at a disadvantage here, but he couldn't just give up either.

Now Axel knew the others would be worried. Lightning was sparking through the dark clouds overhead, and the forest itself was catching fire and being doused, only to catch fire again at an alarming rate. Axel carefully pushed the flames back away from Marluxia and Larxene, putting the fire out himself when it drew to close to them. No point in injuring his comrades. He didn't really know what the hell was going on, but he didn't have time to wonder either. This newly engineered Heartless was out for blood.

The creature swung its large blades again, cutting down several trees that fell with large crashes onto the ground. They all retreated again, somehow ending up with Demyx farthest in front, then Axel and then Marluxia and Larxene a bit farther behind them. The creature swung one of its blades at Demyx, which the kid quickly dodged. He lost his footing though on something in the underbrush, probably a root or a rock since those were littering the area a lot. Marluxia and Larxene quickly called out a worried warning for the boy.

As Demyx staggered the other blade came swinging at him, and the long tentacle like structures slammed into the ground. Axel quickly threw his chakrams forward, which zipped past Demyx's head and slammed into the blade. He pushed his own fire into them hard, and they hit the blade like arm hard enough to stall it for just a second. That however had left him open too.

At least three of the tentacles shot out of the ground and slammed into him hard. He let out a strangled yelp as they hit him and sent him flying backwards. This time he heard the other three call out his name as Demyx regained his footing enough to leap out of the way as the distraction caused Axel's chakrams to clatter to the ground. Axel slammed into what appeared to be a rather spongy net of some kind and gasped to catch his breath.

He looked up and noticed the other three Nobodies were attacking the Heartless again, and their fierce attacks were forcing the Heartless back just a bit. They were obviously intent on keeping it from attacking their friend. The net he had hit was actually several rather large vines that Marluxia had obviously summoned to help cushion Axel's fall. A quickly glance behind him showed Axel that if he hadn't he would have smashed headfirst into a rock and probably been pretty badly injured. As it was, when he caught his breath he hauled his aching body up again.

His chakrams answered his call instantly, spinning up into the air and past the other Nobodies, where he quickly caught them. The other three Nobodies began retreating back towards them, but the tentacle like structures were popping up everywhere. Axel threw his chakrams through several of them, cutting them off and burning the stumps where they had been. This caused the creature to rear back and roar in obvious pain from the attacks.

"You okay Axel?" Demyx asked.

"Well I'm still alive," Axel replied with a grim sort of smile.

"Still a joker," Larxene said. "He's not too injured."

"It looks like its breaking up," Marluxia commented.

They all turned and looked towards the Heartless. It did look like it was breaking up. Several of the smaller Heartless seemed to be tumbling out of the holes that had been carved into the larger Heartless's body from the attacks of the Nobodies, crashing into the ground. These however appeared to be rather timid and just scurried off in terror when they were no longer connected to the rest of their large pack which still took the form of the enormous Heartless.

"Don't let your guard down," Larxene warned everyone, a rather unneeded warning.

Almost as soon as she had called out the warning to them the creature had warned and slashed at them again with an angry and reckless abandon, knocking down several trees which crashed down into the ground. It roared at them, a sound that Axel knew for sure would carry all the way to the Castle That Never Was. Several vines began to grow up, snaring the creature before it could try to swing at them again, which only made it begin to thrash around.

Axel could feel blood trickling down his chest and the side of his face. He hoped it hadn't done any internal damage too, since he knew that Saix was already going to be pissed off as it was now. He ignored it for now though as he sent his chakrams flying out at several of the remaining tentacles, lighting them on fire and slashing through them. Demyx and Larxene were leaping forward again and hitting the Heartless hard again.

They were all War Titans, and even though this thing was dangerous and seemed to be engineered to attack them, they were powerful creatures and they weren't going to go down without a fight. They were beasts that had been backed into a corner, and this thing was about to find out why you didn't back Nobodies like them into the corner. Then again, this thing was also backed into a corner. Axel didn't want to push his luck now, and it looked like the other tree didn't want to either.

Turns out Axel had been right about the others suspecting that something was up. In an instant a purple arrow like structure flew right into the Heartless's head, making it wobble uncertainly and begin to look for the new attacker, which was Xigbar. He didn't look happy and appeared to be practically defying gravity and hanging off one of the trees. He had his strange purple like guns in his head, and though he couldn't reload fast, that didn't seem to be an issue either as Saix came crashing out of the undergrowth and struck the Heartless so hard with his claymore that it went crashing into the ground, snapping the vines that Marluxia had been restraining it with in the process.

"This way," Vexen called to the four as the other Nobodies came out of the forest and began to pick up where they had left off.

None of the four of them were complaining. Axel was already injured (though again he'd had worse) which had obviously pissed Saix off a lot. The four of them were already tired a bit from having fought this thing for as long as they had while being so inactive for quite a while. Axel knew he'd have to start practicing more or something. He hadn't really done much fighting since he'd met Roxas and Xion, so he was pretty rusty. He also knew though that Saix wasn't going to let him out of his sight for probably the next month.

Vexen, Zexion and Xemnas were waiting for the four of them there at the edge of the forest. Zexion appeared to be thinking as he sat there, or maybe mentally counting all of the Nobodies that were around at the moment. Vexen was looking everyone over for the injures (both obvious and not), and Xemnas just didn't look happy as he looked them over. He frowned to himself and turned to look at all of them.

"What happened?" he asked in a quiet voice that they knew meant he was serious.

"We were sitting in the forest when they came up," Larxene began explaining.

"There were quite a few Heartless," Marluxia added. "which seemed to suddenly form together to create one large Heartless."

"It also attacked us on sight," Axel said with a slight sigh. "I suspect it was created to do just that."

"We're lucky Axel heard them," Demyx kind of mumbled, still not quite back to his normal timid self and looking pretty glum that Axel had gotten hurt to help him. Axel just rolled his eyes at this.

Xemnas said nothing for a while, just seeming to be thinking. The frown had yet to leave his face though, as the sounds of battle were obviously already coming from inside the forest again. From what Axel could hear, Saix was in a worse mood than usual, and he was making that very clear to anyone who was close enough to not only hear but see it. Finally the silver haired Nobody turned to the other four, his eyes now giving them all a clear indication that what he said was final and there would be no arguing it.

"We're going back to the castle," he ordered. "You four have been away long enough today. Someone help Axel. I don't want him passing out."

Axel rolled his eyes at this, but within a few seconds Demyx had slipped under one of Axel's arms and Larxene the other. They were both shorter than him, but around the same height, so if he did end up falling they would be more easily able to catch him. No one said anything as they made their careful way back through the World That Never Was and into the Castle That Never Was. Axel did find out that his body hurt a lot more than he'd previously thought, though he wasn't getting light headed quite yet. Nobodies were much stronger than most other species.

Demyx and Larxene just kept tugging him along though, and he made no noise in complaint. He didn't want to worry them even more. They hardly knew each other, but they were still the only twelve that they knew were here, safe, and alive. They weren't going to let another one of them die while they could help it. Some part of them still clung to that part of society. He did nearly stumble once, but Larxene and Demyx quickly caught him, and no one else seemed to notice, far more preoccupied with other things.

After a few long minutes they reached the abyss that spanned the space between the castle and the rest of the World That Never Was. They made their way inside as quickly as they could, and Axel found himself hopelessly lost in yet another part of the castle. He had learned several routes through it, but he was hardly a master at navigating these halls. In fact, apparently only Saix and Xemnas were. However as long as the Nobodies weren't alone the two practically encouraged the other Noboidies were wander around and learn the walls.

The room they entered had a long row of couches, and Axel gratefully sank into one as the other four all joined him on another couch. To his surprise Demyx seemed much more willing to be around him than before. Maybe he'd finally decided he could trust him. Larxene, Marluxia, and Demyx were all very quiet, and Axel didn't really say anything either as Xemnas motioned towards him. Vexen (who was apparently a scientest with some degree of medical knowledge) began doctoring the wound on his face.

Axel didn't really complain either as Zexion told him to undo his cloak as well as he left to go get something from another room. He came back with an enormous medical bag and began treating the wounds across Axel's chest. Axel winced every now and then from the stinging but didn't make a single noise in complaint. Meanwhile Xemnas was demanding a full recount of what happened. Demyx was back to his usual timid self but sounded worried when he mentioned how Axel helped him. Xemnas rubbed his temples like he had a migraine forming.

"Axel why do you insist on helping everyone?" he asked. Axel paused a moment.

"Don't know," he replied with a shrug. "I didn't used to be that way. You can ask Saix if you don't believe me."

"I doubt I'd have to," Xemnas sighed. "I trust your word."

"How did that thing get in at all?" Vexen asked, busy putting some sort of bandage on the cut on Axel's forehead. "That's what I want to know."

"Probably through a hole in the wall," Xemnas replied. "The World That Never Was is weakest at the points where the anchors connect to the real world. So basically, anywhere where there are Heartless could have been the answer to that."

"What about the hole?" Demyx asked nervously.

"That Heartless forced its way through," Xemnas assured him. "but the hole would have closed by now. Its possible that another could get through, but now that we know they can, we won't be taken by surprise again."

"We'll have to report this to the king," Zexion reminded them all as he began putting a bandage over Axel's sore chest. "He's not going to like it. Especially the altered Heartless."

The pause afterword told Axel no one had to ask why. The Heartless were dying people, people from so many different races and backgrounds, all reduced to a creature that was in so much pain it could do nothing but lash out, causing it to spread the disease more. They couldn't even be sure that those creatures could see the pain and suffering that they were causing. There was no cure, and after a few years of being Heartless they'd just die.

It was already sick, and the Nobodies knew better than anyone what that disease was really like. What kind of disturbed bastard would make it worse, just to make a Heartless that would instinctively attack Nobodies? It wasn't right, and it made them angrier at their mystery attacker than ever. Yes, the King wouldn't like to hear about it, but the Nobodies were pissed off about it.

"I have an idea I'd like to try," Vexen said suddenly, putting away the medicine bag. "Do you think we can round up the Heartless that survive the attack?"

"Reasonably," Zexion replied with a raised brow. "But why?"

"If they can be altered," Vexen explained. "then perhaps we can alter them as well. We can seek a way to turn them into Nobodies instead, or at least attempt to. If that can be done, then I know there's certainly a way we can work on a cure. At the very least we can attempt to ease their suffering and save them."

There was no response at first to this. Was that kind of thing possible in the realm of science? Axel supposed their breed had been born from science as well as magic, and it was hard to not accept both at this point. But to ease their suffering? Find a cure? All the Nobodies were willing to try that, or at least had no objections at this point. They understood how much this disease hurt. And if they could stop it, then there would be a better chance at stopping this war.

"Do what you must do," Xemnas said with a nod. "We'll have the others round up the Heartless. The four of you will stay inside the castle and rest, Axel especially. We're going to have several more wounded before this is over today." He did give the four of them a slight smile. "Marluxia and Larxene I had pegged as trouble makers. Axel, Demyx, you surprised me. But I suppose, I really shouldn't have expected anything different."

With that, Xemnas turned and left the room, Zexion and Vexen following quickly behind into yet another part of the castle, probably to find the others who had returned and try and calm down Saix. That would be fun. The four Nobodies sitting in the room together all turned their gazes to one another, laughing suddenly. It was as much out of the ridiculous situation as relief that no one had gotten seriously hurt earlier today. Either way, it felt good to laugh.

Things were starting to change around the World That Never Was already. Their little side trip had certainly cleared them of any and all boredom for a while. They knew that if this group of Heartless had gotten in, others would follow, and they'd have to catch them and bring them to Vexen for his strange experiments. Axel couldn't help but hope the man would succeed though, and not just for his sake, but all those who had already faced this disease and would soon.

 _Guess I'm playing hero now, huh?_ Axel thought to himself as he chuckled quietly.

* * *

 **And there's the end of chapter six. There will be quite a bit of skipping around at his part, but we'll have Axel get to interact with pretty much everyone and get to learn a bunch of stuff about them and become better friends with them as well.**

* * *

 **Then we'll start bringing in some other characters as well as getting to see what's going on outside the World That Never Was. Especially because the Heartless are still going to be hanging around. Also try and guess what Vexen's going to try and do to help the Heartless. It's probably not that hard but I'd like to see someone guess it.**

* * *

 **Anyway, as always, feel free to leave a review below if you'd like.**


	7. Secrets

**Here we go with chapter seven. In this one we'll have Axel just pretty much bored and getting to talk to some other members of the Organization, as well as meeting a few other interesting characters and such. That should be fun, mostly because I think you guys will like where it starts leading after that.**

* * *

 **Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Its a lot of fun to write.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Secrets

* * *

Axel was about bored out of his mind. It had been about three days since the incident with the Heartless, and as he had thought, Saix was being rather overprotective of his old friend and wouldn't let him out of his sight even if Xemnas had said it was okay for him to be walking around again. That meant that even when Axel left the Castle That Never Was behind, Saix kept following around after him. He'd finally just given up and was sitting in a room with Saix close. Axel was getting to know the castle better, but he was still hopelessly lost.

"All right," he sighed, turning to look at his blue haired friend. "Where are we?"

"Near Vexen's lab," Saix answered. "He should be working on his project right about now. Last I heard, Zexion was with him."

"Mm," Axel said, nodding slowly, more to himself than anything. "About the middle of the castle then. Ah well. We should probably go. Wouldn't want to disturb them or something."

Saix just kind of nodded. None of the other Nobodies were sure they wanted to find out what those two really did in that lab of theirs. Explosions and other such things could be heard off and on from inside of there. The instant King Mickey had heard about the Heartless attack he had seemed to grow more worried, however Xemnas had apparently calmed him and told him that they were going to need some supplies for Vexen's experiment.

Those had been supplied, though the King had also ordered a check up on the Nobodies (even Axel's wounds were pretty much gone at that point. Their bodies healed faster than many creatures). After that he'd asked to allow for higher security measures, to which Xemnas had assured him they were taking matters into their own hands. The entire World That Never Was had been altered to visitors by Zexion's illusions, which were powerful. Traps had been set all over the place, vines that would sprout out of no where, cards and invisible snipers, electric charges, water traps and fire. All of the Nobodies had helped create the traps and such that would give them more protection. However Mickey insisted on sending people to come check on them regularly.

That could be a problem. The illusion already made the World That Never Was rather dangerous, but then there was also the fact that they'd have to face off against all of the various traps around. They couldn't really disable them though, because if they did, there would be far many more people hurt by the traps as it was.

This in mind though, the fortress that was the World That Never Was would soon be becoming more ready than ever to defend the creatures that lived within. Saix and Axel both turned to leave the area, knowing that it was their turn to go around through the world and make sure no innocent bystanders had accidentally managed to wander in and get hurt by any of their traps. As they did however, a voice called to them from another room.

"Ah Axel, Saix," Vexen called, walking into the room with a pair of glasses nearly falling off the end of his noise and a clipboard in his hands. "I'd like you to help me test something."

"Test what?" Saix asked, making Vexen flinch instinctively from the tone of his voice.

"Yes well," he said nervously. "The Heartless we've been testing on are seeming to respond. They've gotten far less violent towards Zexion and I. We need to test to see if they'll still act violently towards people that they don't see everyday."

"That sounds rather dangerous," Axel said with a frown. "I hope you're hurting them or something."

"If we were," Vexen pointed out. "I doubt they'd be so docile then. I'd very much appreciate your help in this mater."

"And what would you be asking us to do?" Saix asked, crossing his arms. "We've got other things to be doing besides wandering around the Castle That Never Was."

"I'm aware," Vexen assured him, taking a step back. "We won't ask for much. We'll just have you two stand here while we let one of them out here. While one single test isn't a good basis for a hypothesis that we can draw from the experiment, we certainly don't want there to be too many out here. We'll take it slow, and with different ones as well as different Nobodies."

Saix didn't look like he liked the idea. His jaw was set as he sat there, thinking over it. Axel was almost positive that many of the Nobodies were so scared of him and his temper that they weren't sure how to approach him to figure out if this was the real him. Axel of course knew that it wasn't, but there wasn't much else he could do to convince them of this.

Saix had a lot to be thinking about. Not only was one of the few close friends he had in the room with some creatures they could hardly understand, but he had to think about the fact that they'd have to do it several times, putting pretty much everyone here in this world in danger. It wasn't something that sat easily with him. But they were all hoping that Vexen and Zexion would succeed. Finally he sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine," he said. "I don't see a problem with it, as long as they don't get out of control."

"We'll be sure to keep an eye on them," Vexen assured, seeming both relieved he had agreed and a little surprised for it.

Vexen quickly hurried out of the room, almost looking like he wanted to get away from here as soon as possible. Axel glanced towards Saix, noticing that his friend didn't seem to like this reaction much, though at this point there wasn't really anything he could do about it. Axel knew that everyone here was rather nervous to make the man angry, though it also wasn't his fault that his powers had altered him in this way. He wished they could see him for who he really was.

Vexen was gone for a few minutes, and Saix was standing there in the room, his arms crossed and his eyes closed in thought. Axel took to leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, just watching the door Vexen had left through. They were soon back with a strange looking creature. It was mostly white with some dark purple and blue markings. Something about it still looked like a Heartless, but something else didn't. Its mouth appeared to have a zipper, and the vague outline of the head of a Heartless was inside that zipper. It was tall and thin, though shorter than even Zexion still. The two looked up and blinked at it.

The creature seemed to pause and hiss at them, unsure what to make of the two of them apparently. They were just as confused about this. It seemed that they hadn't quite turned it into something that wasn't a Heartless yet, but it also wasn't quite so angry. It certainly didn't attack them on sight. As it hissed at them again though both Axel and Saix couldn't help but bristle a little at it. This didn't really seem to phase it either way, though it didn't look happy about it either. The creature turned its head to look at Zexion.

Axel shook his head in surprise, hearing a hissing voice in his mind. It was grating, though it seemed to be female from what he could tell from it. He looked up at the creature again, noticing that Zexion had turned his head to look at the creature as well. Vexen on the other hand was watching Axel and seemed to be blinking in surprise. Saix didn't seem to responding to the voice either. That could only make Axel wonder what the heck he was hearing.

 _ **Friend?**_ The voice asked Zexion. **_Friend?_**

"Yes," he replied. "There are no foes of yours in the Castle That Never Was."

 _ **Why bristles at us?**_ The creature asked in its broken language, turning its head to look at Axel and Saix. The creature paused as it saw Axel looking at it, probably looking as confused as he felt at the moment.

"They have good reason to," Zexion reminded it. "Heartless made us into what we are."

"Zexion," Saix asked sounding confused and rather concerned. "Who...are you talking to?"

"This creature," Zexion replied, motioning to white creature standing beside him. "It can talk, though its speech is rather broken."

"I can't hear it," Vexen told him. "Though apparently Zexion can. Can either of you hear it?"

"U-Uh," Axel said, still just staring at the creature. "I think I can."

"What?" Saix asked, just looking more confused. "I can't."

"Hm," Vexen said, watching the two Nobodies in front of them. "Interesting. What makes it possible for some of us to hear them while others cannot? There seems to be distinguishing features between us after all...perhaps a personality trait?"

As Vexen finished making his hypothesis and fell thoughtfully silent, the white creature slowly stepped forward, seeming to stare at Axel as much as he was staring at it. It walked with a strange gait, bended back and sliding each leg forward, which looked far too small to support its weight. Then there was the fact it seemed to sway there as it stood there, watching him. Saix bristled again as it came closer, and the creature hissed at him, but turned its attention apparently to Axel.

 _ **Hears us?**_ The creature asked. **_Hears us?_**

"Yes?" Axel managed after a while. The creature seemed to shudder.

 _ **Most cannot,**_ the creature said with some difficulty. **_Calls monsters us. Monsters are us? Do as instinct tells._**

"As you can tell," Zexion stepped between them. "they're not quite fully any creature that isn't a Heartless. This one is however has shown signs of remorse at times for the lives its taken as a Heartless. It often speaks of its family as well. We're altering their mindset as well."

"Well they were people once," Vexen said, marking something down on his clipboard. "It seems rather natural that they'd react that way once they realized what they've done."

"Isn't it possible then that they might not want to know at all?" Saix asked. "Perhaps some of them are fighting you, because some part of them knows what it did was wrong. They don't want to have to face."

"That could very well be," Zexion said, nodding. "We'll take it back now."

With that, Zexion turned and led the creature out of the room again, which paused only briefly to look back at Axel once and then disappeared. Vexen stood there for just a while in the room, looking through his clipboard, and Saix just kind of awkwardly stared at him. After a while Axel's friend turned to leave the room, glancing back at him as he walked out.

"I'll be waiting out here," he told him. "Hurry out. We've still got other things to do today."

"Yes mom," Axel called, rolling his eyes and chuckling. "I've got it. I'll be right there."

Nearly as soon as Saix had left the room, Vexen relaxed. Zexion said nothing as he stepped back into the room. His facial expression hadn't seemed to change, but it was clear to Axel that his body language had. Both were relieved that the so called "wild beast" of the world that never was had left the room finally.

They were both obviously highly uncomfortable with his presence, which probably had something to do with the fact that he snapped so easily. Saix of course knew this, and so he avoided everyone but Axel and Xemnas pretty much. Axel knew it couldn't be healthy for him to keep pushing them all away. He sighed quietly.

"I honestly don't know how you keep him so calm," Vexen admitted. "Saix is so easily provoked."

"It doesn't take much," Axel replied with a shrug. "You just have to know him."

"Xemnas does know him," Zexion pointed. "but you're the one who can calm him with a single word."

"Hm," Axel replied. "Well that's true. I guess its just a matter of trust."

"Saix doesn't trust the rest of us?" Vexen asked in surprise. Axel chuckled.

"No," he replied. "He likes all of you fine, and he'd trust his life to you. You're the ones who don't trust him."

The two scientists seemed to be taken aback by this knowledge and blinked at Axel, as if waiting for him to say it was all some strange joke that he was making and waiting to tell them the punch line. For as mischevious as Axel was though and the way that he was already getting himself into trouble with Demyx, Larxene and Marluxia it was probably really surprising for the two of them to see him so serious about anything.

"You're right," Zexion admitted. "We find it difficult to trust him, mainly because no one else seems able to read him."

"And why is that?" Axel asked with a teasing smile. "None of you have really tried to get to know him either, have you?"

"No," Vexen sighed. "We haven't."

"I've always been curious," Zexion admitted, looking out towards where Saix had went. "as to why Xemnas chose him as the second in command." It was true that all of the Nobodies thought of Xemnas as their leader, even if he refused to accept the title, and that meant that Saix was pretty much their second in command. "Obviously he was the first one of us he found, but there has to be something more than that."

"Probably has to do with the fact that he's always so calm," Axel replied with a shrug. "Saix has always been level headed. Its just that his powers make him more aggressive under the light of the moon. Its not something he can really help about himself. Maybe his advice has been what's been helping Xemnas. He's always seemed rather...well tortured to say the least. Something deeply bothers him."

Axel paused as he said these words, glancing towards Vexen and Zexion, who had both looked towards each other and shared a knowing look. Axel couldn't help but feel curious as he watched them. All of these Nobodies had lived in large towns, most of them having never met each other prior to now. They'd all led normal lives that had been shattered, forcing them all together to survive. And because of this, there weren't very many who seemed to really trust each other.

Curious as Axel was, he knew better that to stick his nose into something it didn't really belong in. He kept secrets when people asked and didn't ask about the secrets that other people kept. When the two scientists looked up and noticed him looking, they both seemed to pause. Even the Nobodies who hardly knew him, knew that Axel was rather perceptive for a Nobody who was so easily angered, and he understood others. Axel sighed and stretched.

"Well," he said, hoping to leave before they found some way to be offended by his curiosity. "I'd better go. Don't want to keep scar face waiting."

"Wait," Zexion said with a sigh, surprising the red head. Axel paused and looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"There's something we should probably tell you," he continued. "We haven't really told anyone because well...its rather personal. But you're right. If we're all going to survive this, we'll need to start trusting each other. Its the only way. So its time we stopped keeping secrets, all of us."

"I mean if you're sure," Axel said, blinking in surprise. Out of everyone, why was he the one that everyone decided to tell secrets to? He'd never really understood that, especially with a personality like his.

"I am," Zexion said, nodding to him. "There were quite a few of us working on a project in Radiant Gardens. Xemnas and his twin brother Xehanort were the ones heading it. We were working on creating a solution that would be able to cure thousands of different diseases. It was going well, however, we had failed to notice what Xehanort was up to."

"It seems he had other plans," Vexen began, picking up where Zexion had just paused. "When we were looking he had begun changing the solution until he created the Black Death. When we found out, we of course tried to stop him. However, he appeared to be beyond reason, and he then used the solution against all of us. Xemnas, Zexion, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Xigbar and I were all working there, and all of us were injected with the virus."

"There were others too of course," Zexion continued. "However they all seemed to think we had betrayed them. That's what Xehanort had told them after all. Its been years since then. I can't help but hope they've seen past all of this by now. We were forced to separate after that, and managed to find each other as Nobodies. I'm sure you've heard the rumors by now about the Gardens themselves."

"They were basically a small kingdom run by a man that King Mickey trusted, known only as Ansem the Wise," Axel said, nodding. "The town itself became Hollow Bastian since it was on the very edge of the kingdom, a town where you could cross the street and be standing in Fantasy Kingdom. Its said though that the gardens were cut off from the rest of Hollow Bastian and its supposed to be little more than a wasteland now with few survivors."

"Which unfortunately seems correct," Vexen added, nodding. "There are people from Fantasy Kingdom everywhere now, trying to help in what ways they can, but it seems they're at a loss for what to do as well."

"So," Axel said, trying to keep it straight. "The person behind all of this is Xemnas's twin brother Xehanort, who used your research to create the Black Death, which he engineered to destroy the country. It mutated beyond his control, causing a new race to be born. What about Ansem the Wise then? Wasn't he in control of that castle?"

"He was," Zexion nodded. "but he was one of the ones tricked by Xehanort into believing it was our plan. He's a smart man. If he's still alive, he's sure to have realized who was really to blame by now. I don't doubt that those who survived and weren't infected probably think we're dead. Unfortunately, right now, we need to be thought of as dead."

"I understand," Axel sighed. "I've got friends that I wished didn't think I was dead, at least if they are alive. At this point, I can't be sure if anyone survived. Still, that must be why Xemnas always looks so sad. Does he blame himself?"

"Xemnas loved his brother very much," Vexen replied quietly. "We all did. But we can't help but blame ourselves for not seeing his betrayal sooner. There are so many innocent people that got hurt because of us, so many dead..."

"You can't beat yourself up about it," Axel sighed. "It wasn't your fault. Its difficult to accept the betrayal of someone you trusted. What happened was unfortunate, but there was no way that you could have changed it."

The two scientists gave Axel sad smiles that he was highly unused to seeing, especially from them. He wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to respond to it. They looked so much older than they actually were suddenly, like they had seen far too much. He knew they had a lot of regret and they hadn't said anything because they were unsure how the others would react. Axel knew they had expected him to hate them for telling it to them.

But he couldn't. How could he hate anyone after this. He couldn't even bring himself to hate Xehanort. Perhaps all of this was that man's fault, and maybe it had been created to bring the entire nation to its knees. But there was the still the fact that they'd all already suffered so much. He understood why they were scared the others would hate them. They hardly knew each other after all. But they had all been chased here by Xehanort's wrath, and he knew these two especially weren't ones to ever lie about something.

"You two are so stupid," Axel chuckled. "All of you are. Why didn't you say so sooner? It can't be healthy to keep something like that bottled up, especially if you feel like that about it."

"You're not angry?" Vexen asked, seeming surprised.

"Why would I be?" he asked. "I already told you that we need to talk to one another. After everything that's happened, you thought I would hate you? Come on guys, I'm not that childish."

Axel chuckled again as if he'd just made a hilarious joke. Vexen and Zexion's smiles had seemed to change though at that point. They were far more relaxed, far more relieved, and they looked a lot happier than they had before. Axel just continued to smile at them, though he looked up as well when he heard Saix call his name a few feet off. He raised his hand in farewell.

"Well," he said. "keep doing crazy things in the name of science you two. I've got places to be too you know."

"We'll be sure to tell everyone what you suggested," Zexion promised as he walk out.

"And we'll have to tell everyone else I suppose," Vexen added with a sigh.

Axel said nothing as he walked out of the room and found Saix standing there silently, his face rather unreadable even for him. Saix turned and began to walk away through the castle grounds again, making his way towards the front (or what Axel was reasonably sure was the front of the castle). Axel couldn't entirely be sure what he was thinking but said nothing for a long while. A strange silence stretched between the two of them, finally making Axel sigh and turn to his friend.

"So how much did you hear?" he asked.

"All of it," Saix replied with a frown. "Why did you tell them that?"

"What?" Axel asked. "That they didn't trust you? Its true, and its time we all stopped keeping so many secrets like children."

"It was still rather-"

"It worked didn't it?" Axel laughed. "Come on. It'll work out for the better. Let's go. We've got our patrol today." He heard Saix chuckle quietly behind him.

"Fine," he said. "Let's go. I doubt someone wandered in here, but its always good to check."

Saix continued leading Axel silently through the halls, taking small passages and walkways that Axel hadn't even been completely sure had been there when they'd come through earlier. He tried to make careful notes about where everything was and where it was all going to be, but he was still having a hard time making sense of all the twisting passages and places where the Nobodies called home. He supposed that it would be far more confusing to anyone outside of this place. Even King Mickey hadn't been here before.

Within a few minutes (far less time than it would have taken Axel alone) they had reached the familiar "main" lobby where all of the Nobodies gathered when they weren't in their rooms. They had been allowed to furnish those rooms with anything they liked, on the insistence of Queen Minnie, who wanted them to be as comfortable as possible. The other Nobodies were all in the room, though the conversations died down as the two of them passed through without saying a word.

A few more minutes had passed before they'd left the front doors and stepped out over the abyss that hung under the Castle That Never Was. Both of them paused on the ground on the other side, just looking around quietly as they watched the clouds overhead. There was no rain at the moment, but they knew that this could change quickly here. It was always chilly and it was always raining.

Zexion's illusion rippled around them, the very air around them seeming to shimmer and move for a few moments. It didn't affect those who had been here long enough, though a quick signal from Axel (by shooting a collum of fire into the sky) would tell Zexion to drop it for the safety of any people wandering through here. Even so, it could alter everything that someone heard and saw, making them believe they were somewhere else, talking to someone else and many other things. They couldn't feel how cold it was, or see if they came close to the traps or the abyss. That's why it was dangerous, and why two or more Nobodies always went out to check for anyone who'd found their way inside. No one had yet, but there could always be the chance.

The two turned and began making their way through the World That Never Was, silently turning towards the large grounds and making their way towards the forest first, sweeping through the large town and past the beach that marked the edge of the inhabited part of the world (and the line that Xemnas wouldn't allow them to cross). They then finally turned their way towards the door again and the Castle.

As they walked, they were sure to check every trap that they were passing and looking towards the various areas that the Heartless had been known to hide. They saw nothing for a long time, just walking through the world quietly and searching apparently fruitlessly as always. Just as Saix was turning to Axel though, probably no doubt to tell him that it was time to head back, they both heard a voice that Axel would never forget.

"What?" the hard to make out voice gasped. "This can't be right! We entered the door! How can we still be in the castle?"

"Gawrsh Donald," came Goofy's reply as the two Nobodies carefully made their way forward. "Doncha remember? The Nobodies were told to make their security stronger by the King. This is probably some kinda illustration from one of them."

"Illusion," Donald corrected, sounding annoyed.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" came a deeper, younger but darker voice he didn't recognize.

"Yeah," a second, higher pitched and happier sounding voice asked. "it took you forever to find the door Donald. How do we know we're not lost?"

"We're not lost," Donald snapped back, seeming to start losing his temper. "The door's hidden."

Finally stepping into view the two Nobodies paused. Axel almost laughed at the sight that greeted him. Donald was fuming and glaring at Goofy, who was just smiling rather stupidly but pleasantly and rubbing the back of his head. There were two boys with them as well, one about Demyx's age and one about Roxas's age. The older one had silver shoulder length hair and aqua blue eyes, and he was smirking at Donald. The other had brown spiked hair and sky blue eyes. He was grinning at Donald. Saix stepped forward, Axel following just behind.

"You are not lost," he said, making them all jump and wheel around. Both boys pulled out Keyblades, much to Axel's surprise. The shorter one's looked a lot like Xion's, but the older one's was darker and was red with a wing like handle and dark purple hilt. "Welcome to the World That Never Was, the world of the Nobodies."

"Is that what you are then?" the silver haired boy asked. "A Nobody."

"We are," Saix replied.

"Then why do you look like that?" the brown haired boy asked as Donald and Goofy prepared to get ready to strike. Now Axel was really confused as to what they looked like to these people right now.

"An illusion," Saix explained calmly. "nothing more than one of the many powers of those that are housed here. You have nothing to fear from us."

"Prove it," Donald snarled. Axel held up his hand to stop everyone, and Saix glanced back at him, bristling just slightly.

"That's rude," Axel chuckled. "Not even going to say hello? I thought you had it memorized." Donald and Goofy both paused, lowering their weapons just slightly.

"Axel?" Goofy asked. Axel laughed and clapped his hands.

"Bingo," he said. "Good thing we found you out here. You could have run into some of our traps, and that wouldn't be good."

"Axel," Saix said, turning to look at his friend (probably to make himself calm down). "Send the signal for Zexion to lower the illusion. We have guests."

"Got it," Axel replied.

Axel raised one hand and held it up straight towards the sky overhead. He quickly drew his powers into it and shot a pillar of fire from his upraised palm and up into the air. It collided in the clouds above, sending orange light spiraling through them for a few seconds. He lowered his hand again, looking towards the four as after a few seconds, Zexion, having obviously seen the sign, lowered the illusion. They all blinked and rubbed their eyes as if they'd looked into a bright light.

All four of them were then looking around with gaping mouths, looking absolutely confused and unsure about the world they'd found here. They turned to look back at the two Nobodies, obviously seeing them for what they really were now. The two Keyblade Wielders quickly lowered their Keyblades. Axel couldn't help but watch them curiously though. Keyblades weren't very common weapons. What made these kids so willing to use them?

"I say again," Saix said. "Welcome to the World That Never Was."

"Oh uh," the brown haired kid said. "Guess we were kind of rude. My name's Sora."

"Riku," the silver haired boy added. Axel snickered and waved his hand dismissively.

"We can't really blame you," he said. "That illusion's powerful, though it has to be. The name's Axel, and this is Saix. He's our second in command."

"You have a leader?" Goofy asked. Axel shrugged.

"Kind of an unspoken chain of command at this point," he replied. "But we do."

"If you don't mind me asking," Riku asked, looking around the world. "why does this place...look like this?"

"Nobodies are creatures of the darkness," Saix explained, seeming to take an interest in the two Keyblade wielders as well. "just as the Heartless were. We were after all, created from the same disease. This world then can only be as it is, because we are from the darkness. Like our very nature, it is something that cannot be changed."

"That's kind of sad," Sora said quietly.

"How does this place work?" Goofy asked.

"Xemnas created it," Axel chuckled. "His power is over Nothingness itself. So where there was once nothing, there is now something. Make sense?"

"Not really," Sora admitted, to which Riku only nodded. Axel shrugged.

"I can't really explain it better," he replied. Donald on the other hand wacked Goofy on the head.

"You should know that by now," he cried. "We are on a mission remember?"

"Sorry," Goofy muttered.

Axel couldn't help but laugh more at them. Though usually he came off as mocking, he glanced towards Sora and saw the boy smiling with him. Did this kid like him just like that? Even Axel didn't have people warm up to him that quickly. Maybe this kid was just something he wasn't really used to encountering or something. He almost reminded him of Roxas in a way, but a happier, less sad Roxas. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he found he liked him, and his strangely quiet friend.

"Oh right," Sora cried, smiling still. "We're supposed to check on you guys."

"First thing the King wanted to ask was what all your powers were," Riku said. "He said he's never really asked everyone, and he needs to know. It'll also be easier to keep track of everyone."

"Got something to write it down on?" Axel snickered. Eventually Donald fished out some paper and a pen, so he began. "Xemnas is Nothingness. Xigbar is Space. Xaldin is Wind. Vexen is Ice. Lexaeus is Earth. Zexion is Illusion. Saix is Moonlight. I am Fire. Demyx is Water. Luxord is Time. Marluxia is Plants. And finally Larxene is Electricity. Got it memorized?"

"Those are some strange powers," Donald muttered as he wrote it all down in order. "Do you know who's stronger?"

"Well," Axel said thoughtfully, tapping his chin. "We already had this discussion. An argument could be said that all Nobodies are the same strength, only some are able to use their powers more effectively. Though some of us have stranger powers than others, we're all about the same strength and have the same ability to wield our powers. So in a sense, no one is stronger. Its just that our powers are different."

"I guess that makes sense," Donald said with a sigh. "In a way."

"Let's see," Goofy said, obviously thinking hard. "What did the king ask us to make sure we asked?"

Axel glanced towards Saix with a small smirk on his face. These two still cracked him up. Donald didn't really seem that fond of him, but Goofy seemed very friendly. Either way, they were good friends, as different as they were. It was obvious that Sora and Riku were as well, though Axel couldn't really say he was surprised about it. After all, he and Saix were both good friends, but also pretty much polar opposites.

As he looked at his friend however, he saw him bristled just slightly, looking towards one of the many side streets that made up the main city of the World That Never Was. Axel knew from the look on his face that something was wrong, and his own smile fell. He also bristled just slightly, becoming far more serious than he had been before. Nearly instantly when Riku and Sora saw, they had also bristled, ready to draw their weapons.

"What is it?" Goofy asked.

"We're not alone," Saix warned strongly.

Axel summoned his Chakrams, catching them expertly in his hands and watching the area for any signs of their strange enemies. At nearly the same instant, both Keyblades reappeared and Saix's huge claymore also appeared. This weapon appeared to be mostly silver with blue accents, a huge blade with spikes coming off the end. Like nearly all of the rest of the weapons of the Nobodies, it looked far more ridiculous than dangerous, and that's why they were often underestimated.

Goofy pulled out his shield, though Axel wasn't entirely sure what good that would do, and Donald pulled out his staff. The whole group was now bristled and waiting quietly. Axel was beginning to suspect that Riku and Sora were War Titans. Even as young as they were, they were far too disciplined to not be. But even though Donald and Goofy were less used to battle, they weren't budging an inch either.

A low growl sounded, the only warning before four large cat like creatures leaped towards them, bearing the Heartless marks on their chests. The whole group scattered to avoid them, and Axel found himself sighing.

 _Today has just been an off day all around,_ he thought as he prepared for battle.

* * *

 **And there's a cliff hanger. Sorry about that. You'll have to wait to see the battle until the next chapter. But this chapter had already gotten so long that I didn't really want to make it any longer and make you have to keep reading.**

* * *

 **Some of you might not have minded, but some people complain if the chapters get to be "too long". Anyway, next chapter we'll learn a few more things about the world at large and the things that are really going on. Then we'll get to see what the Nobodies are going to be doing from here on out. Fun times.**


	8. Bonds

**Here we go with chapter eight. In this one, we'll be starting with the battle that we didn't finish last time, as well as learning some more things about the world at large. Then the Nobodies are going to start making some decisions that are going to start shaping their world and lives in this story.**

* * *

 **It won't be much longer until Xion and Roxas pop back up with another character you might not have expected, and then we'll start meeting people from all kinds of "bordering" kingdoms. If they're called something else they're not part of Disney Kingdom, like Fantasy Kingdom is in this story (though Hollow Bastian and Radiant Gardens are known as one town in both kingdoms either way).**

* * *

 **Also just to note. The Kingdom itself has acting "princes" and "princesses" that guard certain areas, though there's really only one king. These are people the king trusts as well as from certain lineages. Thus different disney Princes and Princesses, as well as other characters like Ansem, are referred to as Kings and Queens (or Princes and Princesses) though the King of Disney Kingdom is Mickey. That will be explained in more detail later.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Bonds

* * *

Axel had noticed instantly that the group had separated. He raised his chakrams, quickly looking for some way to get back towards the others. However one of the Heartless had cut him off from the group, and he could tell that these creatures fought that way to purposely separate them. It seemed like strange behavior for a Heartless, so he knew that these creatures were also genetically engineered to fight the Nobodies. Before he could move to face it however, a small shape joined him.

It was Sora, raising his Keyblade and leaping in front of Axel as if to protect him. The thought almost surprised Axel for a minute, until he realized that Nobodies were practically extinct now and these people probably blamed themselves for it, even if it was only just a little. He quickly shook out of his surprise though and raised his chakrams again. He looked up and noticed that somehow Saix and Riku had got paired together by two of the creatures, and another was facing Donald and Goofy.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked him, glancing over his shoulder.

"These things don't scare me," Axel replied. "I hope you're ready though. He looks like he means business."

"Be careful all right?" Sora asked.

"I can handle myself," Axel chuckled, though rather nervously. "I'm from Radiant Gardens after all. Sora paused just a moment.

"You're a War Titan?" Sora asked.

"And so are you," Axel pointed out. Sora nodded.

"Riku and I came from Destiny Islands with our friend Kairi," he replied. "She's injured right now and not here. I'm glad Simba's watching her." Axel paused at a moment at the mention of one of the many Princes of Disney Kingdom. Though there was only one king, he had many families that he trusted to govern over certain areas.

"Well lets hope we don't get injured," Axel said.

No more words were passed between them as the large cat snarled and leaped at them, claws outstretched. Sora leaped out of the way, obviously well versed in what that virus did at this point and how it was passed. He brought his keyblade down hard on the cat's head, making it hiss and slide to a stop in surprise. Axel's flaming chakrams were carving holes into it soon after and making it leap back. Neither of them relaxed though. The flick of its tail told Axel that this thing was more than it appeared to be.

The creature leaped at them, but as it did, it split into two smaller cats, which leaped onto both battlers. Startled, Axel leaped back and threw both his chakrams. One of which managed to stop the other from managing to scratch Sora with its claws, and the other whizzed past the other's head. Axel had learned his lesson from leaving himself open to attack from last time though, and he snapped his arm to the side, striking the small cat on the back and sending it tumbling away.

Both leaped up with angry hisses as his chakrams came slapping back into his palms. He carefully twirled them in his arms in the almost dance like movements that had become rather familiar to him. He glanced around. There really wasn't room with all of these battlers in one area. They were going to end up hurting each other on accident if they weren't careful. It was obvious though by Sora's frown that he was thinking the same thing. He kid seemed rather laid back and happy for a War Titan, but the instant he entered a battle he was instantly given away.

He was rather like Demyx and even Axel himself was. They were often underestimated because of the personalities that they showed outside of battle, but they were completely focused in battle. Then again, no War Titans were alike, and no Nobodies were alike. It wasn't that surprising really. No two people were alike. But even so, the actual effect of all of these personalities together could be rather surprising, especially in a place like the World That Never Was.

"Follow me," Sora called suddenly, turning and making a dash for a side street.

Axel knew that the traps laid out on the streets themselves were far less of a hazard now, especially considering the foes they were facing seemed different from the normal Heartless they came across. He turned and followed Sora down the side street, hoping that the others would catch on to what they were thinking. He spotted Saix's knowing gaze as he turned around a corner and leaped to dodge the incoming attack of one of the tiny cat like creatures.

The Nobody silently dashed after the younger and much shorter Keyblade Wielder. Right now he had to stay as close to this kid as possible, even if he wasn't entirely sure who he was. The King had trusted these kids enough to come here and check up on the Nobodies, and he was also carrying a Keyblade. They were basically as holy symbols as this kingdom had. Though there could certainly be bad people with Keyblades, but he didn't get this impression from either of these kids.

Axel found Sora in another large road, away from the others and with at least some room to move about. He let his eyes travel through the area and quickly found the marking on the wall that indicated a trap was near. Luckily for him, Sora had dragged them towards one of his own. He could use it to damage their enemies and strengthen his own powers. He wouldn't take damage from the fire, though he'd have to be careful to make sure that Sora wasn't going to get hit by it either. He raised his chakrams though as Sora leaped closer to the Nobody.

"Just watch the right side," Axel warned. "There are traps set up all throughout this world. Don't get too close. I'm going to set it off."

"Is that a good idea?" Sora asked.

"Well yeah," Axel chuckled. "I was the one who set that one."

There wasn't any more explanation needed for Sora to understand. He still didn't seem quite sure what the trap was for, or what it was going to do, but he nodded to show that he was willing to try whatever crazy scheme that Axel had concocted. The Nobody couldn't help but admire the kid a bit for that. There weren't very many people who'd met him who were brave enough to let him try that. He paused just a moment, looking at the kid. He reminded him of Roxas and Xion even more than before.

The thoughts were pushed out of his head quickly as the two snarling cats came crashing into the road after them, obviously intent on not letting their prey escape from their clutches again. Sora raised his Keyblade with a snarl that seemed displaced on such a usually happy and cheerful face. Then again, Axel knew why the War Titans were so fierce in battle.

Destiny Islands were at the southernmost part of the country. Radiant Gardens were at the northeastern corner, and Traverse Town at the Northwestern. The three cities made a huge triangle where the most vicious attacks had been, though Radiant Gardens had been where the disease had originated. Then apparently Xehanort, intent on taking over, had smashed into Disney Kingdom and formed the Three War Cities.

Unlike people in cities farther in, like Twilight Town and even the capital, they hadn't been cushioned by the outer cities. They had felt the brunt of that attack, and had become far more fierce just to survive. They were large but rather laid back towns, since there was obviously no point in attacking towns that could really defend themselves. Xehanort also knew how much King Mickey loved his people, and it would be a terrible blow for him.

As the cats leaped at the two of them again though, Sora wasn't going to be surprised by their attacks this time, and neither was Axel. Sora moved with a quick grace that spoke of the fact that he understood how to dodge a Heartless and how to not get infected with the disease. He hadn't survived this long by being stupid. He began to attack the Heartless, making it leap back, wary of the light that poured off his Keyblade.

The other however leaped at Axel, which was a big mistake. Axel carefully stepped back away from the creature, making sure to make it look like it was overpowering him or he was wary of it. It began to grow cocky, but as Sora inched the other in the same direction, Axel reached the sign. He touched it with his hand.

Instantly the city block erupted into flames that rose high above the city. The other Nobodies would know for a fact that something was wrong, because the trap was just meant to cause minor burns in case someone innocent tripped it. That was far more drastic, both to injure the Heartless and warn the others. Axel leaped in front of Sora to protect him from the blast of heat, and the tiny boy sheltered behind him as the Heartless screamed, being burned alive. It was a gruesome but effective end. Axel's powers still left a bad taste in his mouth.

Slowly he lowered his chakrams, looking around for any signs that the strange cat could still be alive and waiting to unleash a newer and stranger attack than before. There was no sign of the two Heartless, so Axel turned to look at Sora again, letting his Chakrams disappear in his hands. He offered the boy the mischievous smile that he was rather known for, even around here. Sora blinked and looked around, but let his Keyblade disappear and smile back.

"Wow," he said. "You're really strong!"

"You're not bad yourself kid," Axel replied.

Within a few more moments though a Corridor of Darkness opened up behind Axel. Though Sora jumped, obviously unused to seeing this particular method of travel. Axel hardly even looked over his shoulder though to even see who could be coming out of that portal. Xigbar stepped out of it, looking at the two up and down and looking rather surprised. As soon as Sora saw that it was yet another Nobody however, he relaxed again and was just blinking at the new man as if in surprise. The older Nobody, not seeming to understand what to do at the moment, just turned to Axel instead.

"Why did you activate that trap, Axel?" Xigbar asked.

"I used it to incinerate a Heartless," he replied. "Strange things. Nothing I've ever seen before. This one had the ability to split its body and make two smaller copies of itself."

"Was it like the others?" Xigbar asked, alarmed at this new piece of information. Axel knew the man was referring to the ones that had attacked Marluxia, Larxene, Demyx and him before.

"Looks like it," Axel replied with a shrug. "The only thing I really know for sure is that when Zexion lowered the illusion four of them attacked Saix, those the king sent and I. We ended up getting split off and having to separate farther for more space to fight."

"And where is Saix?" Xigbar asked.

"With the other Keyblade Wielder," Axel replied.

There was a long moment of silence. Axel knew he didn't have to say anything for Xigbar to realize just how weird all of this really was, and that there were an odd amount of Keyblade wielders popping up. Heck, the blades were said to chose their own masters, so there could be many popping up that they hadn't realized that were there. It was as if the blades themselves were responding to Xehanort's crimes by giving more and more people their powers. Even Nobodies, which were creatures which were made of indescribable darkness while they were full of light.

Xigbar turned his attention back to Sora, who'd pretty much ignored up until now. Having once been a guard at the Castle of Radiant Gardens, if he didn't see someone as a threat or he didn't really know them he seemed to just kind of ignore them. Now though that he'd heard that the boy carried a Keyblade he was definitely more interested in him.

"So," he said. "you have a Keyblade?" Sora rasied his hand and summoned the blade, showing it to Xigbar.

"Yep," he replied simply, smiling at him and not seeming to take any offense at his actions earlier. "The name's Sora. Mind if I ask yours?" Xigbar seemed to blink at the kid in surprise with his one good eye. Then a smile creased the man's lips.

"Call me Xigbar kid," he replied.

"Oh," Sora said, seeming to be thinking for a moment. "Then your power is...space right?"

"You certainly have a good memory," Axel chuckled.

"That's me kiddo," Xigbar replied. Then he sighed. "Guess we'd better head back eventually. Everyone's worked up right now with that little light show of yours."

"Flashy," Axel agreed. "but practical. It worked didn't it?"

"Sure," Xigbar chuckled.

Axel was a little surprised at this. He didn't think he'd really ever heard the man laugh before. Then again, he really just hung around Saix, Demyx, Marluxia and Larxene. Saix because they were still good friends, and they'd realized they still had a lot in common, and because a bond like that wasn't going to break easily. Then he always was around Demyx, Marluxia and Larxene because mostly Larxene kept dragging him off with her.

He'd gotten so used to it that he'd stopped trying to resist her. It wasn't that he didn't like him, Axel was a typical War Titan and Nobody. He didn't really like people he didn't know that well, so he avoided them. He knew Larxene pretty well he thought, and so he'd eventually just followed her. The four of them were pretty much trouble makers. It wasn't anything bad, but if things got too dull then pranks were pulled, shenanigans ensued, and other such things. Even so, the others didn't seem to mind. It was good to keep the place lively.

So it stood to reason that he really didn't know the others, and they really didn't know him. He'd mentioned that it was time they stopped keeping secrets and avoiding each other rather like children. However he was just as guilty as it as everyone else. If they were going to face each other and the rest of the world, they were going to have to figure out what they really going to do, and who they really were to each other. That however was a subject for another time.

"Let's go," he said. "The sooner we can get back, the better. Don't want everyone more worried than they have to be."

"Yeah yeah," Axel replied with a small smile. "I'm coming. Come on Sora."

The tow Nobodies turned their back to the Keyblade Wielder and began to walk away. Sora, seemingly surprised, almost had to run a little bit to keep up with them, but he seemed to understand how much they trusted him as well. Nobodies weren't ones to turn their backs on people they didn't really know, especially if they could possibly prove to be dangerous to them. They were sure that they could trust the War Titan though and allowed him to follow them as they made their way back through the streets, slightly wary, and towards the sound of the battles still going on.

The three of them returned to where Axel and Saix had met the others before. Donald and Goofy seemed to be doing all right, but they had been cornered by the strange cat like creatures. Before Sora could rush forward to try and help them though Axel held his hand up. The kid turned and raised a brow at Axel, but before either of them had moved a purple diamond shaped object shot past the two of them. Several more followed, destroying the Heartless quickly in the surprise.

Sora turned back to look at Xigbar in surprise, who'd lifted his strange dark purple guns that were probably too large to be a normal hand gun or crossbow. They were mostly long with barrels that didn't seem like they could hold the strange "bullets" he shot, and jagged edges hung down from the bottom of them. Axel didn't know much about how he fought, except that he couldn't reload those very quickly. Xigbar wasn't one to be underestimated though.

"Well now," Xigbar said with a chuckle, obviously teasing the very startled Goofy and Donald. "looks like I got here just in time. Let me guess. The king sent you two?"

"And who are you?" Donald asked, obviously not taking kindly to his tone.

"Call me Xigbar," the man replied, chuckling.

Donald seemed to quack quietly at them, obviously not very happy at them. However he also seemed to decide to let it slide. They looked far more nervous for Riku's sake (and probably Saix's) than they were for those already standing here. Axel knew though that there was no need to worry about either of them, and within a few moments that was pretty much proven as the two came back. Riku ran right to his rather excitable friend, and the two greeted each other warmly. Saix however instantly went over to Axel and grabbed his shoulder, practically dragging him a few feet away. Axel blinked in surprise at the man as he leaned closer to his ear where the perplexed Keyblade Wielders and those the king had sent couldn't hear.

"That boy," he whispered to him. "Riku, he's not like any Keyblade Wielder I've ever heard of. His presence and attacks seem strangely dark for a weapon said to be made of pure light."

"So its kind of like Roxas and Xion," Axel said thoughtfully. "but on a smaller scale."

"I'd say that's a safe bet," Saix said. "But now we've got more than ever to think about. These Heartless worry me, and I don't doubt that they worry everyone else too. I've never been one for just sitting around either."

"From what I heard from Sora," Axel added in an undertone. "Simba is here in the capital, along with another Keyblade Wielder. The Princes and Princesses of Disney Kingdom are moving again, probably for war. It most likely has to do with the attacks against the Nobodies, but its still unsettling."

"All of this is far too planned," Saix growled softly. "its too calculated. Why are there so many Keyblades, weapons of ancient times said to have wills of their own, appearing now? I think Xehanort may have something to do with it. There's something wrong with all of this."

"I don't know," Axel said nervously. "Do you think there's a way that Xehanort knew about it?"

"There was a Keyblade enshrined in the castle in Radiant Gardens," Saix reminded him. "A terrible weapon of darkness, one of the few that isn't a thing of pure light. Its said thirteen of these exist, and seven are supposed to exist of pure light. Those are the true Keyblades, though others exist as well. These are legends we heard as children. If he lived in Radiant Gardens, he probably heard them all as well."

Axel fell silent after that. He was usually very laid back and smiling, so it was no doubt why he instantly caught Xigbar's attention when a grim and thoughtful frown creased his face suddenly. The man's one good golden eye flashed brightly as he watched the two of them for a long moment, getting the attention of the two Keyblade Wielders, mage and knight. Saix remained quiet for a moment longer, before giving Axel's shoulder a slight but reassuring squeeze.

"We've got much to discuss," he said, still quietly. "and some would best been discussed while these people are here in the World That Never Was. Bring them to us. I'm going back to tell the others that they are here."

"Which room are we going to?" Axel asked, knowing full and well that neither he nor Xigbar knew the castle well enough by now to find it.

"Xemnas and I will be there to meet you," Saix said. "The others have to be filled in."

Axel nodded as Saix stepped away from his friend and raised his hand, waving it in front of him and opening a Corridor of Darkness. Those who were not Nobodies jumped a bit in surprise, obviously unused to this mode of transportation. Most people couldn't pass through it unscathed, and Nobodies were some of the few. The door that led to this world was like a Corridor of Darkness, but far less brutal on the mind, so these four had passed through easily.

Without saying a word, Axel crossed his arms and watched as Saix, also silently, stepped into the door to the Corridor of Darkness and seemed to be swallowed in the swirling shadows. The door dissipated like mist as it closed, leaving the others standing there silently. Axel didn't say anything for a moment, feeling more confused and frustrated than before. Was it possible Xehanort had caused all this heartache to find out more about Keyblades?

"What was that?" Riku managed after quite a while of silence.

"Saix is our second in command," Xigbar explained. "Xemnas is our leader, and if he needs someone to talk to, he goes to him. Saix is the same way. If he needs another opinion he goes straight to Axel. Don't let that kid's attitude fool you. Sometimes he seems mocking, laid back, and its hard to tell exactly what he's thinking. But he understands people better than anyone I've ever met. He's got a sound mind, and he's strangely kind for someone who's suffered so much."

"Axel earlier said you have an unspoken chain of command," Sora said quietly. "So is he the third in command?"

"I guess you could say that," Xigbar chuckled. "Axel isn't much for leading. It's not that he can't. I bet he'd make a great leader. He just prefers to let others who have the better talents for it take that stand. Rather like me."

"I see," Donald said, sounding rather thoughtful. "It is good to focus on your own strengths."

"Kind of like how King Mickey leads us," Goofy said, no doubt with a big grin.

"So," Xigbar called to Axel. "what the higher ups say for us, hothead?"

Axel almost let a smile creep onto his face for that one. Larxene had finally gotten onto his nerves enough about a day ago that he'd snapped at her. Within thirty minutes he had calmed down though and apologized to her (as Saix had told the others he would), but she and no one else had seemed to hold it against him.

He had a habit of bottling things up inside from years of wandering around with no one to talk to, and Larxene had brought up a rather touchy subject (that being Roxas and Xion). That had earned him the nickname that nearly everyone used, even timid little Demyx. They were all getting nicknames as they became more and more comfortable with each other. That's what almost made him smile though at the man's words.

He was obviously hoping to cheer Axel up and have him act more like the cheerful and playful person he usually was. He was in far too grim mood with everything that he'd learned earlier and the new speculation that they were coming up with now to smile though. He turned to look at Xigbar, who now looked more concerned.

"Come on," he said. "We're going to the castle."

"You're serious?" Xigbar asked in surprise. These four were the first guests sent by the king, and no one besides Nobodies and those Heartless that Vexen and Zexion were trying to turn into Nobodies or cure had ever stepped into those halls. "But why?"

"Things we need to talk about," Axel answered vaguely. "You four too. Usually, the castle is impassable for anyone not a Nobody. The chasm around the Castle has an invisible barrier that serves as a bridge for a Nobody, but nothing more than a sheer drop to the center of the world for any other creature. Xemans and Saix are meeting us there, and there will be a bridge."

"Well," Xigbar said with a slight sigh. "better not keep them waiting. Follow me kids."

Even with Donald grumbling behind them at being called a kid, Axel just continued to frown thoughtfully and follow Xigbar as he turned to make his way back towards the other side of the World That Never Was, making their way towards the Castle That Never Was that had always sat like a crowning jewel within the world. The four followed after the Nobodies carefully, seeming to fall quiet after a long while.

Axel couldn't find his way around the castle yet, but he could certainly find his way around the labyrinth like streets of the outside world. It was set up in a much easier to understand format honestly, and though there were many hidden areas here as well, it wasn't as confusing as the castle itself. Even so, he knew it must look nearly completely impassable to these four behind them.

Within a few minutes they'd reached the chasm that led across the only entrance to the Castle That Never Was. As Saix had promised, he and Xemnas were waiting there for them. Xemnas was watching all of them carefully, but it seemed like Saix had pretty much caught everyone up to speed about what was going on. The world was oddly silent today. Xemnas stepped forward and greeted them with the same usual, slightly sad smile that he seemed to always wear.

"You've no doubt heard this," the silver haired Nobody said. "but welcome to the World That Never Was. My name is Xemnas. You're actually the first creatures other than a Nobody to ever have been allowed into these halls."

Axel supposed it wasn't exactly a lie. With Zexion and Vexen trying to turn the Heartless they had captured into Nobodies, technically there was nothing but Nobodies in the halls of this castle. The four strangers from the outside world were understandably staring at the castle in front of them. It was obviously quite impressive and it was even bigger than it looked in the inside. None of the Nobodies were offended by the fact that they seemed awed by the building. The usual drizzle that seemed perpetual in this world began again, but Xemnas turned to look at the building, raising his hands and closing his eyes for a moment.

A big white bridge began forming out of no where, spanning the space over the chasm in a few seconds. If Axel hadn't been so worried about the implications of everything that had really been going on he would have probably gasped along with Sora, Donald, Riku and Goofy. He was still impressed with it, but he didn't exactly act as he normally would have though. With the strange bridge completed, Xemnas opened his eyes and smiled, motioning to it.

"You may cross now," he said. "Everyone will be waiting inside."

Donald, Sora, Riku and Goofy continued to watch the strange bridge as if it wasn't safe to cross. Axel stepped forward fearlessly past them and began crossing the bridge. Saix and Xigbar quickly began to follow them, and seeming to trust the Nobodies's judgment the four began to follow as well, and Xemnas also began to follow just behind them. They were quickly inside the castle, which echoed eerily with the sound of so many footsteps. Saix began to lead the way to the room where everyone else had gathered.

They walked through what still seemed to Axel to be like countless winding hallways that made absolutely no sense to him, so he knew that it would make even less sense to those who had only just arrived. Axel knew it was still going to take a few more weeks of traversing through this place just to figure out where he was going. He also knew though that eventually he'd know this place so well that he would probably find secret passages that the others didn't know about.

As they walked though, it was obvious that the silence of the World That Never Was had begun to bother their strange guests. It didn't take any of them long to realize that this place had been built to hold many people, and the entire world had been created in the hopes that they would be able to save more of the Nobodies, but it was obvious that Xehanort and his followers (though Axel doubted many people than the Nobodies here even knew what was going on) had been very thorough in killing off nearly all of them. The silence of this place, which had been built as probably one of the last rays of hope for any Nobodies still alive, was mournfully quiet with only these twelve.

It had always bothered Axel, and he'd already lived here for about a week. The others must have been practically heartbroken at this, knowing for a fact exactly what all of this meant and the sheer loneliness that they all must have felt. They shivered in the still, dead air. Axel couldn't help but frown more. There were so many things that were just going wrong here lately, so many people who'd lost their lives because of the selfishness of one single man.

However as they were walking, Xemnas suddenly pulled up. Axel, Saix and Xigbar paused a moment to look at him, honestly surprised and wondering what was going on. He gave them a sad smile and then turned to look behind him at the four new comers. No doubt he had things he wanted to say to them, though Axel wasn't entirely sure what those things were.

"Go ahead," Xemnas told them over his shoulder. "There are things I need to say to these people before we reach the others. Tell them that we'll arrive shortly."

Saix nodded and looked at Axel and Xigbar, who just silently turned to follow him farther inside. They weren't going to argue with either of them, unsure of what Xemnas needed to say though they were. Axel just couldn't help but get the feeling that things were going to start changing around here, though he hadn't doubted that they would. Keeping twelve War Titans locked away from the entire world like this wasn't exactly a good idea. They got bored from inactivity, which is why Axel had worked in Twilight Town as well as fought back the Heartless.

They finally entered the room, to find all of the others looking up at them curiously. They weren't entirely sure what was going on, but no one said anything. Silently, Xigbar joined his normal circle, that being everyone he had known from Radiant Gardens. Saix leaned against the wall, simply watching, and Luxord sat off between the groups, shuffling a deck of cards in his hands silently. Axel just shrugged and joined Demyx, Marluxia and Larxene on one of the longer couches in the room. Larxene didn't really say much of anything to his surprise, just leaning her side into his and laying her head against his arm. He could see that the instant he didn't try to push her away that all three of the others on the couch became even more concerned at his thoughtful face.

Demyx, who was sitting on the other side of Axel, did probably the bravest thing he'd ever really seen the kid do, which was pat his shoulder. Whether it was meant as a silent question or silent reassurance, Axel was glad to know that his rather strange friends (the trouble makers as everyone else had begun to put it), were there. He had a lot on his mind, and with Roxas and Xion still missing he was still growing more and more worried about him. Axel forced himself to take a deep breath and let it out slowly, reminding himself that they could only take it a step at a time.

Axel crossed his arms into their usual position and closed his eyes, just thinking for a while. There was a lot to think about. None of his three friends on the couch tried to get his attention or disturb him, just knowing that he needed some time to think. There wasn't much else they could do at this point. After a long while in the silence they heard the door open, and Axel looked up with everyone else. He could see the surprise and interest burning in the eyes of the Nobodies as Riku, Sora, Donald and Goofy all came in, accompanied of course by Xemnas.

"I say again," Xemnas told them as he walked in and motioned to all of the Nobodies. "welcome to the World That Never Was. I believe its time we discuss quite a few things."

Axel closed his eyes again, just turning his head away from them again. This past week had been confusing, and even though he'd made friends here, it was a small world. He couldn't help but wish that he had more freedom. This kind of life had never been Axel's forte. Still, it was safe, and Axel couldn't help but wish that Roxas and Xion would get here quickly.

* * *

 **There's the end of chapter eight, which took me entirely too long to actually sit down and write. I wasn't sure how I was going to get this chapter to the point that I wanted to. Anyway, in the next chapter they'll start discussing a few things that'll start having the storyline work its way in the direction that I want to get it to go in. We'll learn more about all of the characters, and they'll each get little parts in the story. However since this story features mostly around Axel, the characters he comes into contact with the most are the characters that'll end up getting featured more. Sorry if I don't write a lot about any of your favorite characters, but you don't narrate the lives of people you only rarely talk to.**

* * *

 **Its not that I have something against those characters, its just how this story is going to end up working. Mostly we'll see a lot of Roxas, Xion, Larxene, Demyx, Marluixa and eventually Namine when she comes in. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and feel free to review.**


	9. Unspoken

**Here we go with chapter nine. Some more things are going to come to light about the back stories of a few characters, as well as the other things that are going to start happening pretty quickly in the story. Expect more Final Fantasy (that story line has been altered for this AU) and The World Ends With You (that has also been altered) to pop up pretty soon. There will be a down chapter between this one and the next where more information and back stories will come to light.**

* * *

 **For right now, this chapter will pretty much focus on the story that had pretty much started this whole crazy disease and war, as well as getting the plot to start moving in the direction needed to get the story off to the right direction. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Unspoken

* * *

There was an odd silence between everyone in the room. The Nobodies became rather "nervous" as he'd heard people refer to it before, not saying anything. It really wasn't that, but rather they said nothing because they were used to being ignored after such a long time, and they weren't one to talk to strangers either. It wasn't that they were scared, they just preferred to be silent. They'd had to suffer silently for a long time, so there wasn't much else they wanted to do to break that silence. That's probably part of why people were so nervous of them.

Or at least, they had been since the last time he had seen any people. It had nearly been a week, but this genocide had already been going on about three weeks before the waves of it had finally reached Twilight Town. That was about a month already. Almost all of the Nobodies were probably dead now, if not completely hidden away like they were here. What did people think of them now? What did they think of the plans massing in the shadows? Maybe they'd find out today. Axel opened his eyes again to look around.

Riku and Sora seemed almost to be sizing everyone up, which Axel really didn't find all that surprising really. They were War Titans after all, and Axel knew that all the other Nobodies could tell as well. Other War Titans could tell other War Titans often when they gave them a certain kind of look, and those two were giving it now. Donald and Goofy on the other hand seemed to be uncomfortable with the amount of eyes on them now. No words were spoken until finally Xemnas stepped forward and began to speak again.

"These are the twelve Nobodies who have made it here," he said. "and maybe even the last few remaining in the world. We can hope others found refuge as well, but we can only believe the numbers that we see."

There was nothing said in response to this. The Nobodies weren't really in a talking mood, but around outsiders he didn't think they really ever would be. Donald and Goofy seemed to be the first to move after hearing this unfortunate and sad truth, just seeming to look around at all of the Nobodies here. Axel had heard Nobodies described once with "haunted" eyes. Maybe that was the case. They had survived a virus even worse than Fantasy Kingdom's "Geostigma".

At least that disease had been less painful and had killed quickly. The Black Death however wasn't so merciful. It wasn't designed to be. It had been designed only to bring the country to its knees and cripple it. If Disney Kingdom fell, and its borders were opened again, there was no telling what would happen outside of it.

Axel knew that the borders had been closed to save the other countries from the same disease that was slowly killing them. The other countries hadn't sent help, either because they couldn't or because they didn't think it was that serious. However, after so long, he knew that they would begin growing more and more restless. Disney Kingdom had completely shut its doors. No one from this kingdom had talked to anyone outside of it since the disease had first struck.

That made him wonder what other people would think of it, and what would they do to start investigating the matter. Disney Kingdom had once been known as a beautiful land with friendly people who were willing to help strangers. Now however it had become one riddled with disease and war, one that was no longer friendly or beautiful. They'd only find a war zone behind those doors, and a broken world.

"I suppose so," Donald said, sounding sad for probably the first time since Axel had met him.

"Don't you hope there are others though?" Goofy couldn't seem to help but ask. Xemnas shrugged as he walked past them, back towards the other Nobodies. He glanced just slightly over his shoulder.

"Forgive us," he said. "but I do believe I speak for all of us when I say that hoping for things is not exactly our strong suit. We are broken and abused creatures. Few of us have the brighter outlook that you people have."

"You don't hope?" Riku asked, not seeming surprised really, simply asking.

"Not most of us anyway," Xemnas said, giving Axel a pointed look and holding his gaze as he continued to speak. "Many of us have lost so much, and faced so much darkness, that we lost ourselves in it. Some however seem to have an optimism that the rest of the world seems to be sorely lacking."

Axel just kind of shrugged in response, not seeming to upset Larxene by this, who just laid her head back on his shoulder. This only slightly irked him. He was too worried about a lot of things to really care at the moment. Larxene seemed to understand this and didn't seem to be pushing her luck like she usually seemed to try and do. She just kind of let him sit there, and he couldn't really complain at this point about it.

"Either way," Xemnas said, seeming to snap out of whatever thoughts he'd been lost in and turning again to look at the four who had recently entered the World That Never Was. "we are hopelessly secluded from the outside world. We can't help but be curious as to what's going on. Would you mind telling us what's happened?"

"Well," Sora started. "the princes and princesses of Disney Kingdom have been growing restless. They're all making their way to the castle, even though there are Heartless everywhere. Its not just them though. A lot of people have been coming from all over to try and talk to the King."

"A lot of people are asking about the Nobodies as well," Riku seemed to need to add. "It seems that people are figuring out that the Nobodies were innocent and being killed off. Its not just people from our Kingdom though. People from Fantasy Kingdom have begun roaming around, apparently looking for ways to help, and its rumored that the Prince of Underground Kingdom is wandering around here too."

The Nobodies were interested in this. They hadn't been aware that things had finally reached the point where the Nobodies and Disney Kingdom weren't just getting attention, but pretty much had the attention of the entire world. It had already been about a month, and even if Xehanort hadn't told everyone else about his plans (whatever those really were), people had already realized that letting these people kill the Nobodies had been wrong.

Still, entire nations now taking interest? The Princes and Princesses? There were very few places that didn't fall under the guard of one of these people. Even Radiant Gardens, which had been guarded by Ansem the Wise, had fallen under one of these many categories. He supposed it made sense though now as to why Simba, the Prince of the Pridelands, was here at the King's castle. It looked like the whole world was making its way here now.

"I see," Xemnas said. "That is strange indeed."

"But," Donald prompted him. Xemnas sighed.

"I doubt we'd be very content to just sit here," he said. "Twelve War Titans, sitting here and doing absolutely nothing. Its a recipe for disaster. I'm surprised it hasn't already ended in disaster. And there are things that I'm sure we'd all like to do."

"Absolutely not," Donald quacked loudly.

"I thought you all wanted to be safe here," Goofy said, sounding rather confused.

"Perhaps at first," Xemnas replied. "or perhaps there were things we were all running from, things we'd rather not face. I've come to realize though that running away will never solve anything."

Axel looked up at Xemnas in surprise at this, wondering where this had come from. His eyes looked sadder than he'd ever seen them, but determined too. Axel wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he supposed they'd be finding out soon enough. Xemnas seemd to silently just look around for a long minute, looking at all of the gathered Nobodies. Finally he sighed and turned back to look at their strange guests.

"It seems we need some time to discuss a few things," he told them. "Would you mind waiting in the front of the castle?" Donald looked ready to start quacking at them angrily again, but Sora quickly grabbed him and started dragging him down the hallway.

"Sure," he said. "See ya later."

The door was quickly closed by Riku, and a strange silence seemed to fall over the entire room. Xemnas said nothing for a long while, waiting to make sure that they had gone like they were going to and not trying to listen in on them. When he had waited quite a while he finally sighed and looked up towards all of the Nobodies in the room. They were just as quiet as he had been, waiting for him to speak. He looked tired.

"I suppose its time we told you everything," he said with a sigh. "there is quite a lot that has been going on, most of which, I haven't spoke about before. Its probably not something you'll be able to accept very easily."

"Hm," Vexen suddenly voiced. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Vexen and I have already told someone," Zexion added, just looking up at Xemnas. "Axel and Saix already know."

Those who didn't already know what he was talking about turned and gave Axel and Saix confused looks. Those who did on the other hand looked both confused and far more interested in the situation as well. Axel had told Saix what he had heard, though Saix had been there close enough to hear most of its himself. The fact remained that the two of them knew the secret that many of the Nobodies here were keeping guarded from the others.

No doubt they were afraid the others wouldn't be able to forgive them if they found out what was going on, or what their part in all of this had been. However Axel just shrugged in response and said nothing. Saix even seemed to advert his eyes from everyone. Usually he would meet the eyes of everyone in the room and almost seem to be challenging them. This was probably about the gentlest behavior many of them had seen from him. It certainly got their attention.

"I see," Xemnas said quietly, as if unsure how to continue now. It seemed that none of them expected the kind of understanding and forgiveness Axel and Saix had already shown them by simply not bringing it up and letting them have some space. "I suppose then, we should begin at the beginning. We were working on a remedy of sorts, hoping to find a cure for different diseases. However, my twin brother Xehanort, apparently had a different plan."

"Xemnas, Zexion and I were working in the science department of the Castle in Radiant Gardens," Vexen explained farther. "We hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary about Xehanort before, but then again, he always had been an excellent liar."

"I was around ten or so at the time," Zexion added thoughtfully. "My parents had crossed the border into Fantasy Kingdom to help with the wars between Shinra and Sephiroth, however they never returned. I was basically adopted by several people there at the castle instead."

"Lexaeus, Xaldin and I were part of the castle guard," Xigbar added for his two usually silent companions. "We were on our rounds as usual that day. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at all. There were no suspicious visitors and nothing out of place."

"It wasn't even until we reached the labs that we realized that anything was wrong at all," Xaldin added rather ominously, simply getting a nod of agreement from Lexaeus.

Saix and Axel were both quiet. This wasn't part of the story that they'd heard before, but they didn't exactly feel like just interrupting them so they could ask a question about it. Those Nobodies who weren't from Radiant Gardens just kind of sat there quietly, enthralled by their tales, and probably kind of unsure they wanted to hear the ending. Everything in the World That Never Was had suddenly become more still than ever.

"My brother was beyond reason," Xemnas continued. "he went in while we weren't looking and started changing the solution we were working on. By the time we had detected it, it was too late to stop him. Vexen, Zexion and I became his first test subjects."

"I doubt we have to tell you what that solution was," Zexion added quietly. There was no response to this. They didn't.

"I hadn't wanted to give up on him," Xemnas said with a sad sigh. "I wanted to believe that there was something of my brother left there, but I couldn't reach him."

"He released Heartless into the castle," Vexen continued. "fake creatures. They couldn't live outside of their breeding chambers for more than a few hours, unlike the other Heartless that were created through passing the disease. Either way, it was enough to pass on the disease and begin the epidemic."

"That's what we found in the labs," Lexaeus said, finally seeming to want to break his long held silence. "utter chaos. People were getting attacked left and right, and some of them were dying instantly from that first strain. It wasn't a pretty sight."

"We were attacked too of course," Xaldin added. "I managed to give a warning to the others, telling them to escape, but before I could warn them who was behind it, I was attacked as well."

"With all of us out of commission and the virus spreading," Xigbar continued. "we couldn't keep the Heartless in the castle, and the disease began spreading into the city. We found out that those initial Heartless, basically artificially created suicide squads, had been released into Destiny Islands and Traverse Town at the same time, so no one would realize where it had come from. Xehanort was trying to make himself disappear."

Again, silence reigned. The sound of rain could be heard outside, as if the world that Xemnas had created was crying with the Nobodies even though it seemed like none of them had any tears left to shed. There was a long span where only that rain could be heard, as if those involved couldn't bring themselves to finish the story at all. Finally, it was Xemnas who let out the most tired sounding sigh Axel had ever heard him make, as he began to finish the tale.

"Xehanort had one final trick," he said. "He told Ansem, and all those who still remained in the castle, that it was us who had done it. I'm not sure how he convinced them. Perhaps he made it look like he had been attacked. Either way, he had always been good at lying. They came to us, angry and demanding to know why we had done it."

All eyes were on him as he slowly began pacing back and forth in the middle of the room. No one seemed to move, and no one said anything. Axel was strangely perceptive for a Nobody, and even he could tell that everyone in the room could see how much this pained him. It was almost a physical pain it was so great. He wanted to say something, but he was unsure what to say. Besides, he knew it was better if they all just got it off their chests now.

"We hadn't done anything," Xemnas continued with some difficulty. "but I knew that if they stayed there they would die. I didn't let them see what had happened in the labs, and I didn't let them know I was hurt either. I 'admitted' to doing it. At that point I would have said anything to get them to leave. Eventually they did, thinking that we had been the one to cause all of this."

"When we were finally able," Zexion said as Xemnas was grateful for the interruption. "we left the castle. Ansem is a smart man. I'm sure he's realized by now who is really behind all of this. But that was years ago. We haven't seen any of those people since. And eventually, we ended up running into the king quite on accident, running for our lives from Xehanort's followers. That's how this world came to be, and why we're all here."

Again, silence seemed to be the only things that now existed in the World That Never Was. The Nobodies themselves could have been statues for all anyone looking on would have known. Axel again felt the urge to say something, anything. All these people looked like their hearts had just been absolutely shattered. He'd always known that these Nobodies, those that had survived here, had dark secrets they kept.

But he also knew that all of their pasts had been hard. He couldn't hate any of them for something they couldn't have predicted or tried to stop even if they had known. People made mistakes, and they made their own choices. There was no stopping them once they did as well. The thought of that made Axel actually chuckle a little, the first noise to break that silence.

"Really," he said, knowing he had to say something now. "You gonna make me repeat myself? There's no use beating yourself up about it. You made a mistake and things happened you can't undo. Isn't that just life in a nutshell? I'm pretty sure I speak for all of us who weren't involved in that when I say, there's nothing you need to be forgiven for."

"Axel's right," Demyx said rather quietly, but actually rather bravely for him. "Its in that past, and we have to focus on now."

"Look," Larxene sighed as if this was all inconvenient for her. They could all see though that her eyes and her tone of voice had softened. "maybe we don't know each other all that well, but we all know that we can trust each other. You'd think we'd stop thinking that just because we heard you were involved in it? You're all more childish than I thought."

There seemed to be a surprised silence in the other six as the remaining six turned to look at them, smiles playing on all of their faces as they looked at those who had just revealed their own story. They were giving them all looks that clearly stated that they were very confused and very unsure of what was going on or how to take it. Perhaps they hadn't expected forgiveness from anyone, or that they'd all hate them when they found out. Axel spotted Vexen and Zexion both had gratitude in their eyes as they looked at the strange assembly here.

Twelve random strangers who'd barely gotten to known each other. They trusted each other only because they'd lived with them for a while, and they'd gotten to know a little about each other. They were now getting to know a lot more, and they were growing more fond of one another. So if they were going around telling their secrets, they had to assure them that they still were friends.

"She means well," Marluxia chuckled. "I understand why you kept it a secret, but perhaps it was foolish to think we would hate you for it."

"Even if you couldn't stop it then," Luxord said, thumbing through his deck of cards without looking at it again. "there's a chance you can do something about it now. Time is fixed, and we don't know what we can do about it until a lot later. I should know."

"What we're saying is," Saix said, his arms crossed as he looked at them all. There was no smile on his face like the others, but it was still the most kindness he'd seemed to show any of them under this moon. "you're stuck with us for a while longer. We don't hold it against you, so don't hold it against yourselves."

For a long while there was nothing but silence, but a different kind of silence than before. It wasn't breathless or nervous, probably more shocked and relieved. Everyone around the room was smiling now, even Saix (though it was hardly curved into a smile). Even the most serious of the Nobodies were now smiling. It was something Axel wasn't entirely sure he'd ever see happen. Xemnas turned to look at the side of the room where the other six were sitting, and Axel thought he might have seen some tears in his eyes.

"Thank you," he said. "I don't think you realize how much this means to us." Axel chuckled again and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please don't make this more mushy than it needs to be," he teased. For the first time since he'd arrived here, everyone laughed.

Suddenly the World That Never Was didn't seem so forlorn or broken now. It wasn't so sad or so lonely. Yes, there were few of them here, but those that remained were strong. Their bond already had grown into something that you couldn't easily break. Axel knew that without a doubt he could trust everyone here with his life when it came down to it. They hadn't exactly proved it in the same way Larxene had on the airship, but they'd proved it in another way.

It was just the trust they were already showing in everyone, the willingness that they had to talk with one another. Yes, there were many that hadn't made it here, and many who had never known there was any hope for them at all. However it was said that those who passed away remained watching them within the very river of life of the planet (something Axel had heard from his friends in Fantasy Kingdom), and that they could watch them from afar.

He hoped at least that those who had passed would be able to smile if they saw these here, and the legacy that they were still managing to carry on for them. While losing someone had always hurt, somehow knowing that those who had passed weren't lost gave him the strength to keep pushing. It was said only strength of will could make a Nobody instead of a Heartless, and if that was the case then this fact had always kept Axel strong.

"So," Saix said, interrupting the train of thoughts around the room as everyone turned to look at him. "You mentioned you wanted to leave here? Why now?"

"Ah yes," Xemnas said. "I did, didn't I? Perhaps it was something Axel said, but I don't feel like hiding anymore. If Xehanort thinks he's destroyed all of us, then he's mistaken. There are chances that there are others in hiding, who might be able to make their way to us if they're assured that we can protect them. But it's not just that. I want to help those who cannot fight the Heartless like we can."

"You don't want revenge do you?" Xigbar asked, sounding rather concerned about it. The other six looked so as well. Xemnas shook his head.

"No," he replied. "Maybe I did at one point, but I don't think I do now. After all, 'we're all just people aren't we'?" He turned and met Axel's gaze head on now. "I was scared and angry. I hated people for forcing me to become this monster, and for what my brother did. But I don't think I can hate them anymore. No, not even my brother. Maybe there was nothing that I could do to reverse what had happened, but if there's some good left to do in this world, I'd like to do it. All of you have inspired me to do that."

Slowly he turned, looking at every Nobody in the room one at a time. He held all of their gazes for a long time, simply watching them. All of them looked back at him, and Axel knew he wasn't the only one who was surprised by this answer. He knew that Xemnas had been quoting him earlier, but he wandered what had made all of this so different now. Was it because he'd grown to know all of them more? He sat as transfixed as the others, waiting on his next words.

"Each an every one of you is unique," he continued. "You all came here under different circumstances, and you all came here for shelter. Yet none of you really wanted to hide away. Each of you has already taught me something, little time though we've spent together. You showed me that its time to be brave again, and this time there's nothing stopping us from helping those who need it. I believe its time that we put our powers to more use than ever before."

"A living legacy for those who had left," Axel said, chuckling to himself a little as he said it. "Is that it? You want to show that our Race, strange though it is, won't go down without a fight? Or is it that you want to prove to the world how much we have a right to exist?"

"Maybe a little of both," Xemnas said with a slight chuckle as well. He then looked up at all of them. "What do you say then? Should we come out of hiding and fight this war again? What better army is there than War Titans? Would you all be willing to follow me?"

This time the silence that reigned in this world was thoughtful. It was as if the entire world had just stopped to listen, and the only sound that could be heard was the rain, as usual, pelting the side of the windows that weren't too far off. As Axel looked around the room to gauge everyone else's thoughts on the matter, he felt another, rather mischievous smile beginning to twitch onto his face.

"Lots of danger and the chance we might die?" he asked. "Sign me up."

"I won't be bored anymore?" Larxene asked as she leaned against Axel and put a finger to her lips as if thoughtfully. She then began to giggle. "How could I refuse?"

"I w-want to," Demyx said, giving them a sheepish smile. "Count me in."

"Sounds to me like everyone's already made up their minds," Marluxia pointed out with a smile on his elegant face. "But I suppose you already had an idea what our answers would be."

Xemnas turned, looking around the room, but Axel knew he could already see what everyone else was thinking about the subject. Many of the Nobodies were wearing smiles, or nodding to him to tell him that they agreed. The gray haired Nobody smiled to himself for a few seconds, then looked up at all of them again. There seemed to be a new spark to his eyes, and he no longer looked as sad as he had before. Suddenly Xemnas looked a lot more like the leader he had always seemed to be.

"Then I suppose its time we became the beacon of hope this world needs," Xemnas said. "And not just for Nobodies, but for everyone trapped under the Black Death. We may be made of darkness, but this time, we'll be the light."

"We should probably give ourselves a name," Zexion pointed out. "It would be more official that way, and if people had something to remember us by, then the word would not only spread faster, but our outreach would be more effective. Any ideas?"

There was silence again as everyone seemed to be trying to think of something. Axel wracked his brain for any ideas, but somehow none of it seemed to fit. It needed to be something that was almost like a creed for them, something that described them and everything that they stood for. It had to have some sort of meaning to all of them, something that the rest of the world would be able to look at and know that these Nobodies meant business.

"The date," Vexen suddenly said, seeming to be lost in thought. "The date when all of this started. It was December 13th. It seems like so long ago now."

"Do you think we could work that in somehow?" Axel asked, peering around the room. "Something where it isn't so obvious. The name we pick should really mean something though. It shouldn't just be some kind of name."

"Why not Organization XIII then?" Zexion asked. "The word Organization has twelve letters in it, and the roman numeral XIII stands for the day of the date. Subtle, but meaningful." Axel just blinked at him.

"Why do you know the number of letters in the word Organization off the top of your head?" he asked. Zexion just shrugged.

"That could work," Xemnas said thoughtfully, looking around the room again. "Well then, should that be what we call ourselves?" There were just several nods of agreement and murmurs of satisfaction at the name. Even Axel had to admit, it was meaningful and simple. "Very well then. From this day forth, those of us here are now known as Organization XIII. I believe its time we called our guests back to tell them what we've decided. Saix, if you would."

Saix nodded and just turned, making his way out of the room and down the hallway to go get the others. The remaining Nobodies just sat there in silence, a strange sense of excitement coming over them. Axel hadn't felt like this in a long time, the sense of adventure and unknown like when he had been a kid looking to live a larger life. Sure, it wasn't as grand or painless as he'd thought when he was a kid, but Axel wasn't the same kid that had lived in the streets of Radiant Gardens for a long while. He was more grown up, and he was more than willing to do whatever it took to give everyone else some sort of fighting chance.

Soon after that the door opened again, and Saix returned with the four in tow behind him. He said nothing as he returned to where he had been before, and Xemnas turned again towards the four of them. The two Keyblade Wielders and two friends of the king just seemed to stand there for a long moment and stare at them, perplexed at the change of atmosphere that had seemed to come over all of them since they had last seen them.

"It seems that those of us here have spoken," Xemnas told them, a small smile on his face. "And we won't be staying here after all."

"What?" Donald gasped. "But the King said-"

"We're well aware of what the King said," Xemnas said, holding up his hand to stop the duck mage there. "However, we cannot sit idly by while the world is in danger."

"We're aware that if we leave this place," Saix said from his corner. "that we might die. That's a chance we're willing to take."

"But we also know that we can't stay here," Xemnas continued. "We have to fight and make our stand. This world won't get any better if we stay here and do nothing. If there's a chance we can help other Nobodies, then we will. If there's a chance we can help other people, then we will."

"Look at it this way," Axel added. "The world's ending, and a whole lot of things will be coming to light soon that will make this even worse for everybody. We have to give them some sort of hope for the future."

"But you can't just-" Donald quacked at them angrilly. This time however, it was Riku who stopped him, smiling at all of the Nobodies.

"You've made up your minds?" he asked.

"We have," Xemnas replied.

"Then there's really no stopping you," Riku replied with a slight chuckle.

"But Riku-" Donald gasped in protest. Riku just shook his head.

"There's something you need to understand Donald," he said. "There are times when you have to play it safe. These people are only alive because they did that. However there are also times you have to fight. Maybe its stupid if they fight now. They could very well die, and then what we'd worked for here would be in vain."

"That's why we can't-" Donald cried, frustrated.

"It doesn't matter," Sora interrupted the duck this time. "They've got to strive for something in life. If its helping the people they can, then who are we to stop them? They could very well be the last of their kind. Let them live their lives helping others if that's what they want."

"Even if we do die," Axel said, seeming to surprise Donald at his words and far less mocking attitude. "it won't be in vain. We've chosen our paths. And we're going to have to follow it through. If we are all that's left, then we're the last living legacy of those who have left. So we're going to make it a good one, even if we all die."

There was silence for a long while as Donald looked between everyone else in the room. Goofy just seemed to be standing there, scratching the back of his head with a single finger as if thinking. Donald started tapping one foot on the ground, frowning as he crossed his arms and seemed to be considering his options for a long moment. He continued to glare at the floor.

"Someone's going to have to explain this to the King," he growled.

"I'll personally write a letter explaining the entire situation," Zexion replied from his corner. "He should understand why its necessary then."

"Okay okay," Donald quacked, frustrated. "fine. I get it. I'll go tell the King. But you'd better not get yourselves killed! And you'd better come back here when you're not doing something, got it?"

"Naturally," Xemnas replied with a small smile. Axel couldn't help but chuckle a little too. What other place could be their base?

Donald turned and began storming his way out of the room, quacking angrily in an undertone to himself the whole time. Sora offered the Nobodies a huge grin as he turned to leave as well, and Riku gave them an encouraging smile and thumbs up when Donald wasn't looking. Goofy remained in the doorway for a long moment, seeming to watch them.

"Gawrsh," he said suddenly. "What'll you call yourselves."

"Call us Organization XIII," Xemnas answered with a small smile. Goofy seemed to think about it.

"I don't get it," he admitted with a smile. "but it seems to mean something to ya. I'm sure it'll grow on everyone. I'll be sure to call you that."

With that, the dog like creature finally turned to leave, simply leaving the others behind in the room again as Saix turned to leave and lead them out of the castle and back to the doorway that they had come through. Probably the only reason why the Corridor of Darkness that was the portal didn't affect them so bad is because Xemnas would let anyone approved by the King to come in here, so that's why they were able to pass it so easily.

Everyone just continued to smile as they sat there. There would be a lot of things that would need to happen, and things that would need to start changing around here as well. There was no telling how long they'd have to wait for the answer from the King though, so they had plenty of time to come up with what they were going to do.

* * *

 **I did add in a not so subtle reference to the LifeStream from Final Fantasy into this chapter, but the reason Axel is so strangely influenced by Fantasy Kingdom and everything that's been going on will also be explained in another chapter.**

* * *

 **The next chapter will basically be a down chapter between this and the one where they finally get to leave the World That Never Was on missions, mostly to explain some more backstories for other Nobodies. I hope you enjoy.**


	10. Revealing

**Here we go with chapter ten. This one will be the chapter where we get to learn about some more back stories of other Nobodies, and basically just a down chapter to clear up a few things before we throw them right back into the action. There's a considerable time skip between this chapter and chapter nine, but not incredibly long.**

* * *

 **Axel's story is very intertwined with Final Fantasy just because of the fact that Radiant Gardens was so close to the country at this point. In this story I gave him a brother, which is Reno. The reason I did this is because of the fact they're not only so similar but also share the same English voice actor.**

* * *

 **If you've enjoyed the story so far, please feel free to leave a review and feel free to ask questions. I'll try to answer them in the story itself, but I might PM you some answers as well without giving away too many spoilers.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Revealing

* * *

It had already nearly been another month since Zexion had sent his letter to the King. They had heard nothing back about it, but they were being as patient as they could be. They couldn't really hold it against the king, especially hearing from Riku and Sora that the King was being flooded with people from all over the country, asking for his help and asking if the Nobodies were truly gone. Apparently word had finally gotten out that the Nobodies had been killed simply because they had been able to fight the virus.

People were distraught with this news, though no Nobodies seemed to be popping up either. Xehanort apparently had yet to reveal his part in all of this, or even that he was alive at all. Even so, Axel knew it was a big step forward in his plan. Now that the people knew what had really been going on, they seemed weaker and more broken than ever. Perhaps they blamed themselves for the genocide, but either way, they had been keeping the King busy with requests for aid and pleads for answers. So the Nobodies had gotten none of their own yet.

With everything sitting the way it was now, there really was no surprise that everything seemed to be moving so slowly for Organization XIII. Other than the fact that Zexion and Vexen had finally reverted the Heartless into lesser Nobodies (creatures with generic powers over darkness and no abilities to set them apart called Dusks). This had proven that the disease could be cured, though a true cure hadn't been found yet. It hadn't stopped them from trying though.

The Dusks were often remorseful, having memories of the people they'd killed and creatures they'd used to be, however they liked the Nobodies. In their true Dusk forms, all of the Nobodies were able to hear them talking, and they had become a great comfort to all of them. The various creatures were very fond of all of the Nobodies and helped them whenever they could. They were even apparently able to hear them when called by name and come running.

Axel was sitting on a balcony, overlooking the world itself as the rain continued to pour down as usual. He was lost in thought, though his fingers kept tracing through the stark white fur of the wolf like Dusk beside him. It was obvious that this creature had once been a canine of some kind. Unlike a heartless however, her eyes were blue and she didn't give them the same uneasy feeling.

On her chest was an emblem that all the Dusks had, an upside down heart that seemed partially broken with a cross coming out of the top of it. It was white, but a black outline traced it out around their chests where it was clearly visible. This had become the banner of Organization XIII, though no one had really seen it yet.

Axel continued to pet her, feeling the warmth of her own skin seeping into his. She was a large creature, easily able to reach about his waist. She certainly wasn't the same size as a normal wolf. Axel liked to pet her though, and her company had kept him from mulling over the darker thoughts and worries he had, like of Roxas and Xion.

If he looked hard enough, sometimes he could see the creature she really was. She was a simple gray wolf with yellow eyes, not nearly as big as her size in this form suggested. She had mentioned to him once before that when she was younger, a female from her back had adopted a young human, and she and her mate had raised him there in the jungle, a child named Mowgli. Her name on the other hand was Shira.

Axel let ouf a soft sigh as he continued to pet Shira, wondering how long it would be before they actually got their answer from the King. He could understand why he would be worried to let them out of this place. They were safe here, as bored and unhappy as they were. However Zexion had made some pretty fine points in his letter as well. They wanted to help people and stop hiding away anymore, though it wasn't a conclusion any of them would have come to have without meeting one another. Even so, he couldn't help but feel restless. These strange powers and talents of his would be so much better in use. Shira raised her head and licked his shoulder.

 _ **You're worried?**_ She asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe a little," he admitted.

 _ **Everything will be fine, Axel,**_ she promised him. **_The king will let out to help people. And the other Dusks and I will be there to help you._**

"I know I just," Axel sighed again. "I can't wait around here much longer. I want to find Roxas and Xion, and I can't just sit here now. You can see it in everyone else too. We all want to get out there. We want to help people. We've been in the shadows too long."

 _ **Hm,**_ Shira said thoughtfully. **_That kind of attitude will surprise people. They'll probably expect you to hate them. Then again, none of the Nobodies here are exactly what I'd call normal._**

"No you're right," Axel said with a small smile. "We're definitely not normal. But I think that's what makes Organization XIII so special. We remember what our normal lives are like, and we want to make sure everyone else can have that back too. If we can put a stop to all of this, or at least help start that, then I think I'd be happy with living my life like that."

 _ **Then you're living it well,**_ she said, seeming to smile at him. **_You've already helped us. It was terrible what we did but...all of you just accepted us. You've stopped the pain and you've made it where we can think again. We'll all be eternally grateful for that help, even if we stay as we are._**

"Then I'm glad you can be happy again," Axel said.

And he was. These people had faced the same terrible disease as them, so he knew it was time that they could have a choice again, and that they could possibly live somewhat normal lives again. Xehanort had taken a lot away from a lot of people, and Axel was more than willing to try and give back some of what he took. Maybe it was just some sort of sense of justice that was pushing him towards it. Either way, events were beginning to move as Organization XIII was looking to set history into motion and decide Disney Kingdom's fate.

"Hey Axel," Larxene called from the door, getting him to look up at him. "Everyone's meeting in the Central Chamber. You're going to be late."

"Yeah yeah," Axel chuckled as he stood and gave Shira one more pat. She turned and disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness. "I'm coming."

He turned and began to follow the female Nobody down the hallway and into the castle. After so long wandering aimlessly, Axel and the others had finally learned their way around the castle. Each Nobody took different paths and knew of different hidden passages and such, but they could all reach the areas mentioned in the castle with ease.

The Central Chamber of course was one of the largest rooms in the castle. That's where twelve enormous thrones had been erected by Xemnas at some point, each at the same level around a good twenty feet off the ground. It was rather impressive, and the significance of the fact that they were all on the same level high above was lost on no one. They were equals there, the rulers of their strange domain, and guardians as well. It was where the members of Organization XIII had their meetings (though the Dusks steered clear of it).

As Larxene and Axel reached the room they both went to the chairs that were their "assigned" seating. It had just kind of been decided since after the list had reached the King, the order that Axel had named everybody in had become their numbers. The room, like everything else, was white, and the thrones were massive white structures. Each had a number etched into the top in roman numerals like the number thirteen in the name they had adopted. That meant that Axel's number was written as VIII on the top of his chair.

The numbers meant little to any of them. They didn't really see them as ranks, especially because their second in command was number 7. To them it was little more than labels for each one of them, ones that the rest of the world would soon find out. Queen Minnie had even insisted on adding the numbers in silver thread to the left shoulder of all of their cloaks. It seemed that even if the King hadn't decided to let them out of here to help others, Queen Minnie wanted them to go out there. Zexion had after all explained everything that was going on, including what had happened with Xehanort. It was probably only a matter of time.

Axel and Larxene both leaped up quickly and jumped into their chairs with ease. It was pretty high, but Nobodies could easily reach this height. They weren't exactly normal humans, which meant they could also land from this height without much difficulty and do either without being winded at all. From up here he could see that the floor had the Organization's symbol on the floor, the thrones arranged in a large circle around it.

There was enough space for people to walk between the column like chairs, but he could imagine how intimidating it would be to walk between all of those thrones with their occupants looking down at you. Even though the Nobodies wanted to be helpful, it was a position of power. Even this had been built as a defense though. If anyone wanted to attack the Nobodies, those above would have an advantage fighting in this room.

Axel leaped up into his chair and sat down, looking around the room at everyone else. Saix, next to him, nodded in greeting to him. Everyone shared the same perplexed look that Axel had as they turned their attention to the throne directly across from the door, where Xemnas now sat. The numbers of the chairs started at his at one, then rotated clockwise until it reached number twelve next to his throne. They had originally planned to set it up another way, but Xemnas apparently had preferred this simpler one.

It was no wonder why they were all confused. They had made this meeting room to well, have meetings about what they were going to do next, who was going to do what and when, and things like that. They'd already been discussing what they were planning on doing once they were able to leave this place. However they hadn't had a meeting in about a week as they had been waiting here, which is part of what had gotten everyone here so quickly.

With the days that they'd been spending here, they had made themselves get stronger. Axel hadn't realized just how rusty at fighting he really was until he had started doing it everyday again. Instead of raising the illusion again they had let the Heartless come through. They captured those they could and destroyed those that they couldn't, often working at least in pairs to fight them. By now Axel could fight well with everyone in Organization, though obviously some pairings worked more than others. He was glad to be doing something again.

"So we're all here," Xemnas said suddenly. Everyone just kind of nodded. "Well, I believe its time we got to know a little more about ourselves. If we're going to work together as a team, there should be no secrets between us. This may be difficult, but I would like you all to share about your own pasts. You heard about ours."

There was a long silence at this. Sharing about their pasts? They all had things they weren't proud of and didn't really want to talk about. They all had a reason for being the way they were and having to face the problems they were now. Maybe they weren't all tragic, but there was definitely a reason that they were all here. Axel looked around the room at the other five who had yet to share their own story, he let out a sigh.

"Well then," he said, thinking back. "Let's see. My parents had gone across the border to Fantasy Kingdom for work, but I haven't seen them since they left. Then my older brother Reno crossed the border as well to help in those wars that Sephiroth was causing there. We had plenty of friends over there after all. I just kind of moved in with Saix's family after that." Saix crossed his arms and seemed to frown a moment.

"For a long while nothing happened," Saix continued. "Then the gates between the borders closed down, though we didn't know why at the time. The Heartless started attacking, and that's when we met our master, a man from Wutai in Fantasy Kingdom. His daughter Yuffie had been Axel's friend for a while, and when he saw what was going on, he came to help us."

"He trained us," Axel continued. "and basically made us into the War Titans that we are. However he seemed worried about his daughter and disappeared one day. We think he found a way to go back to Fantasy Kingdom. After that was when I first got infected."

"My family had been killed in an attack," Saix said quietly, though no change in emotion seemed to cross his face. "so when I found out my best friend was still alive I couldn't let him die. I managed to hide him from everyone else for a year. They were killing anyone who was infected back then. Our childhood friends Terra, Aqua, and Ventus however found out and didn't like it. They let him go, but that was the last I saw of Axel for years. Those three disappeared one day, and soon after I got infected too."

No one said anything for a long while. Maybe they were surprised that Saix was such a loyal friend, or maybe just at the choice of the words "best friend". Either way, Axel was still grateful to him for helping him during that time. He wouldn't have survived without his help. He had also understood the fear of their other friends, though it had hurt at the time. He doubted they could have predicted what he would become, and he knew, even then, that it had been painful for them to force themselves to "hate" him for his disease.

"When I left town," Axel said thoughtfully. "that's when I changed my name and got these tattoos. It was so I would never forget what happened, and all the pain that everyone was forced to endure. I roamed around until I finally found Roxas and Xion. When I saw the weapons they were using I had to help them. I remained in Twilight Town for a long time after that, until that town was attacked too and I ended up here."

"I ended up having to flee," Saix said in conclusion. "Radiant Gardens wasn't safe for the infected anymore than it was those who weren't infected. As I was leaving however, I ran into Xemnas. That's when we met and ended up coming here."

"So," Axel said with a small chuckle. "That's our story. Who's next?"

No one said anything for quite a long time, just seeming to look around the room at everyone else. Demyx on the other hand seemed to be fascinated more than usual with the huge symbol on the floor and wouldn't look up. Axel understood why they were being so quiet. It was hard to share their own stories, even if not all of them were as tragic as the one that Xemnas had shared with them. Finally Luxord seemed to lean forward.

"I am older than I look," he began, prompting several raised eyebrows around the room. "I had a wife quite some time ago, and at the time all of this had started she was pregnant with our first child. I never got to meet that child, or even to know whether it was a boy or a girl. When the Heartless struck Traverse Town, I hid my wife from the Heartless and shielded her myself."

The words made everyone just kind of stare in surprise at Luxord. He had a wife? Exactly how old was Luxord then? Then again, none of the Nobodies looked that old at all. Maybe it had something to do with the way they had begun to mutate because of the disease. Either way, they were still surprised. Luxord was generally quiet or messing with his cards, which gave Axel the impression that it was a nervous tick of some kind. Still, they couldn't help but be impressed with his devotion to his wife and unborn child.

"She had been wanting to divorce me for quite a while," Luxord said with a sad chuckle. "You see, I had grown into a bad habit of drinking and gambling, leaving us with little to no money. She had talked about it, but had never managed to make herself do it. We still loved each other, and with her having a child, she hadn't seemed to want to leave. After the Heartless attacked however the town was separated into two halves, where the infected lived and where those who hadn't been infected lived. That was the last time I had talked to my wife."

Luxord began shuffling his cards again, seeming to stare at them and let his hands do as he pleased. He didn't really seem to be paying attention to anyone else around him at the moment, as if by looking up that would mean he would have to accept that all of this had happened. No one said anything for a long while until finally he seemed to be in the mood to speak again.

"I was trained by an old man in the town," Luxord explained. "He never told me his name, and he was too old to fight anymore himself. He died soon after he had taught me how to fight from the disease. He wasn't even strong enough to become a Heartless. I ended up becoming a Nobody and having to leave town. Nobodies were even more feared there than Heartless. I saw my wife one last time before I left, holding our child. She looked terrified of me. I just put up my hood and left, then eventually ran into Vexen and Zexion. That's how I ended up here."

There was nothing said for a long moment as they all just sat there, silently looking over everyone else in the room. That was three of the six, and as Axel had expected, there was some sort of heartbreak in every single one of them. They had all been hurt by something in their pasts, yet here they were, making plans to save the very world that had forsaken them. They had all lost so many important friends and family because of this disease, and none of them knew if they were even still alive at this point.

"Guess I'll go next," Larxene said, rolling her eyes and not looking very happy about it. "Well I lived in Traverse Town, and I knew Marluxia and Demyx from school. Believe it or not, Demyx actually used to be more of a trouble maker than Axel. Anyway, I had been dating a boy at the time. I guess you could call it my first love. When the Heartless attacked though he just ran off and left me there. My older sister abandoned me when she found out I was sick too, the one person I looked up to the most. My parents had never been around anyway. They were always off in Underground Kingdom or Fantasy Kingdom on business."

Larxene continued to look angry about all of this, and a clear scowl was on her face. Well Axel knew why she always acted so angry all the time about things, and why she clearly didn't trust or like people. This brought up the question though why she had apparently decided she liked him and continued to ignore his personal space. She let out a huff and continued.

"I met Marluxia and Demyx again," she said. "They were some of the people that hadn't abandoned me. We lived there for years. The three of us ended up leaving together and running into Xigbar."

"Hm," Marluxia said as if thoughtfully. "Well we got separated for a while before we all became Nobodies. My older sister was trying to escape into Underground Kingdom at the time. She managed to make it out, but I wasn't so lucky. We were forced to part ways there. When I met up with Cloud and Leon then, who were from Fantasy Kingdom. They had come there looking for a friend of theirs after fighting in the wars against Sephiroth. Those only ended a few years ago, but they had managed to make it into Disney Kingdom. They'd already met Larxene and Demyx at this point, but they didn't stay long after they met me. They were gone pretty quickly."

Everyone just kind of sat there quietly as they waited there. That was nearly everybody, and only Demyx was left now. The boy had yet to even look up yet and was continuing to stare at the symbol on the floor. His lips were drawn into a tight line though, seeming to bleach them white as he sat there staring at the floor. Axel couldn't be entirely sure what he was thinking of.

"Demyx," Marluxia called softly. Even Larxene's eyes had seemed to soften then. The boy jumped and let out a shaky breath.

"I," he said rather quietly. "Uh...I used to live with my dad and little brother. My little brother had gotten really sick and couldn't see anymore, so he always liked music. I used to hate it, but that was before..."

The boy trailed off again, though Axel couldn't help but be a little surprised. Demyx's weapon was a sitar, which doubled as a musical instrument when he wasn't in battle. He was almost always playing a little tune on it and smiling to himself as he did. Demyx hadn't used to like music? Then again, Larxene had said he had used to be a trouble maker. Something must have happened to change his personality so drastically.

"When the Heartless attacked," Demyx continued in an almost inaudible tone. "dad tried to protect us. I watched that thing tear him apart. There wasn't anything left to infect. Then it attacked me...I don't remember ever feeling so scared. It was just like I couldn't do anything. When I woke up my little brother was gone...I never found out what happened, but he was a blind kid. He's probably dead."

"That's when we all met up," Larxene continued with a much gentler than normal voice as Demyx returned to staring at the ground. "A woman trained us, saying she was looking for her son. She made sure we could fight on our own and then left. She never even told us her name or where she came from."

Again, there was a long moment of silence. Axel understood why Demyx was so timid, at least for a War Titan now. He had watched a Heartless destroy his brother and had been scared when it had attacked him. That was a completely normal reaction, but it had probably haunted him too. Because he had been so scared, he blamed himself for not helping his little brother. Now there was no telling what had happened to the boy.

Perhaps that's what had sparked Demyx's love of music so much that he could practically use it as a weapon as a Nobody now. He no doubt missed his little brother and father, and he continued to blame himself for what happened. Maybe music was his way of coping with the loss, or maybe he didn't want to forget his little brother. Either way, it explained why Demyx was always so flighty and quiet now. He was a good kid though, and willing to help.

Finally after a long while sitting in the silence Xemnas leaned forward and looked around the room at everyone here. There were so many different stories, some more tragic than others, that had brought them all here. There were so many different personalities here, and yet somehow all of their hearts managed to beat as one. They were willing to do what they needed to if it meant giving some happiness back to the world. Maybe it was just because they understood the pain better than anyone.

"Thank you," Xemnas told them all. "for sharing your stories with us. I know it was hard. Still, we all know each other better now, and that will help us in the long run. Besides, its not good to keep that kind of thing bottled up inside."

They all just kind of nodded, though Demyx didn't look so bad as he had a few moments ago. Maybe just getting what had made him the way he was off his chest had made him feel better. Then again, Axel could tell that he felt better. It felt good to know that he could trust these people with this information, and that they didn't judge him for what had happened in his past. Many long moments of silence just passed then, a new sense of peace in the room.

Suddenly though the doors to the room were thrust open, and Shira came running in. She said nothing, just skidding to a halt at the center of the circle and looking up at all of the Nobodies. She was gone just as quickly, running off down the hallway. They didn't have long to wonder what she had been doing though, because five familiar faces were suddenly peering up at them from down below the massive thrones.

Donald and Goofy were blinking up in surprise at the massive thrones, apparently a little in awe of them. Sora and Riku on the other hand just seemed to be smiling at their strange friends. The two Keyblade wielders had become good friends with all of the Nobodies here in the World That Never Was. The final face belonged to King Mickey.

They weren't really that surprised that they were here. Xemnas had left the bridge he had created. Most of the time, it would remain drawn back so that there was still no way to cross the chasm unless you were a Nobody or could fly. However there was a special lock on it that could only be unlocked by a Keyblade. Its how Riku and Sora could get in so often, and also how the King and those who had come with him had gotten in.

"I see you've been busy," the king said, sounding rather impressed. He turned his eyes back to Xemnas though and crossed his arms. He didn't look mad though, only rather thoughtful. "So, you've all made up your minds?"

"We have," Xemnas replied for all of them.

"Its dangerous," the king pointed out. Xemnas chuckled.

"What in this life isn't?" he asked in reply. "We've decided its time we stopped hiding in the shadows. If there's still something we can do, then I hope we can do it."

"I read your letter," Mickey said quietly. "That was...rather awful. Is that why you feel like you have to do something about all of this?"

"Not really," Xemnas replied. "I think I've just grown tired of waiting in the shadows."

Mickey said nothing for a long while, just seeming to frown thoughtfully to himself. Donald, Goofy, Riku and Sora all turned their attention to the king as they waited for his verdict. Everyone in the room was silent as he stood there. In all reality, if the Nobodies wanted to leave they didn't need the permission of the King to do so. They could just leave and come back whenever they wanted. However, it was far better that the King knew what they were doing and if they had his permission everything would go more smoothly.

Besides that though, if other Nobodies who could have survived that attack heard that the King had a group of Nobodies working under him then they might have enough faith to at least attempt the journey here to where they could at least be a lot safer. Axel knew there was also a good chance that Roxas and Xion might hear that he was here from wherever they are and finally make it here. It was the best bet of making sure his two younger friends were safe.

"Well," Mickey sighed. "all right. I get it. I doubt it would matter if I said no, but I understand what you're wanting to do. I don't want you wondering far off though. Stay near the capital! We don't need anymore dead Nobodies."

"We can certainly do that," Xemnas replied with a smile. The king returned it.

"Somehow I think I knew it was going to come to this," he said. "And well, I want all of you to know that I'm real proud of ya. It just goes to show you that good people can come out of the worst circumstances."

Mickey said nothing else, and just turned then to leave, a waiting Dusk ready to lead them back out of the castle and into the world beyond. There was silence in the room long after the door had closed, but it wasn't that they were scared. In fact, they were kind of excited about what could very soon be going on. Maybe they had just needed a little push.

* * *

 **There was the end of that chapter. In the next one we'll see Axel out in the field with another Nobody, beginning to see the world and the things that are happening in it. This is where more and more things will start coming together.**

* * *

 **People from the pasts of all the Nobodies are going to start popping up here and there, and things are just going to get crazy as we go on. There's a huge war going on here as well, and if they want things to get better, this Organization XIII of this AU is going to have to step up and be willing to help out.**


	11. Unbreakable

**Here we go with chapter eleven. In this one we'll get to meet Kairi as well as a few other characters from Destiny Islands (which means of course we'll see more of Riku and Sora as well). We'll be seeing Roxas and Xion pop up soon, as well as Namine. Axel can't exactly go out looking for them though, especially considering the fact that everyone's on high alert and won't let the Nobodies that far away from the Capital.**

* * *

 **Either way, I hope you guys are enjoying the story and feel free to leave a review down below. I like to read them.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Unbreakable

* * *

A few days had passed, and every day around noon it was Axel and Larxene's turn to scout around the capital of Disney Kingdom. People really were flocking here like birds, and many were scared and tired from their journey. They were trying to look to their King for guidance, and Mickey never really seemed too busy for any of them. The Nobodies then took turns everyday basically running around in circles until they were absolutely sure that no one was going to get hurt. Heartless were waiting around nearly every corner here, trying to attack people.

The Nobodies silently defended them, often times without the people even realizing that they were there. Rumors were already spreading of the Nobodies that were guarding the capital though, which is just what they had hoped would happen. Still, it was a rather exhausting and thankless job. Axel knew that well as he and Larxene finally managed to kill the lion like Heartless that had been attacking a small family.

Axel sighed as he caught his chakrams, his eyes still scanning the trees for any sign of anymore Heartless. It didn't seem like there were any more in this area, which was kind of surprising actually. They usually attacked in packs, so why was there only one here now? He found it unnerving, but let his chakrams disappear as he turned to look under the system of cave routes that the small family had ducked under in fear.

There was a young woman with two small children and an infant in her arms, and all of them were huddled back into the back of the cave as far as they could go. He could pretty much assume that the woman had gotten separated from her husband and had ducked in here to try and shelter her children. They looked absolutely terrified. His hood was still up, but that didn't matter. They could tell instantly that he was a Nobody.

Larxene continued to stand there quietly and watch for any more signs of any attacks, but Axel was more focused on the task at hand. He didn't want to spook them, and he wasn't entirely sure what he should do to avoid doing so. People had seen the Nobodies before, but never this close, and they'd never stayed to chat. Finally he shrugged and offered a hand to the woman, hoping she would realize he wasn't going to hurt her or her children.

To his surprise, the woman turned her body and offered the infant to him. The large amount of trust that she was showing to a total stranger honestly floored Axel, but he took the child gently in his arms and stood to make room for her to get out. The baby had been crying earlier, what had no doubt attracted the attention of the Heartless, but it began giggling and chewing on the end of the silver necklace that he had given its twins to his two younger friends.

The woman and her children clambered out after the infant, quickly brushing themselves off and looking around. The corpse of the Heartless was not far away, prompting the young mother to cover the eyes of her children. She slowly turned her head though to look at the two silent Nobodies.

"Thank you," she said, tears glistening in her eyes. "thank you for saving us. After everything that happened...after what we did...the fact that you can still be so kind..."

Axel shifted the squirming infant so that it would lie still for a while longer. He didn't want to drop it. In reality, this wasn't exactly the reaction he had been expecting. Even if they had known that the Nobodies were innocent, they were still strangely powerful creatures. Axel had expected them to at least be nervous around them, yet these people seemed to instantly trust them. The woman didn't even seem to mind letting Axel continue to hold her baby. It was definitely a big change from the angry hisses they had gotten before.

Larxene just kind of shrugged to Axel and then turned away, motioning over her shoulder for the woman and her children to follow her. The woman asked no questions and just took the hands of her other two children as she began to follow after Larxene. Axel just shook his head a little as he followed after her, carrying her infant carefully in his arms. It seemed like an insane amount of trust to put into two Nobodies she couldn't even see the faces of. Then again, after everything that had gone wrong, maybe she wanted to be able to trust them.

Axel just silently followed Larxene down one of the paths they knew well. It went through a pretty thick portion of the forest that left the castle and the capital pretty far out of sight. Even so, the woman didn't seem to grow nervous at all, and just hummed a tune quietly to calm her children as she followed Larxene through the woods. Within a few minutes the front gates of the capital came into view as they made their way through to forest.

A large group was at the front of the castle grounds, waiting there with several guards. Axel could see Cloud and Leon from the front of the castle as the group seemed to be nervously waiting. Axel didn't have to wonder if this was the group that this woman was from because a relieved smile spread across her face as she sped around Larxene with her children.

Upon seeing her, a man around the woman's age came running out of the crowd and towards her. He quickly grabbed them into a hug. The whole collection of villagers seemed to be very relieved to see the woman and two children, and Cloud and Leon made their way over to them as well. The man however seemed to notice something was missing.

"Where have you been?" the man gasped. "Are you all right? Wait, where's Isabelle?"

Axel and Larxene stepped out of the forest as well now, just silently watching them. Axel couldn't help but smile a little as he looked at them. He was glad he had found them when they did. It was dangerous to get separated from your group out here. Even the Nobodies traveled in teams of two out in these woods. They weren't really sure how the woman had gotten stranded so far away from her village, but they were glad to bring her back.

The woman turned then and just smiled at Axel and Larxene, who continued to watch them from the edge of the trees. The woman fearlessly made her way over to Axel and took the child from his arms gently, pulling the child's grip away from the necklace he was wearing. There was a large span of silence as the villagers continued to stare at the two Nobodies as if waiting for them to just disappear into thin air. Cloud and Leon though, having recognized the two, made their way over to the two of them as well.

"You're lucky Axel and Larxene found you," Leon told the woman. "Be careful not to get lost again." Surprised, the woman just nodded and retreated.

"Have you heard?" Cloud asked in an undertone. "The Heartless are gathering to the east of here, not too far. Apparently there's a group from Destiny Islands trying to make their way here. Riku, Sora, and Kairi already ran off to help them."

"And you're wanting to go help?" Axel asked with a slight chuckle. "Figures you two would have a hero complex."

"We just don't get a break," Larxene teased the two. "Do we? All right, we'll tag along. This could be fun."

"Then let's go," Cloud said.

He strode past and between the two of them with a commanding air that told them that he was the kind of person who not only made a good leader, but did so without realizing it. It wasn't like he expected them to follow his orders, only knew that they would. Besides the fact that Cloud and Leon had been helping the Nobodies and had pretty much just befriended all of them. They gave each other knowing smirks but turned to follow him and Leon. Somewhere behind him the small collection of villagers was being led through the gate by the guards.

The two men silently made their way through the woods, heading off in the direction that they had mentioned earlier. Axel could tell by the way that they walked that they were used to fighting in teams, and that they were confident in their own abilities. He couldn't be entirely sure what those were. They'd never really asked, and with the wars those two had fought in ending after the borders had been closed they only knew that Sephiroth had lost. They knew little to nothing else. Axel had never really paid much mind to the wars. His entire family had basically left him behind for them, so he didn't really want to think about what could have happened. Besides, the darkness that had inflicted Disney Kingdom had distracted him from that for quite some time.

Either way, he let them keep their silence as they turned and made their way in the direction that the other two had mentioned earlier. They seemed to walk for quite some time, and there was little to no sound within the forest. As they drew closer to the area that everything was supposed to be happening in though, they could hear the clear sounds of battle from where they were. Almost instinctively they picked up the pace.

They reached the edge of the trees and paused at what they saw there. There appeared to be about a dozen or so people here, most just kids not much older than Riku and Sora were. There were a few adults there, but none of them were very old. Then again, most of the old people hadn't been able to survive the attacks that the Heartless had launched. Those that had, well, most had become Heartless like the others. Only about a quarter of the people that became infected became Nobodies. They were numerous, but technically rare.

He could clearly see Riku and Sora down there fighting with the other War Titans. They were rushing back and forth between everybody and trying to destroy the Heartless that they could. It seemed like the Heartless in the area had all gathered here, though whether or not they were intelligent enough to follow them was another story. There was also a girl below with a thin and very pretty keyblade, one that seemed to have flowers woven into it. She had chin length reddish brown hair and blue eyes. She in fact reminded him a lot of Xion.

Within the battle already raging, a large shape loomed up out of the battle. It was a lion, easily one of the largest that Axel had ever seen. He was a tan color with an off white underbelly. His mane was large and full, a vibrant red color, and his eyes were red as well. This must have been Simba, the Prince of the Pridelands. He was certainly a sight to see, watching his fierce claws slash through the lines of Heartless in front of him. There was something powerful and awe inspiring about it. However another red shape quickly caught his eyes, and he turned to look.

It was a man, though the red he had seen was from a long tattered red cloak. On his forehead was a red wrap, which his black hair fell out of and framed his face. His eyes were a dark red that seemed to glow as well. Under the cloak he wore all black and had a gold arm piece over one of his hands. He seemed like a strange sort of character, but Axel knew he wasn't the only one to see him. Cloud and Leon both seemed to jump when they saw the man.

"Vincent," Leon cried, leaping towards the battlefield. Cloud was silent but close behind.

That left Larxene and Axel standing there and blinking after them in surprise. Was that the friend they were looking for? Either way, Axel got the feeling that they hadn't seen each other in a long time. Larxene tapped him on the shoulder though, summoning her kunai in both hands and raising a brow to him. Axel smirked and summoned his chakrams. Either way, they were here now, so they needed to get into gear.

They quickly spotted Sora and Riku having trouble while battling, and while several children their age were calling out to them as they were slowly getting out numbered, they couldn't fight their way towards the two keyblade wielders. Someone else could though, and as Axel's eyes moved towards the two, Larxene leaped forward without a word to help them. Axel paused only a moment as he saw it. Here lately, all of the Nobodies of the Organization had been doing that, not only with him, but also with Saix and Xemnas. It farther solidified the fact that everyone else in the group looked up to him as their "third in command".

That wasn't a position he was entirely sure he was comfortable with, but the longer the Nobodies continued to fight together and grow more trusting of each other, the more they seemed to follow his "orders" without him saying anything, and sometimes without him realizing it. They were all coming to him more often when they needed advice as well. It was the sort of thing that had just kind of grown up in the organization itself, something that had been born because of their need and that none of the rest of them really had control over or really thought about. It wasn't that any of them felt themselves beneath another Nobody, but rather they had just chosen those they had the most respect for to be their leaders.

Knowing this, Axel leaped forward as well, eying the area around the two teenagers as he drew closer. He and Larxene were fast, flashes of shadows within the battle. Already they were dashing past children and adults alike, who all paused in surprise upon seeing them go flying past, obviously unaware of when the two Nobodies had joined the battle at all. The two dashed right past Simba and a girl with the pretty, flowery keyblade. Her face told him she knew them, even if they didn't know her. That must be Kairi, the third keyblade user.

Axel and Larxene leaped at the same moment into the battle the two Keyblade users were getting surrounded in. They had cut it close, and Axel slipped a little on the mud recent rains had caused in the forest. Axel could feel the claws of a Heartless that had been aimed at Riku's chest dig in deeply to his side. It hurt a lot, and he hissed in pain, but with his powers now at full strength it did much worse to the Heartless, who leaped back and began howling and writhing around in pain. Larxene on the other hand managed to block the attack aimed at Sora.

"Axel," she gasped as she saw him doubled over in pain from the attack. He didn't have to be able to see her face to know she was mad.

"I'm fine," he growled, straightening and throwing his Chakram into the face of another Heartless and making it catch on fire. "Focus on the battle."

"You bastards," Riku roared, apparently angry that he had gotten hurt saving him. That wound was painful for Axel, but it would have killed Riku.

"Keep a level head," Axel warned him, wincing a little as he raised his Chakrams again. "You should remember that, being a War Titan too."

"I know," Riku growled, reluctantly seeing the point.

Farther talk was cut off as the fight escalated around them and they began to fight back the crazed Heartless around them. Axel once again found himself weaving his way through battle expertly between two keyblade wielders, and they were dancing just beneath his blows and unafraid of the fire flying past them or around them. The lightning they ignored too as Larxene began her only deadly prance within their circle of battle. The two keyblade wielders obviously trusted the two of them and didn't fear them at all, even in battle.

Inevitably, one of the Heartless leaped at Axel since he was already injured. The creature didn't get very close since the wall of flames was keeping it back, but the huge dog like creature did manage to get a solid smack in on his injured side with its front paws. This sent pain running up and down Axel's side and made him yelp in pain as he lost his balance and went tumbling over. He wasn't about to give up though, and his fist clenched at one of his Chakrams, getting ready to throw it again.

A loud roar interrupted his thoughts though as Simba came crashing into the battle, snarling and showing all of his fangs. One of his huge paws, almost the same size as Axel's freaking head, slammed into the offending Heartless and sent it flying. The huge cat put himself between Axel and the Heartless who had been preparing to attack him, snarling and bristling as he did so.

Claw marks covered his body, as well as blood. But creatures like Simba wouldn't be taken down by Heartless as easily as humans. It would take much more venom than that to actually infect him, and it would have to be given directly into the cat's head in large amounts. Other than a single scratch across his nose, none of the creatures had managed to even injure the creature's head. The Heartless however were quickly distracted by more attackers and lost interest in going for Axel since he wasn't as easy as a target as they had expected.

Axel shuddered as he glanced around quickly for any more surprise attacks. The rest of the group had been forced about a dozen feet away by the tides of battle, and had yet to notice what had happened. It was only a matter of time before they saw though, and probably worried he had gotten hurt much worse than he was. True, the wound was more painful than before, but it wasn't bad. A sudden rumbling purr sounded as Simba turned and rubbed against his face as if worriedly. Axel blinked, realizing his hood was now off, but when Simba pushed his nose under his arm he let the big cat help him up a bit, wincing again as his injured side pulled.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a smooth and regal voice, sounding concerned. Axel chuckled a little and winced as he managed to stand again with some help from the big cat.

"I've had worse," he replied. Which wasn't a lie.

"Be careful," the lion warned, his eyes now looking warm as he smiled sadly at the Nobody. "Don't hurt yourself more."

"We're in the middle of a battle," Axel reminded him. The Prince nodded, his eyes turning fierce as he snarled again and bristled at the Heartless who were advancing again.

"Stay behind me," he warned.

"I can fight," Axel pointed out.

"Behind me," Simba growled in a no nonsense tone. Axel just kind of smirked. What a change from before.

"Sure," he replied.

The battle reached them again, and the two of them began fighting. Again, Axel quick and dance like movements weren't hindered by Simba's huge paws crashing down towards him and the Heartless. The lion never got close to hitting him and even pushed him out of the way with his snout a few times when he got too close to the Heartless the creature was trying to defend him from. His deafening roars made Axel's blood rush with a primitive excitement. Soon, another shape joined them, leaping forward to protect the injured Nobody from attack on his injured side again. It was the girl from before, the one named Kairi.

"You okay?" she asked him, making him chuckle a little.

"All of you people sound like a broken record," he said, amused. She just smiled.

"Well," she said. "I've heard about you, and if you're making jokes then you're not too badly hurt. I'm Kairi, Sora and Riku's friend. And you must be Axel."

"The one and only," he replied with a smirk.

"And I see you've already met Simba," Kairi said with a kind smile that didn't seem to match the severity of the situation.

"Yeah he's hard to miss," Axel replied. "I still owe you for earlier, big guy."

The lion didn't respond other than to snarl and swish his tail in an angry manner at the advancing Heartless. No one tried to pick up the conversation again as Kairi's calm face quickly became one full of concentration as she leaped back into battle, twirling her pretty keyblade with a quick grace that translated into her steps. Axel again spun his Chakrams and began throwing them and his fire around, making sure the harmful flames never touched his two allies. He noticed pretty quickly that both kept him securely towards the center of their little circle.

The thought almost surprised him a little, even after all this time. All of these people were fighting so hard now to protect people like him. Maybe it was only because they felt guilty about all of the things that had happened. Or maybe they felt like they had to protect the few remaining members of the race that they knew existed at all. Then again, it could just be basic compassion that drove them to help him. He had survived for quite a long while on that alone. His thoughts were interrupted as Sora, Riku, and Larxene with her hood now down ran up.

"Come on," Riku called, nearly out of breath. "We're regrouping over there." He pointed to a large group, proving that they were the few remaining stragglers. "We've got to figure out some way to drive them back."

"Oh, we've got one," Axel assured him with a mischievous smile.

Larxene also smirked, knowing the plan he had in mind. They'd already used it many times as a deterrent for Heartless attacks. However, taking out the Heartless in the middle would then become difficult for anyone other than a Nobody. Sora and Riku gave him confused looks, and Simba and Kairi looked worried. However, Axel turned and began to retreat towards the group of humans who were trying to get them to come over. The others followed him, helping to make sure their retreat was successful. Larxene put herself on Axel's injured side the whole way back, making sure they had no stragglers.

As they reached the group, Axel winced again and his hand went to his side. He could feel even through the glove that it was slick with blood, and it hurt bad too. Leon and Cloud (with their strange friend Vincent in tow) noticed the wound quickly and their eyes flashed to see their ally injured. Vincent seemed to be watching Axel with strange, broken eyes. To many they would appear to be unreadable, but to Axel, he could see pain in there. Simba began pacing in front of the group, watching the Heartless regroup.

Axel nearly lost his footing, only for Larxene to quickly catch him, snarling at him. She wasn't really angry for getting hurt, considering she knew how careful he was in battle. She was however angry at the Heartless who had attacked her friend. He just shook his head at her, knowing exactly what she wanted to do. She slowly relaxed a little bit, and he knew she wasn't about to go and attack the others. Axel let his Chakrams disappear as the worried humans gathered round.

"If anyone else had taken that wound," Leon growled. "They'd be dead by now. Still, even if the disease can't effect you anymore its just going to get worse at this rate."

"We can't just go back and let the Heartless run past either," Cloud said, sounding conflicted. "We've got several injured, and some who have minor scratches." Axel nodded. He could see the bodies of those who had already been infected and had died under the onslaught of attacks. Others he could hear screaming as the virus worked into their system. "Is there anything we can do for them?"

"If we get this over with soon enough," Axel replied. "then we should be able to get some Nobody blood into them, and the poison should leave their systems. Its the closest thing we have to a cure, and it can't be too long after getting the scratch or bite. It won't be pleasant, but it might give them a chance to survive." This seemed to relieve several grief stricken people. Cloud frowned more though.

"And how do you plan to give them blood?" he asked. Larxene smiled darkly.

"Oh relax," she said. "we have have scientists among our numbers who are working on a cure. Just in case though, we've been slowly drawing enough blood from different Nobodies to get a supply of it. We can inject it." This seemed to relax Cloud a little.

"Still," Vincent said in a calm but dark voice, seeming to surprise Sora, Riku and Kairi as if they'd forgotten he was there. "we can't just go. We won't make it far with the injured."

"We've got it," Axel said. "Larxene, you know what to do."

"Right," she replied.

"Make it a circle and box them in," he ordered. "But be careful. I'm not sure how long I can hold the wall in this condition."

"I got it," she replied. "Don't worry. You probably won't have to. Numbers IX and XI will probably appear soon." They'd starting getting into the habit of calling each other by their numbers, like code names.

Axel just nodded and forced himself to find his own feet. It hurt less when he was leaning into Larxene's side, but it wouldn't help them with this. Larxene carefully watched him to make sure that he wouldn't fall, but she didn't seem all that satisfied with what she was seeing. She turned to look at Cloud, who was quick to jump forward and make Axel lean his weight onto him again. Axel paused a moment, but the look on Cloud's face was one that promised he would allow for no nonsense. Axel just chuckled.

"You're still injured," Leon reminded him. "Take it easy."

"Sure thing," he replied.

Someone gave a startled shout as one of the Heartless broke free from the pack and leaped at them. The rest looked ready to join it, only the first never got a chance to make it to them. A vine sprouted suddenly from the ground, as sharp as a spear, and impaled the creature on it. A wall of water soon deterred the rest from joining the first and meeting the same demise. The others all jumped in surprise as a Nobody with a beautiful scythe and another with a blue sitar appeared. Their hoods were up, but Axel could tell they were angry to see their friend injured.

"Who is that?" Kairi gasped in surprise.

"Numbers IX and XI," Larxene said with a smirk. "Demyx and Marluxia."

There were some murmurs around them at the sight. They had heard quite a bit of all of the Nobodies that lived around the capital, but they were surprised to meet these first two, let alone these new two. They'd heard about those that bore numbers on their chests, that all of them were powerful, and they weren't entirely sure they wanted to find out why people said that. Axel and Larxene were still tired out from the battle earlier, and he was pretty sure the others weren't going to let him out of the Castle that Never Was now that he'd gotten hurt again.

"Hey," she called. "You might want to back off. Axel's putting up a wall."

Understanding seemed to dawn on the two Nobodies, because they were quick to jump out of the way. They knew better than to find themselves standing too close to Axel's fire. Several eyes turned to Axel, concerned. They didn't know that he still had energy for this. He was tired out from battles today, but he wasn't going to just going to give up. He eyed the Heartless, luckily still clumped together and oblivious to his plan. He raised his fingers and snapped.

Several people jumped in surprise as a wall of fire surrounded the group of Heartless, and it wasn't a small fire. Those too stupid to step back away from it were incinerated nearly on instant. The rest backed closer to the center of the circle, backing up and hissing, obviously hoping to avoid the wall of flames.

Axel winced, prompting Cloud to pull more of his weight off of his injured side, as well as putting pressure on the wound itself with his other hand to try and stop some of the bleeding. Axel wasn't sure how deep it was, but it certainly help. Seeing his condition was not keeping the other three Nobodies in check either. He nodded to Larxene, who leaped forward, right towards the wall that he had constructed to keep them still.

She began running around the edge of the fire, throwing her kunai down on the ground. To anyone else, it probably would have looked like she was horribly missing every shot. However all the Nobodies of the Organization knew that she was very accurate with those, deadly so. She never missed and would probably be insulted if she had heard Simba ask if she had been injured too and that's why she was missing. The Nobodies were watching carefully as she completed the circle though and leaped back, smirking at the hissing Heartless. Axel let his wall of fire fall, and one stupid Heartless leaped towards the group again.

It never got the chance to make the mistake again, since it ran right into a crackling wall of lightning that was now barring its way. It fell dead within seconds, making the humans gasp in surprise. One of the creatures could jump higher than the electricity reached, and looked ready to jump the makeshift fence. However, Axel nodded to Demyx, who leaped forward and raised his Sitar. He didn't bother to pull his hood back up as he created a dome of water over the cage, making the electricity not only stronger, but also arch over the top.

Now sufficiently trapped, Marluxia stepped forward and raised his scythe, not seeming to care when his own hood fell as well. Usually they didn't fall so easily, but he was far too angry to care. The same, plant like structures appeared throughout the bubble, effectively killing all of the Heartless that were in there and finishing the job. With a smirk, Larxene let her kunai disappear like breaths of smoke, and Demyx slowly seemed to relax. He gave the group a worried look and turned his head quickly, pulling his hood up to hide some of his timid nature. Marluxia returned to the group, making sure that Axel was now balanced on him instead of Cloud, who wisely stepped away.

"Well," Larxene said. "I suppose that's a wrap. We should head out boys. We've been out too long anyway."

"W-Wait," another voice cried.

They all looked up in surprise at the sound of the voice that was calling them, finding a nervous man standing there. In front of him was a girl, rather, a Nobody. Her hood was down, and she had pretty blonde hair that was longer on right side than the left. Her eyes were a bright blue, and she was pale. She silently watched them as the man clutched at her shoulders and watched the Nobodies in front of him. They all looked a little surprised, one that the man seemed so nervous and two that he was shielding a young Nobody they hadn't noticed before. It did spark a little hope in all of their chests. So there were others alive!

"Please," the man continued after a span of silence. "Take me to speak with your leaders. I heard that there were Nobodies here and...Please you have to protect Namine! I don't want her to get hurt! Please, let me just see her off, there are things I need to say." For a long while, no one spoke. Axel motioned to Larxene with his head suddenly.

"Larxene," he called. The woman smiled and walked back to the man.

"Yeah yeah," she told him. "I got it. Come on you two. I'll take you right to our leaders. Marluxia, Demyx, get Axel back home, all right."

"S-Sure," Demyx replied.

"You have my word," Marluxia replied, opening a Corridor of Darkness around him and Axel and having them disappear into the dark void between worlds. Demyx soon joined them, and they slowly began making their through the dark swirling mass that made up the hallways between worlds.

Axel knew Larxene would be taking the girl and her father through the main entrance because humans wouldn't be able to stand walking through the Corridor of Darkness without being blindfolded. It was too risky, and they would never use it unless there was really no other choice to protect someone. Humans who came out of those dark paths never seemed to do well, especially if they could see what was going on. Most humans though didn't trust the Nobodies leading them through the Corridor of Darkness however. It might be easier if they trusted them, but he wasn't sure and didn't want to have to find out.

The three Nobodies arrived within the Castle that Never was as suddenly as they had left the other world behind. Axel would have felt relieved, if he hadn't known that he was going to get an earful from Saix later when no one else was around. They soon reached the main living room, where Luxord was currently beating Xigbar, Xaldin and Lexaeus all in a game of cards. Xemnas and Saix looked rather relaxed for once, which of course wouldn't last long. Vexen and Zexion seemed to have taken a break from whatever it was they had been doing earlier in their labs and were sitting there and seemed to be relaxing on one of the couches. That means that just about every Nobody was in the room, and Zexion leaped up in surprise when he saw Axel being helped in the room by Marluxia and Demyx. No doubt they had known they had been out long, but were surprised to find him hurt.

"Axel," Zexion gasped. All other activities in the room stopped immediately at the worried cry, and every other set of eyes in the room had widened in surprise as they turned to look at him. Xemnas's eyes instantly narrowed.

"Zexion," he called. The Nobody instantly nodded and leaped up, running off to find the supply bag they had with them. Axel rolled his eyes as they all made him sit down on the couch and pull his cloak away from his chest so they could see the wound.

It certainly looked a lot worse than it actually felt, which didn't seem to make any of the other Nobodies feel good about the situation. As Vexen came forward again to deal with yet another injury they had sustained with battles from Heartless, everyone else stepped back when Saix motioned them to. Xemnas crossed his arms and raised a single eyebrow at Axel, who just chuckled when he saw that, giving them all a mischievous grin.

"Surprise I guess?" he joked. Xemnas's lips twitched a little at the sound. That seemed to relieve all of them though as they heard it.

"What happened?" Saix asked in a voice that they all recognized as his dangerously calm sounding one. It meant he was very angry.

"We ran into a group from Destiny Islands fighting a small army of Heartless," Axel said casually. "I got scratched pretty good, but not that badly. They're all dead now though."

"So there are more War Titans in the Capital now?" Luxord asked thoughtfully, thumbing through his cards again. "It won't be able to sustain very many more people."

"They have no where else to go though," Zexion point out. "They can no longer go back, not with all the Heartless here. Still, it is a problem."

"Hm," Axel also said, thinking about it. "You're right. It is. However, that's not the most interesting thing that happened."

"And what would that be?" Xemnas asked, not sounding very amused.

"A girl," Axel replied, quickly getting their interest. "and her father. But the girl is a young Nobody. Her father apparently wants to talk to our leaders and practically begged us to let her in here."

"Larxene is bringing both of them now," Marluxia said. Vexen frowned at Axel.

"You really should rest," he protested. "It hardly seems like you're ever over one wound before you get another."

"No one else is much better," Axel pointed out, snickering. Vexen managed a small smile then.

"You're right," he said. "but you attract trouble."

"Always have," Axel said with a smile.

"Always will," Saix added in an undertone with a sigh.

Xemnas said nothing for a long while as Vexen bandaged up Axel's wounded torso and Demyx hurried off to find another one of Axel's cloaks in the room. Technically speaking, they didn't have to wear these anymore, but they did it mostly because it was how people recognized them now. That, and the numbers of the Organization were also on them. He seemed to be frowning to himself as he watched Axel stiffly put another the other one on, the other taken by a dusk to be laundered and mended. Axel preferred to do it himself, but sometimes they beat him to it.

"Fine," he said. "You can stay and speak with them. They might find your presence more reassuring. However, you will NOT overexert yourself." Axel knew by his tone that he meant more than just the talks they would have.

"You got it," Axel said, playfully rolling his eyes. Xemnas offered him a small smile in response, then turned to the others.

"The rest of you," he said. "Show them the way here, but do not linger. The less eyes on them for now the better. That child and her father will be unsure if they can trust us. Its best not to make it any worse than it is."

They all nodded in understanding as they made their way out of the room quickly. Saix let out a sigh and sat down next to Axel on the couch, crossing his arms and clearly giving Axel a look that told him he was going to hear more from him later. Xemnas sat down on the other side of Saix, giving the fire using Nobody a rather pitying look since he knew the kind of "talk" that would be coming next. They didn't have long to wait however.

Larxene came in, motioning the man and the girl (Namine, Axel thought he remembered) over to where they were sitting. The girl seemed really uncomfortable to find three sets of eyes now on her, but her father took her hand and made his way over to the three of them. His lips seemed to form into a tight line as the door was closed behind them. Xemnas gave the man the most comforting smile that he could, but still he remained silent.

"Please," he suddenly cried, bowing his head to them. "You have to look after Namine! I know that I have no right to ask this of you...but she's a Nobody just like all of you are! I couldn't let her die with all the others...I know you've all faced so much cruelty by people like me already, but please, find it in your hearts to look after her."

"Why is it so important to you?" Saix voiced the question all three were thinking. The man almost seemed to panic at this, gripping his daughter's hand tighter.

"There's no safer place for her," he said, nearly too quiet to hear. "I can't...I can't endanger her any longer! The Captital's already overflowing, and even if the king won't turn anyone away I can't stay in good conscious knowing that my daughter can't be supported here. I have to leave, and I know that I'll only die if I go back out there but..."

"Daddy no," the girl cried, tears streaming down her pretty face. Her father ignored her, tears streaming down his own face as he got down on his hands and knees and pressed his forehead into the ground, begging them now.

"Please," he cried. "You must protect her! Let her stay in the capital and keep her safe!"

"No," Axel instantly responded, his mind already working. Both Xemnas and Saix paused, seeing the smirk he was wearing and more interested in what he had to say. The man looked ready to keep begging, but Axel didn't let him continue. "Neither of you will be staying in the Capital. We're aware the Capital is overflowing, but there is another place you can go. One that was built to sustain a whole new planet full of people. Its a rather lonely place, one that was built in the hopes of saving more lives. There aren't many Nobodies left to save, and this place was built as the last fortress of the Nobodies. However, what's the point in locking this place away."

"B-But where?" the man asked, looking up in surprise.

"This world," Axel replied. "It is the last Sanctuary of the Nobodies. It is a world that never existed, where the sun never rises and the moon never sets. It is a world inhabited by the Dusks and the darkness we've grown accustomed to, but its one of the safest places left. That is where we are, the World That Never Was."

"Do you think it wise, Axel?" Saix asked, glancing at him and more curious than ever.

"We would have to increase patrols," Axel shrugged. "and we would have to be ready to defend the people we let in here. But we already decided didn't we? To help others? What's the point in living alone in a world like this anyway? We cannot hate anyone, not even the man who created this disease in the first place. However, we can give them shelter. We're still beings with consciousness after all, and a will all our own. Why? You afraid of a little extra work, Saix?" Axel asked it with a smile, one that both of the other two leaders of the Organization smiled at a little.

"No," he replied, turning to see if Xemnas agreed. "Xemnas?"

"Very well," he said, knowing that Axel was right in saying they wanted to open the doors of this place to more people. That is what he had built it for in the first place. "You and your daughter will remain here. The main city is large and should fit several million people, and you'll be much safer here. This place was built to help others as well. Saix, if you'll inform the king he can move the others here as well, I will handle informing the Dusks of what is going on, and to help patrol this area for Heartless. I expect we'll be seeing a lot more people soon, though the world's resources should hold for far longer than we'll actually need it to exist."

"Of course," Saix said, standing and giving Axel a pointed look. "You'll stay here though. You're injured enough as it is."

"Yeah yeah," Axel replied with a smirk. "I've got it."

"Thank you," the man started sobbing in relief. "Thank you!"

Namine ran forward suddenly, smiling to them, and motioned for Axel to lean down. He did so, for her to turn her head and give him a kiss on the cheek. Axel blinked in surprise and sat up, looking down at her as she giggled and smiled. He wasn't sure when the last time she had probably smiled was, but it was a beautiful one none the less. He gave her a smile back, and he noticed even Xemnas's eyes soften as she threw her arms around his waist when he stood and hugged him. He laid his hand on her head for a moment, before turning and making his way out to talk to the Dusks.

Making people happy. Axel had never realized how much he'd wanted to do that. Or maybe he'd just been stuck in the darkness too long to see it. Either way, he was glad his words had convinced the other two to agree to his crazy plan. Now many more people would be saved, and many more people would smile like these two.

 _How sappy._ He thought to himself as he sat back and closed his eyes. _Xion and Roxas would never let me live it down if they got here._

No, when they got here, he reminded himself. His old worry for his two younger friends returned. It had been over two months since he had last saw them, almost three now. And he couldn't help but hope that they were all right. Those two kids were far too sweet to end up getting hurt for his sake. Because he knew they would if they thought he was in trouble.

 _Be safe,_ he told them in his mind. He knew they wouldn't hear him, but it made him feel better anyway.

* * *

 **And there was chapter eleven. We've met some more key characters, and we'll start to learn a few more things as people start moving into the World That Never Was. More characters will start to appear in this story because of this, and more things will start to move more as this happens.**

* * *

 **Next chapter we'll finally see Roxas and Xion again, as well as their friends from Twilight Town, and we'll get to hear about what happened there. We'll also get to see Ansem the Wise and his people show up soon. I hope you'll be excited for that reunion. Anyway, if you enjoyed feel free to leave a review.**


	12. Light

**Here we go with chapter twelve. This is the chapter where we finally get to see Roxas and Xion again after so long! It's been what, at least ten chapters since we last saw them? About in that area. Anyway, I hope you guys are as ready to see them as Axel is, along with some others from Twilight Town. Anyway, the story will actually start moving forward a bit from here on out, and the army of Nobodies is growing slowly.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Light

* * *

Another month. That was four months now since he had last seen Roxas and Xion, and it was worrying him more and more. He could hide it from the others with a smile and a joke, even Saix, but he couldn't help but wonder if those two kids were all right. They were his best friends, and even if all of these other Nobodies were his friends, he couldn't help but worry.

He was standing still, his hood up to fight the chill of the rain in the World That Never Was. Below him, life continued as usual in the Capital City of this world, one that had been named by the people who lived here after the creatures who owned it and guarded it: Nowhere.

Axel wasn't really paying attention below him though as he usually would be, not even looking to see if there were any Heartless prowling the area. The others off duty right now would all be out on patrol as well, giving him a few moments to himself to think. He felt off, like something was happening. He felt like someone was calling him, though he could hear no voice and see no signs of anything being wrong.

Below him, people were laughing and dashing past the Dusks as if nothing was wrong. The rain hardly seemed to bother any of them, cold though it was, and neither did the perpetual darkness. Maybe they'd just suffered too much because of the disease to care anymore, or maybe they were glad to have someplace safe to live for a while. Either way, he couldn't help but smile a little as he noticed that they seemed so much happier.

Down below were the people from Destiny Islands, including Riku, Kairi, and Sora. Simba often visited them, though he was most often seen talking to the king and the other princes and princesses arriving in the kingdom. There was also of course the group whom Axel and Larxne had saved the young family from during one of the last Heartless attacks they'd fought back. His injuries were healed, and several people down below paused and smiled warmly as they noticed him standing there in the darkness.

They were beginning to know all of the Nobodies by name and often greeted them or offered them the various crops or other things they had (since the world itself was run off of something other than solar energy, however the heck that worked. Xemnas had added animals and plants only found here.). He knew that Namine and her father would still be somewhere below as well, ready to help the Nobodies and the remnants of their small home.

Suddenly however, a bell began to ring. It carried over the entire capital city (and no one had dared venture outside of it yet), making everyone below jump. It had recently been added by Xemnas so that if they needed to warn each other of something going on, the bell would serve as the alarm. Everyone below noticed it as well, and even as Axel turned to open the Corridor of Darkness to reach the castle quickly, he spotted Riku, Sora and Kairi on their way as well.

Axel leaped as fast as he could through the Corridor of Darkness, making sure to check his location several times (more on instinct than an actual ability to see anything different in the swirling, ever changing mass of colored smoke) to make sure he wouldn't get lost. Within the long hallways of the darkness around him. Seeing that he was all right for the moment, he hastened to where the bell would be, in one of the taller towers of the castle so no one could ring it easily.

As he stepped out of the Corridor of Darkness into the light, he looked around expectantly to see what the matter was. Nearly instantly he noticed Zexion was crumpled in the corner, barely conscious and looking pretty beat up. Luxord had been the one ringing the bell, and he stopped nearly instantly when he noticed Axel appear. He staggered backwards, and Axel quickly leaped forward to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Luxord," Axel gasped.

He leaped forward quickly, managing to grab the man before he hit the ground. He was already beat up, and clutching at his bleeding side. From the way he had been ringing the bell earlier he had practically been frantic to warn the others, but now he seemed much more relaxed. It was odd. Why was he so worried? What was going on. As he caught the older man and carefully lowered him to the ground, he was surprised to see though a familiar bluish colored collar. It was the same he and Larxene had been wearing, one meant to neutralize the powers of the Nobodies. Axel's eyes went wide.

"We have to be careful," Luxord gasped, sounding worse than he looked. "They're everywhere now, and they seem to be looking for something. I grabbed Zexion and got as back as fast as I could. Those idiots with Xehanort really did a number on us."

Axel couldn't help but bristle a little, remembering how helpless those things could make them feel, and what those people were really capable of. Why were they here now though? They'd known about the Nobodies being here for four months now. They obviously hadn't attacked thinking they'd be a problem, and the wounds these two received were from surprised enemies, not those on the hunt to kill them.

Axel just snarled quietly as he carefully laid Luxord down so he'd be more comfortable, and the man didn't try to fight him. He obviously felt much more relaxed now that someone else knew, and Axel couldn't help but admire him for the fact that he was so much more worried about his friends than he was himself. As laid Luxord down, he turned to check on Zexion, moving the smaller Nobody to see how badly injured he was. Both were bleeding.

"A-Axel," Zexion said, grabbing the fire using Nobody's arm.

"Hush," he growled to him as comfortingly as he could. "Don't talk. Just rest."

"Th-They're here," he continued, ignoring Axel's command. "Roxas, and Xion."

Axel froze upon hearing those names, unsure of what to say. Is that what was going on? That's why they were here? It seemed like his two friends had finally made it here, no doubt at least hoping upon hearing about a gathering of Nobodies that he'd made it here safely. Obviously they'd been doing just fine on their own, but he couldn't help but wonder how absolutely terrified they were. The three of them hadn't parted well, but he was more than willing to save them. They still were, and would always be, his best friends (other than Saix of course).

Still, he was one of the three leaders of Organization XIII. He couldn't just leave now, no matter how much he wanted to. These two were injured, and they needed his help, and if he just disappeared the others would be worried and probably get themselves hurt trying to find him. He had been slowly becoming more accustomed to the idea and the responsibilities his peers had given him. He couldn't just leave. He felt Luxord lay a hand on his arm, as if to comfort him. Was it really that obvious? Zexion had already passed out.

The others began to appear, all giving out exclamations as they saw the group and hurrying over to try and figure out what was going on. Even if Axel had been less conflicted and able to answer them, he couldn't have if he had tried. Eventually, when Xemnas finally appeared, everyone seemed to calm down and Luxord explained the situation as well as why Axel was so worked up. To Axel's surprise, Saix laid his hand on his shoulder. Everyone looked angry now. Maybe it was because they'd never really see him hesitate about anything before.

"This time," Saix assured him with a dangerous growl. "Its personal." The others all just nodded as he turned to look at them.

"We've been hiding long enough," Xemnas declared, his eyes flaming. "This isn't just about attacking our friends. It isn't about those two Nobodies who are in danger. It isn't even about them finally being here. This is about all the Nobodies who died because they weren't what Xehanort imagined. Its for all the people who follow his plan because they hate us. Its for all those who fought so hard to flee here. Its for the pain Xehanort has caused. This time, he has summoned the wrath of Organization XIII."

The other Nobodies all nodded, obviously as angry as he was about it. Slowly picking him up and leaning Luxord back so he was resting on the wall, Axel stood and turned to face all the rest of them. They were all ready and willing to risk their lives in a battle they could avoid. However, they all knew he would probably end up going out there anyway. He'd beat himself up about it, but he would be going out there to help his two friends. No smile touched his face this time. They were all too serious and angry for that. But he nodded to them.

"What's going on?" another voice called.

They all turned and saw Riku, Sora, and Kairi standing startled in the doorway. They had just arrived, to find some very aggressive looking Nobodies and two injured ones in the back. Kairi rushed past them towards the back of the room, where Luxord and Zexion were waiting. Riku and Sora looked torn between helping them and trying to stop the Nobodies from doing whatever crazy thing they had just come up with.

"They've stepped too far," Saix replied, giving the keyblade wielders a glare they were used to seeing from him by now.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"What are you planning on doing?" Riku demanded.

"They've called this upon themselves," Xemnas said stubbornly. Axel could understand. They were all mad, cooped up here, and knew he'd be going out there anyway. Might as well come along and try to make things simpler.

"You're not going out there," Riku growled. "No matter what's happened."

"Are you going to stop us?" Xemnas asked, stepping up in front of Riku and glaring down at him. Finally, Riku stepped back, and Xemnas's eyes softened. "Look after them for us."

"We can do that," Sora promised, laying his hand on Riku's shoulder. Riku just nodded.

Xemnas turned and opened the Corridor of Darkness in front of him, leaving the room behind. The rest of the Nobodies who could followed him through it. With all of them now inside and traveling together, they pulled up their hoods as was their habit whenever they left the World That Never Was. With this in place, they made their way through the ways that Xemnas took them, soon emerging practically in the middle of the main courtyard in front of the castle.

Many people were here, and they all startled when they saw the Nobodies silently appear and begin searching for their intended prey. Larxene and Axel had already previously warned the others to not panic and keep moving if they got hit by one of the strange collars, advice that had probably only just saved Luxord and Zexion's lives back there. Things seemed oddly quiet here now though, and it only put Axel more on edge. Within a few moments of their arrival however, Simba, Mickey, Cloud, Leon, and Vincent had all made their way over.

"What's going on here?" Mickey demanded.

"They're on the hunt," Vincent answered for the silent Nobodies.

"On the hunt?" Simba asked in confusion. "For what?"

"I've never seen them act so angry before," Leon pointed out.

"I get the feeling we're about to find out," Cloud growled, gripping the handle of his own sword as he watched Larxene, Demyx and Marluxia, who he knew best.

Just then, the Nobodies all turned their heads as one of the Royal Guards ran up. The surprised boy (a human no older than fifteen with brown hair pulled into a braid, dark blue eyes and a scar across his nose) paused as he saw the Nobodies, reacting just as surprised as the various villagers gathered around here. He turned to Mickey though.

"King Mickey," he cried.

"Henry," Mickey greeted, still looking worried. "What is it?"

"Uh," he said, glancing at the Nobodies. "They've arrived. Those with, you know who."

"The ones who've been attacking the Nobodies," Mickey gasped. The boy nodded.

"They managed to wound two of the Organization members," the boy added, glancing at the Nobodies as there were nervous gasps from the people watching.

"I count ten here," Simba said, eying the group.

"And they're trying to catch a small group of kids," Henry farther elaborated, to Axel's interest. "two of which are young Nobodies."

"Xemnas," Mickey cried. "Get out of here. We can't have them attack you too!"

"You cannot hide our nature any longer," Saix warned.

"We're not going to stay out of the way," Axel added.

"They've brought this upon themselves," Xemnas said darkly.

With a flick of his wrist, he opened another Corridor of Darkness and turned, making his way into it. Axel was the first to move after him, followed by all of the others as they stepped forward. The portal was closed behind them as they ignored the king calling worriedly after them. However they didn't wait to see if he was going to stop him or send anyone in after them. They were gone in the twisting darkness again, to appear deeper in a forest.

"Well," Larxene huffed. "Anyone know where to start looking?"

"We should spread out," Saix answered. "We'll cover more ground. Be careful."

The Nobodies wordlessly split into different groups to search the surrounding area for any signs of the strange battle for life and death that was already going on. Somehow or other, Axel was now traveling with Saix and Xemnas, who seemed to decide they were going to have to keep an eye on him. He didn't mind, but it made him more antsy. Saix laid his hand on his shoulder comfortingly as they turned away from the others.

For several long minutes, nothing eventful happened. Everything was oddly quiet in the forest, and there were no Heartless running about anywhere they could see. Axel found this unnerving to say the least. Where were they? Maybe their "masters" had penned them up so that they could work without killing Roxas and Xion, or without getting hurt themselves. Either way, he was glad to not have any distractions.

Soon enough though, they all pulled up as they heard something else in the forest, and Axel paused upon hearing familiar voices. He edged forward carefully, catching sight of Olette, Pence, Hayner, Vivi, Fuu, Rai and Seifer standing nervously in front of Roxas and Xion, both of which had their hoods down and looked like they'd gotten hit with some of those collars. They were on the ground and surrounded by the strange enemies, making Axel bristle.

"Friends of yours?" Xemnas asked.

"More or less," Axel replied, something they could understand. Nobodies really didn't have friends other than other Nobodies, at least not before.

"Let's teach them not to mess with Organization XII," Saix growled.

Xemnas nodded, grabbing both Nobodies by the shoulder and bringing them closer. He explained his plan to them in an undertone, hoping to make sure they weren't heard if the enemy spotted them. Axel and Saix both listened closely, realizing it was their best bet if they wanted to help these kids from Twilight Town. How they'd all ended up together and here, well he wasn't sure. But he knew he had to help somehow. He stepped back and nodded.

"Be careful," Xemnas warned Axel strongly as he and Saix stepped away to begin circling their enemies carefully.

Axel just nodded as he began to inch his way closer to the kids he'd known for quite some time. Both groups of Nobodies soon lost sight of each other, but as he began to draw close he noticed with relief that Xion and Roxas had managed to find their feet again, breathing heavily but looking angry with the people in front of them. Axel snarled in distaste as he noticed the woman who had captured him before with those following Xehanort. He had hoped she had died when Leon and Cloud had attacked her, but it seemed like she had managed to survive somehow. He pulled his hood down and leaned against a tree just out of view from them. This was dangerous for all three of them.

He would be serving as a distraction until Xemnas and Saix got into a position to actually attack and have the upper hand. There were quite a few of these people here, and they were all armed to deal with creatures like them. However the War Titans were anything but stupid. They were ready for them. And if a battle started, the others would be quick to notice and arrive.

"Stupid kids," the woman growled. "Just move out of the way! If you don't, you realize we'll have to kill you, don't you? Those two have caused us enough trouble!"

"No way," Seifer growled bravely. Axel edged just a little around the tree and chuckled, quickly getting the attention of all the startled members of both parties.

Roxas and Xion gasped as they saw their older friend, and the rest of the kids from Twilight Town were torn between looking relieved he was all right and feeling terrified that he was here. Now that they knew he was here though, several guns were pointed at him. It wouldn't be smart for him to move, and they knew it. Axel's eyes were not the same gentle ones they had seen before. They were now darkened and full of a danger even Roxas and Xion had rarely seen. They could tell that he was even more dangerous now than normal.

"You going to make me repeat myself?" he asked Seifer, though his dangerous eyes were pointed right towards the group serving Xehanort. The The New Order, he thought he'd heard them called before. "I told you to be more careful when you pick fights, Seifer."

"A-Axel," Olette managed to speak first. "What are you doing here? Run away!"

"Its a little late for that girl," the woman growled. "I'm glad we managed to find you though after the hell you put us through."

"Oh you're welcome," Axel said in a warning tone. "Fire's something of a specialty of mine."

"I'm well aware," the woman hissed, but then smirked. "But even you can't hope to escape us this time. Hm, that number on your shoulder. You're a member of Organization XIII, aren't you? Number VIII, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. One of the three War Titans that rule those few Nobodies who escaped us."

Axel didn't say anything, just watching as he spotted Saix and Xemnas making their way slowly behind the group. He just had to keep them occupied for a little longer. To his surprise though, Fuu suddenly ran in front of him, getting ready to fight those people if she had to. His eyes softened just a little when he saw it. They truly didn't want him to get hurt?

"Leave him alone," Fuu growled.

The group had obviously heard of the rather mysterious Organization XIII, and he could tell by the looks on all of their faces that they were willing to do just about anything to save their strange friend. He wasn't entirely sure what had been going on in their heads since he had disappeared four months ago, but they were probably blaming themselves for the whole thing. Roxas and Xion met his eyes, silently begging him to run while he could. He just smirked to them, a dangerous one that made them pause. They knew that face.

 _He had a plan._

"For seeming to know so much about us," Axel said with a smirk. "You don't seem to realize what's going on. You do realize that you've unleashed the wrath of Organization XIII. That wrath has been building a while, in each of the twelve War Titans that make up this Organization."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" the woman remarked with a smile.

"Still so oblivious," he smirked. "You really think I'd come alone? I'm not that stupid. None of us are. We haven't survived this long because of dumb luck. The members of Organization XIII always travel in packs."

No one really had time to ponder his ominous words. Nearly as soon as they had left his mouth Saix had leaped froward, giant claymore in hand, and attacked with an angry earnestness that he was only usually associating with him being under the moon. The attack sent several of the members of the The New Order flying with fresh wounds. Panic seemed to set in for a minute as they turned to find the dark eyes of Saix on them.

Axel didn't waste any time summoning his Chakrams and shoving Fuu rather roughly out of the way as one of the men shot at her in a blind panic. As Saix continued to dash through the men and women in front of him, his hood fell, and Axel leaped forward to join him. Saix's attacks were slower but more precise than Axel's were, and he wasn't nearly as fast. However Axel didn't hesitate to duck under the swing of his claymore to toss his Chakrams at another one of the people, both slicing into his side and setting him on fire.

The kids didn't try and run, which didn't really make Axel feel any better about what was going on. However he was surprised when he saw them grab the fallen weapons of a few of the men and women and begin trying to help them fight. Roxas and Xion jumped forward to help Axel as well, determined to not let their friend get hurt now that they could see him again.

Axel turned, finding one of the strange guns that could easily shoot the collars that made it so impossible for all of them to fight. Before he could even tense to try and avoid it, Xemnas had quickly come to his rescue. Two glowing red blades had appeared from his hands and slashed right through the person trying to aim it at him. Axel nodded to the silver haired Nobody as his hood fell and his severe orange eyes turned to those gathered. The blades disappeared and he crossed his arms.

The woman from before let out a high pitched whistle and smirked, showing them the similar, pink strange collars like those that were on Roxas and Xion on their arms. They didn't have long to wonder what it was for though, because soon Heartless began to swarm out of the trees, ignoring those who wore the pink collars and turning to attack those that didn't. Axel quickly leaped back to shield the human children, his eyes flaming as Saix joined him.

Xemnas waved his hand in the air, forming a skyscraper not unlike those he had designed in the World That Never Was. As the children gasped in surprise, he turned it to face towards the ground and threw it at the unfortunate The New Order and Heartless that were in the path of that attack. As the building came crashing into the ground, shaking it badly, two purple arrow like shots went flying past Axel's shoulders and destroying two Heartless that had been leaping to attack him.

"Having fun," a familiar surfer's accent teased. "are we?"

Axel glanced back as the kids behind him jumped in surprise and turned around to look. They saw Xigbar, smirking dangerously and hanging upside down from a tree branch, where he was already loading his strange guns again to fire. His hood was also down, mostly because gravity had pulled it off of his face. Demyx, Marluxia and Larxene were close behind him, holding their own weapons to the ready but with their hoods up.

Vexen soon stepped out of the underbrush, holding his shield ready. His hood was down, making his icy eyes all the more intimidating even if his weapon didn't give him the impression of being very scary. From behind him appeared Xaldin and Lexaeus. That was now all ten of those who had come out here to help out.

To Axel's surprise though, Kairi, Riku and Sora appeared as well, with a recently bandaged but just as angry Luxord (whose hood was up but was thumbing through his cards) and Zexion (whose hood was down and was holding a dark black book in his hands).

"That's all twelve," a man called to the woman, who was his superior officer. "The entire Organization!"

"Kill them all," the woman hissed.

The Heartless leaped forward again on the woman's command to attack Vivi, who was closest to the group. The tiny creature yelped, and Axel tensed on instinct to leap forward to help him. A wall of thick trees rose between the two group, crushing several Heartless, spearing through others, and blocking the rest as Vivi went scurrying away behind Axel, seeming to find his presence much more comforting now.

Marluxia stepped forward, his hood falling as he raised his scythe and cut through several more Heartless and sent the same shower of petals that always seemed to follow him whenever he cut through anything. He smirked, glancing at Axel quickly. Axel raised his hand and snapped, igniting the line of tress. This hardly seemed to bother Marlulxia, and Axel realized that the group was now starting to pair itself off.

Larxene and Demyx leaped into battle, using the water Demyx threw around to charge her lightning, the last of the hoods from the Nobodies falling away as a battle began. Saix and Xemnas began tearing through the enemies, and nearby Lexaeus and Xaldin were also creating a powerful duo. Luxord and Xigbar were now using their combinations of space and time to add to the confusion on the battle field, as well as help guard the humans. Zexion's illusions were making Vexen's already dangerous powers even more so, and chaos erupted between the two sides. Marluxia raised his scythe, waiting silently. He knew that Axel was torn between helping his younger friends and joining the battle. Riku ran to the two quickly though.

"We patched them up," he explained, motioning to Luxord and Zexion. "but they wouldn't take no for an answer either. You're all such stubborn War Titans. You don't even all come from the same cities!"

"Don't worry," Kairi assured Axel, though the Nobody didn't turn to look at her. "We can take care of things here."

"We'll get these things off," Sora assured Roxas and Xion as they were nervously watching Axel, looking like they wanted to say something but not wanting to distract him. "Then you can help out too. But be careful."

The two agreed, and Axel knew he could feel a bit better knowing that his young friends would be looked after. They might not know it, but he had a lot of respect for all of those kids. They probably felt like they were useless with everything going on, but it still didn't mean that he wanted them to catch the same painful disease he had suffered through.

"Go get 'em," Vivi encouraged him suddenly, quietly.

The words brought a smirk to Axel's lips that almost seemed to surprise the small creature. Axel had hardly flexed before Marluxia raised a hand, causing a huge vine to erupt from the ground just below them and begin to snake around the already waging battle. Axel and Marluxia, two of the quickest members of the Organization (with Larxene and Demyx also being very fast) were soon dashing across the plant and ready to leap into action.

The two were soon leaping into the battle as the vine itself snaked around the two of them to slam into several Heartless that had rushed them. Axel's chakrams were soon flying through the air, igniting the The New Order and Heartless alike. As he threw them though, it left him open for an uncomfortable amount of seconds, much to his younger friends's dismay as another Heartless nearly sliced him.

Marluxia cut through the creature with his scythe however, and a loud snap sounded, igniting the Heartless that had tried to attack him while he defended his friend. It was quite obvious to all that were watching that the Organization was a well oiled fighting machine. They flashed past each other, their pairs still working together to attack while hindering none of the others as they passed. Axel leaped off of Saix's claymore to leap over Xemnas's strike and attack again, and Marluxia, not wanting to leave Axel alone, slid under a kick that had been aimed at a man's head from Larxene.

Axel's attacks were quicker and his chakrams almost seemed to be able to slash through anything they came enough to, or at least set several Heartless on fire in a single pass. Marluxia's attacks were more precise and each slash had to count because he couldn't move his weapon as fast as Axel could move his. Axel's movements were more like a dance, quick and agile, while Marluxia seemed to almost float quickly across the battlefield in a grace all his own.

The young friends from Twilight Town often lost sight of Axel in the battle for a few breathless seconds, worried that something had happened to him. However just as soon as he had he would appear again and come dashing back into their line of sight. Every time, the familiar red head would cause yet more catastrophe, dodging blows and helping other members of the Organization or getting helped by one. And the pink haired man was never far behind him.

They'd heard from Roxas and Xion about how well he could fight, but that they were sure he had always been holding back against them when he was sparring, and how he could easily take both of them. The two had won very few of their battles, only catching him by surprise every now and then or mobbing him to attack.

They could tell that he was a very seasoned warrior as they watched the battle continue with wide eyes. Olette could have never imagined the gentle creature she'd often talked to (not with) in the black smith shop back home could become a deadly assassin if the time called for it. Perhaps she'd always suspected though. There was something strangely different about him, even with as gentle as he'd always been.

Soon though, no amount of diligence would keep them safe on the battlefield. Many of them were beginning to sustain injuries, including Demyx who had gotten shot in the shoulder by one of the panicked The New Order still alive. This had distracted Axel, who had paused to see how bad it was. Luckily it seemed to have passed clean through his shoulder, meaning the wound wouldn't be as bad to treat. The momentary lapse in concentration was enough to let one of the Heartless leap onto him, tearing into his chest.

Axel snarled as the pain hit him full force, and he heard several panicked gasps from his younger friends (of course they'd managed to see THAT). However Vexen and Zexion leaped forward when they saw him. The Heartless, burned by Axel's Nobody blood, leaped back off of him howling in pain, giving Vexen time to kneel down and get his shield between his injured comrade and one of Heartless who leaped at him.

A blast of icy air sent it flying back, and Zexion raised another illusion. It was unclear the world he was showing the creature, since it was a world created only for its eyes. However it froze as the pages of his book waved between his hands, flipping quickly. Suddenly the creature let out a yowl and began clawing at its own face, soon killing itself in its frenzy. Zexion could control whether only one person, or many saw his illusions.

The two quickly turned to Axel, who had managed to roll over now and get at least partly up. He was lost to his young friends on the battlefield again, and they hadn't seen Vexen get between Axel and his attacker. They were understandably worried, wanting to run out and see if he was all right. Only Roxas and Xion's assurances that Axel was tougher than he looked (though secretly they were also worried and horrified he'd gotten hurt) kept them there.

"You okay?" Zexion asked, offering Axel a hand. Axel smirked as he took it and let the smaller man help him to his feet.

"I should be asking you that," he said. Vexen rolled his eyes in a good natured way.

"Still joking," he said. "He's not too badly hurt. Still, you should be careful. Where did Marluxia go?"

They cast the area a glance around, but they were surrounded by trees and Heartless. Since the battle was taking place in a forest, visibility could be very limited. Axel knew Marluxia probably hadn't noticed anymore than he had that they'd gotten separated, and he couldn't help but worry if he had gotten hurt. Their partnering during this battle had just kind of happened naturally, but he still felt it was kind of his duty to watch after him on the battlefield. He wouldn't be very happy if he saw him hurt, just like he knew Marluxia would be if he saw him hurt now. Axel winced as his chest throbbed again.

"I can't see him," Zexion said. "Axel, stay with us for a while."

"We're not letting you wander off alone and get hurt," Vexen said. "You'd do the same for us."

"Yes," Axel said, still smirking. "I would. We've all gotten too close for that."

Axel called his Chakrams back to him, which smacked again into his hands. He gritted his teeth, but knew just like other battles before, he had to ignore the pain and keep fighting on. There was nothing else he could do, because he was in the middle of a battle and letting himself show that weakness would end up getting him killed. He nodded to the two men, raising his weapons again, and followed after them into the battle.

Roxas and Xion weren't the only ones who breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Axel appear again. He looked more angry than before, but this time Zexion and Vexen were both guarding the injured Nobody. They wouldn't let him far out of their protective little circle, and the three began working seamlessly together in the battle. The children from Twilight Town could see he was injured, but they were glad he wasn't dead.

Axel fought with Vexen and Zexion, often casting worried glances towards the smaller Nobody. He seemed to be doing all right, and had seemed to recover a little as well. Of course, when those collars had come off and he and Luxord had barley recovered, they'd leaped up after their friends to join them on the war path. The small Nobody however was often leaping in front of Axel if he faltered a little because of his own wounds, determined to protect him.

It would have made him laugh, if they weren't in the middle of a battle. Who would have thought that these abused creatures would be so willing to help others? He knew they'd come out here because of The New Order, and to help him save his own friends. But they didn't know these kids and didn't technically have to be out risking their own lives to help them. Yet here they were. Perhaps it was his own words that had broken through to all of them, or maybe they were all just naturally forgiving creatures. They'd already been through so much, so why would they want to drag themselves farther into the darkness that already surrounded their lives.

An ear splitting roar sounded, and Axel barely had time to duck as a light tan and dark red shape leaped over his head and came crashing onto the battlefield. It was Simba, and Axel didn't have to look up much to see that Cloud, Leon, several members of the Royal Guard, and even King Mickey had rushed out to join them. The small, mouse like king, paused a moment a laid a hand on Axel's shoulder since he was keeling close enough to the ground that he could reach it.

"Are you all right?" Mickey asked. Axel smirked and nodded.

"I'll be just fine," he replied. "Can't say the same for the Heartless that managed to get a hold of me though."

"Right," Mickey said with a nod. "Your blood. Its a good thing it fights the disease so well, or several people who had reached us would have already died."

"Its not a cure," Axel shrugged. "But it will help."

"Come on," Simba said, purring to Axel and rubbing his huge head along his chest again. Axel almost laughed at that. For such a big cat, he could be rather affectionate to his allies. "We've got to go. Can you stand? We still need your help."

Axel nodded and stood, spinning his chakrams in his hands as he stood by for the battle, seeming to almost dance to an unheard time as his eyes scanned the battle. Simba crouched, ready to spring, near the Nobody, and Mickey pulled out his Keyblade, holding it to the ready. He'd lost Vexen and Zexion somewhere in the battle as well, but he spotted Vincent near them, shooting his gun while aiming at the head of the woman in charge. Axel smirked. Let her survive that.

Cloud and Leon dashed past him with Demyx and Larxene not far behind, seeming right at home on the battlefield like all of the Nobodies were. Axel didn't put much more thought into it though and leaped forward, throwing his chakrams through the chests of several Heartless in front of him. Simba crashed into another couple of Heartless, roaring again and slashing through them with his huge paws, and Mickey leaped, agile, between the Nobody and the lion to slam his Keyblade into another Heartless, disintegrating it upon contact.

"They just keep coming," Simba snarled, his tail lashing in the air as he stood rather protectively in front of the injured Nobody and ignored the claw marks on his own sides.

"They'll run out eventually," Axel assured him. "We just have to hold out."

"They're not real happy we found your friends before them," Mickey observed.

The last of the remaining officers had died and the Heartless had become a mindless blob again. Not that this really bothered Axel, since that's all they'd really ever seemed to be anyway. He threw his chakrams again, leaping back and away from the Heartless who tried to leap on him since he was far less protected now. He was already agile though and knew how to avoid attacks when someone tried to take advantage of him being weaponless.

Mickey didn't really give him time to worry about that though, because he leaped forward and cut the Heartless down with a rather fancy twirl. Axel called his chakrams back to him, which zipped around Simba and slammed into his hands again. As he caught them, he began to same swaying, almost dance like motion that he used while he waited in battle for the right time to strike.

"Axel," he heard a familiar voice call.

He looked over his shoulder for Xion and Roxas to leap up next to him, both holding their own Keyblades to the ready. Both were staring at the blatantly open wounds on his chest, but he just smirked and turned away from them, throwing his chakrams forward towards two more Heartless, who caught fire and quickly died as the wheel like weapons began to turn and fly towards him again. Roxas and Xion quickly defended their older friend from some more attacking Heartless.

"We've all got a lot to say," he assured them. "But right now's not the time for it, especially not if we all want to live through this battle to actually get to have our little reunion." Both young Nobody's shoulders seemed to relax a little, and they managed sad smiles.

They were however, ready when another mob of Heartless leaped at them, and readied their weapons as Axel's slammed back into his hands with a force that made him wince a little. The two younger Nobodies noticed this quickly, and their scowls and focus on their faces became deeper as they quickly circled on either side of Axel and cut through several more Heartless. Axel sent flames flying out to kill more on the two sides his young friends weren't on, and seeing their distress, the huge lion and mouse king came rushing back into the battle to help him.

Axel quickly noticed he was now pretty much trapped in the middle of a ring that the others were trying to use as a buffer to keep him from being hurt again. Not that this could stop him from battling anyway. His chakrams were sent whizzing just past Simba's head and arching around the group, cutting through several Heartless or setting them on fire soon after passing and missing them. The devastating accuracy of the attack was soon made even more so as the others added their own attacks to the Heartless massing around them.

Soon the lines broke, giving them a chance to leap through the hole and escape the area, dashing back towards the Royal Guards and the other children from Twilight Town. Unafraid of Axel's weapons, they didn't even wince as they flew past him towards his back, where even there he carefully caught them before turning to scan the battle again. He looked up as yet another mindless monster leaped at them, but snapped loudly, igniting it instantly. It fell dead within a few seconds, leaving the kids from Twilight Town rather stunned.

"Well," Mickey said, frowning thoughtfully at the battlefield. Most of the Heartless were dead now, and the remaining few were quickly and efficiently being killed by the Nobodies. "you weren't kidding. They brought on the wrath of Organization XIII."

"Did you expect anything else?" Simba asked, shaking his mane as if to rid himself of some of the pain the claw marks caused. "Its probably what we get for keeping a bunch of extra powerful War Titans hanging around, especially some with the same sense of justice as these twelve."

"Maybe not," Mickey said, shaking his head as he turned to gasp at Axel, whose eyes were still scanning the battlefield like the expert warrior he was. "Still, their power is kind of amazing."

Axel didn't glance back at the other young friends from Twilight Town, not entirely sure he wanted to see their reactions. Unlike Roxas and Xion, who had backed up closer to him and looked ready to defend him if something came charging at them again, they'd never really seen him fight. They didn't know the ferocity he could achieve while fighting.

It wasn't like that really bothered them, since they'd practically grown up in a world where the disease killed almost everyone they had known or driven their parents out of town. In fact, all of these kids, Roxas and Xion included, had seen their parents flee from town without them. Most likely, they were dead somewhere or a Heartless, but there was always the chance they had managed to survive. Still, they'd grown up without their parents.

It was a cruel world they'd grown up in, and a desperate one, but he still wasn't entirely sure what they thought of him. He was fairly certain that Roxas and Xion had filled them in on the fact that he had come from Radiant Gardens, but he couldn't really know for sure what they actually thought of him. As the battle lapsed here however, Olette stepped up in front of him, trying to dab some of the blood away with a piece of cloth she'd had with her.

Tears were in her eyes, but her lips were set in a tight line as she did so. She looked like she wanted to say something, but seemed too guilty to manage it. No doubt, she and her friends were worried that he at least disliked them for the things they'd said and done before he'd disappeared. He could tell that Roxas and Xion were also guilty about the way they'd parted too. He couldn't blame them for it though. He would have jumped to conclusions too. He was just happy that they'd all seemed to forgive him for what he'd done and said, and that they were all okay. He didn't move and just watched Olette with a rather unreadable face.

"I'm sorry," she said. It was simple, but filled with so much pain. A familiar smirk appeared on his face as he caught her wrist and pushed her hand away.

"For what?" he asked. "Stop that. I'm fine."

Olette looked up in surprise, tears now pouring down her face unrestrained. He could see, even without looking at the others, that they were surprised as well. Roxas and Xion turned to face him, pausing a moment and looking at him closely. He could tell they all had a lot they wanted to say, but for right now, they seemed relieved that he had forgiven them. He may be a hot head, but he wasn't stupid or a bad friend.

Xion paused, unzipping the top of her cloak a little and reaching inside. She pulled out a familiar necklace, holding it up so that he could see it. It was a little beat up, misshapen in places even. Roxas soon did the same, showing him the necklace that he had, also beaten up but both still in the shape of a crown. Axel paused as he saw them, saying nothing and reaching into the top of his own cloak, pulling up the metal piece and showing it to them.

He could tell they were relieved that he hadn't lost his and still had it. They didn't have to say anything to him. He knew they'd been angry, feeling betrayed by him, and had thrown away the stupid trinkets they had to symbolize their friendship. He had kept his to remind him why he needed to stay strong for them, but they had probably found out the truth (though even he wasn't sure how they'd heard they were Keyblade wielders) and had gone back in the dangerous town to find them. Perhaps everyone had even seen them. But they were so desperate to save their friend they didn't care if they could get the precious necklaces back.

He knew what that could be like. What if he had really died, and they'd never gone back to find them? No doubt, that would have haunted them for the rest of their lives, especially when they finally found out the truth, if they ever would. This was probably the same kind of thing that had been going through their minds when they'd gone back to get the necklaces, the same fears of losing him that they were feeling. Sometimes, it was better to keep a small memento of someone just to remember they had ever been here at all.

Axel wordlessly let the necklace slip back into his cloak, watching the battlefield again. It seemed like the battle had concluded, and the injured were quickly being helped to get up and away from the carcasses all around them. Was this really the end of the first battle? He didn't doubt for a second that the Nobodies had finally started a war with Xehanort, one that wasn't going to be pretty. Saix was making his way over, raising a single brow at Axel.

Roxas and Xion both practically ran over, burying their faces into their older friend's chest and ignoring the blood on it. They both somehow managed to wrap their arms around his waist as well, and Axel just blinked down at them in surprise. He placed a hand on each of their heads as he looked down at them though, knowing that they probably needed reassurance right now. Saix's mouth began to twitch a little into a smile as he walked up, pausing to look down at him. The two jumped and let go of Axel, whirling around to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Hm," Saix said simply. "Come on Axel. We've got to go take care of the wounded, you included. Don't worry. We won't keep him long."

"Ooh," Axel joked with a smirk as Saix walked past him and opened a Corridor of Darkness. "I'm so scared."

"W-Who are you?" Roxas managed.

"And why," Xion also ventured carefully. "is any of this happening at all."

"The King can better explain than us," Saix replied as Axel turned to follow his old friend. "He also knows the whole story. As for my name...now I go by the name Saix. However you may know me by another one: Isa."

Saix shoved Axel through, just making the red headed Nobody smirk as he did. He could see the surprised faces of the children from Twilight Town, quite priceless actually. He knew that he had recounted some of his past and his old friend to Roxas and Xion, who were obviously surprised to not only find him alive but also a Nobody as well. No doubt they had filled the rest of their friends in about it a little while explaining about him.

Soon the portal closed behind them, and Saix gave Axel a look that clearly said there would be no room for negotiations as he dragged him off down the Corridor of Darkness to the Castle That Never Was. As they emerged in the main living room, they found the rest of the Organization already there, almost all of them sporting new wounds that Vexen and Xemnas (and now Saix, the only three who hadn't gotten injured) were rushing around trying to treat.

With the appearance of the last two, everyone in the room finally seemed to settle down a little and didn't complain when one of the three came around to them to treat their wounds. Actually, they could all treat wounds at least somewhat and knew what to do when someone got hurt. After Axel's last injury Vexen had made sure of that. However they were silent now and just let those who hadn't been injured work.

It wasn't a defeated or nervous silence in the room, but rather one of triumph. Yes, they'd just started a war with the enemy who had destroyed their whole race, but Axel's young friends were fine and they'd all survived the first battle. There was something satisfying in knowing that they'd finally managed to break free from the despair that had been hanging over them.

This time, they were the hunters.

* * *

 **There we go with chapter twelve. We're finally getting somewhere, and Roxas and Xion are back with their friends again (all of them). We'll also get to see more characters start to pop up that have to do with the Nobodies's pasts, as well as get to see more of this war start. Its going to be a lot of fun! The war's finally started.**


End file.
